


And I Will Be Your Man

by welldoer



Series: Say When [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Iron Man 3 Remake, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Steve, Snarky Tony, So Much Snark, Steve Feels, Switching, Team Dynamics, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Is Not Helping, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《钢铁侠3》AU</p>
<p>可以作为独立篇章阅读。</p>
<p>Say When系列的第二部。另一个版本的《钢铁侠3》。在结束了卧底任务并且得到了Tony的谅解之后，Steve的生活变得平静而精彩。复仇者们正式驻扎在纽约，除了Tony的梦魇和时不时的危险任务之外，生活很美好。他恋爱了，他从来没有感到过这么快乐。直到某个恐怖分子决定摧毁他为之奋斗的一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 回家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And I Will Be Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281164) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 
  * Inspired by [Say When (Fanvideo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292167) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> 这篇故事发生在Say When之后的几个月。
> 
> 可以作为独立篇章阅读。只需要知道Steve在《钢铁侠2》中卧底到Tony身边，想要找出他身上的问题。他们在此期间相爱了，Tony虽然对Steve的欺瞒感到愤怒，但是还是选择原谅了他。Steve和Tony现在已经确立了关系，和其他的复仇者一起居住在纽约。

  
_我们相遇的时候，你迷茫又挫败_  
_你慢慢向我走来_  
_浑身都在颤抖_  
_你还是不肯说出到底发生了什么_  
_他们会再来的，在你预料不到的时候_  
_你想哭，但是已经流不出眼泪_  
_他们会逼迫你，直到你屈服，只要你说_

_现在一切都已成了灰烬_  
_风暴将近_  
_离窗口远一点，压低身体_

_一切的起因都是国家和人民_  
_每一次行动都像是一个世纪_  
_又一个国家覆灭_

_或许神并不支持任何一边_  
_为什么会有枪？我永远也无法理解_  
_有的人永远也没有那么好的运气_  
_一些事情就摆在我们眼前_  
_所有的一切都会永远跟随着我们_  
_除非我们屈服，否则永无停歇_

_只要你说_  


 

* * *

 

Steve

  
距他接到Fury的电话已经过去了二十三天零五小时。距他穿上制服走到Tony的工作间里吻别Tony已经过去了二十三天零五小时。  
  
在战争时期，Steve总是觉得离开家的时候时间会过得快一些。营地里的骚乱、战场上死亡的胁迫，让他除了眼前的任务以外无暇他顾。而生活却在继续。所以几个月的感觉像是几星期，几星期的感觉像是几天，几天像是几个小时。  
  
现在，有一个人在家里等着他，二十三天零五小时感觉像是一个世纪。  
  
Steve摸了摸他的多功能腰带。他长长叹了一口气，然后开始把玩起一把改装过的红色六角形螺丝刀，这是Tony最喜欢的一把。这其实有点傻，真的。他刚开始做Tony的私人助理的时候就开始带着这个了。那个时候Tony对他还没有什么意义。不过，现在回想起来，也许他应该重新评估一下他那时候的感觉。但是那时候，他只觉得这是某种古怪的游戏。至少他是这么告诉自己的。  
  
Tony总是会把这把螺丝刀随处乱放。马里布的客厅里，或者是他的办公室、厨房、健身室，或者是什么他从来都不会去，但是Steve最终能找到的地方。Steve找到后就会把它收起来，然后等着Tony找他要。一开始的时候，这大概确实只是个意外，但是后来，Steve就发现Tony开始故意这么做了。这个游戏自从奇塔瑞人入侵之后曾一度停止了，但是在几个月之前Fury第一次召唤Steve的时候又开始了。  
  
他们从来没有明说，只是这把螺丝刀而已。但是就和他们之间的很多事情一样，这个游戏也发生了变化。Tony不再把它要回来，他想让Steve留着它。他只是在需要用螺丝刀的时候对着Steve微笑，向他讨要，然后Steve就会从口袋里把它拿出来，等他用完之后再收起来。  
  
所以，每当Steve离开纽约的时候陪着他的就是Tony的螺丝刀。从那时开始，这就成为了他的一个习惯。他会找个安静的地方坐下来，握着螺丝刀的手柄头部把玩。他会想起一些事情，会微笑，会想要再回到Tony身边。他想起在过去的几个月里他以一种前所未有的深度重新认识了自己。想起他每次在Tony身边醒来时他可爱的样子，他的目光还没有对焦，他的头发凌乱，他的下巴上还有Steve背心的印记。  
  
现在——至少是在他不执行秘密任务的时候——Steve每日的生活就是训练、阅读、买菜、做饭、和队友们一起看电影、上床睡觉，然后再循环一遍。这种生活实在是太家庭主夫了，但是他喜欢。非常喜欢。他觉得迟早有一天，拥有家庭生活和稳定伴侣的新鲜感会过去，Tony和他会把注意力转移到其他事情上，但是对于他来说，这一天还早。现在他的脑子里全是Tony，他想要再抚摸他、亲吻他、听他说说日常的琐事、和他一起吐槽无聊的电视剧。  
  
这就是他的生活，而且这很完美。当然不是说客观上的一帆风顺——他和Tony还是会经常有争执和龃龉——但是他觉得这已经很完美了。  
  
老天，他真是离开家太久了。  
  
当昆式战机终于要降落在复仇者大厦楼顶时，Steve“噌”地跳了起来，Natasha和Clint坐在他身后的驾驶室里，异口同声地哼了一声。  
  
“秀恩爱的要来了。”Clint抑扬顿挫地说。  
  
他旁边，Natasha严肃地点点头。“你还记得那个时候吗？他在任务结束后无所事事，主动帮我们写报告来着。”  
  
“美好的时光。”Clint点头同意。  
  
“闭嘴，”Steve好脾气地说，抓住了他左边的把手。“你们两个都闭嘴。”  
  
Clint摆了摆手，他站起来，拿着他的弓和箭。“说真的，你和Stark就像长臂猿。你知道的，另一半一旦不在就会露出伤心脸。”  
  
“他们不会给对方梳毛。”Natasha评论道。  
  
Clint吹出一口气。“只是现在还不会。”  
  
Natasha摸着她的下巴，对着Steve笑笑。“但是他们确实会经常以很奇怪的姿势缠绕在一起。”  
  
“Tony和我不是长臂猿。”Steve咬牙切齿地说，强迫自己不在昆式停稳之前走来走去。“我们在恋爱，我们已经一个月没有见面了，想念彼此完全是合情合理的。”  
  
“当然了，但是你们的蜜月期已经延长到半年了。我只是说这不正常。”  
  
“不是这样的，”Natasha说道，Steve正打算要感谢她，她又接着说道：“频繁的性爱可以使得对彼此的心理和生理需求维持在一个较高的水平，甚至可以持续到感情的后续阶段。”  
  
“这……”Clint做呕吐状。“真的不是我想要知道的。”  
  
“你们能不能不要说话？”Steve哀求道，这时机舱后门上的指示灯终于变成了绿色。他拉起手柄，脸上情不自禁地露出一个大大的微笑。他低头看下平台，上面空无一人，Tony不在。他脸上的微笑消失了，他吞咽一口，皱起了眉头。  
  
“嗯，这可真新鲜。”Clint说，拍了拍他的胳膊，然后跑下飞机。“欢迎来到后热恋期，兄弟。”他回头朝他喊道。  
  
Natasha走到他旁边，翻了个白眼。“别理他。Clint在犯傻。我觉得他是遇到什么紧急的事情了。”  
  
他的肩膀沉了下去。“有紧急情况的话JARVIS会告诉我的。”  
  
“他可是Tony，Steve。他有可能是发明出了……传送机或者时间机器什么的——或者他忘记了而已，这不是世界末日。”  
  
这不是世界末日。Steve知道。但是。“他以前从来没有忘记过。”他在打开套房的门时说道。套房里当然也没有人，里面乱成一团，到处都是随意乱放的衣服、空瓶子和空饭盒。在沙发旁边还有好多Tony战甲的部件，大概是不同战甲上的，因为颜色不一样。  
  
Natasha用鼻子哼出一声。“看到了？他大概是沉浸在疯狂科学家模式里还没出来。”  
  
有Tony和Bruce在，他们已经习惯了看着一间屋子迅速地变成垃圾场。平常的时候，他们在过后会自己收拾，但是如果遇到什么突破的时候，就别指望了。  
  
Natasha走到一个之前似乎是装着一块披萨的地方。“另外，我们出发前，你们不是刚大吵了一架吗？”  
  
“也不是很大……”  
  
“Steve，我看见你连续两晚都是从你之前的房间里出来的。你们甚至在吃早餐的时候都不搭理对方，还有你之前从来——”  
  
Steve呻吟一声。“好了，好吧，或许是比我们之前的争吵要严重了一些，但是我们已经解决了。我觉得是吧。没有理由——”  
  
“作为了一个整整研究了男朋友五个月的人来说，你对他还是不够了解啊，是吧？”  
  
Steve皱起眉头。“什么？”  
  
“他可是Tony。如果他觉得哪怕有那么一丁点儿的可能你还在生他的气的话，他都会把自己关在工作室里，想着你回来的时候就会和他分手。他当然不会跑上来迎接你了。”  
  
Steve坚定地摇摇头。“他知道我爱他。他要是这么想的话就太蠢了……”他的声音越来越小，他揉了揉眼睛。“好吧，他确实可能会这么想。”  
  
Natasha笑了起来。“你对男人的品味可真是糟糕。”  
  
“至少我还有品位……还有男人。”  
  
“小心点，幽默大王。”Natasha说，带着明显的笑意。  
  
Steve没有回答，他笑了笑，然后拥抱了她。  
  
“去吧。”过了一会儿后她说道，抬头看着他，“给他带一杯咖啡。他会需要的。今晚的和好性爱需要不少体力。”  
  
Steve感觉他的脸有些发烫，但是他没有反对。她说得确实有道理。  
  
Natasha露出一个恶作剧般的笑容——她总是很清楚他在想什么——然后仰起头轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊。“Tony很爱你。别让他告诉你其他的。”她走到电梯口，朝他笑了笑，然后门就关上了。  
  
Steve笑着摇摇头，他绕路来到厨房。他看见壁炉上挂着五只圣诞袜，不禁有些得意的笑了起来。他们每人都有一只。蓝色的是Steve的，红色的是Tony的，两只金色的是DUM-E和U的，还有一只大大的、绿色的、用二进制做图案的是JARVIS的。Tony还花了一星期来说他不想庆祝圣诞节。  
  
Steve拿起一盒肉桂饼干，拆开包装，拿出一片给Tony的放进烤箱，在准备咖啡时自己吃掉了另外一片，他打开一个纸箱，拿出Tony印有“我的男朋友是超级英雄”的杯子。  
  
和Tony的神盾档案上写的相反，Tony其实喜欢在黑咖啡里加一勺糖。在他们交往了四个月后，在Steve的再三刺探之下，Tony才终于告诉了他。整整四个月Tony都是喝着他不喜欢的咖啡，因为他觉得如果他和Steve说希望下次能在咖啡里加一点糖的话会让Steve失望。  
  
到现在，Steve觉得他已经大概摸清了Tony的脾气了。不过，令人沮丧的是，这意味着他得接受大部分情况下他无法判断Tony在想什么。一个月是很长的一段时间，如果Natasha说的是对的，Tony这段时间一直都在闷闷不乐的话，他的确不知道Tony见到他会是什么反应。  
  
Steve发出一声叹息，他在听到电梯门打开的时候浑身一紧。他深吸一口气，但是电梯里面空无一人。上帝。他一直在期望、等待、恳求某种神力来让这次任务早点结束，但是他现在却感到焦虑不安了。  
  
忽然，电梯里发出了“嘀嘀”的响声，应该可以被解读为不耐烦。  
  
“JARVIS？”Steve问，困惑地皱起眉头。  
  
没有回答。  
  
Steve的脸上露出了一个半是疲惫、半是好笑的微笑。他拿起咖啡和饼干，走进电梯。他一踏进轿厢，“嘀嘀”声就停止了。  
  
“他让你别和我说话的，是不是？”  
  
沉默。  
  
Steve抬头看见电梯摄像头发出的亮光，他压住一个笑容，过了一会儿，亮光开始闪烁起来。长、短、长、长、短、短、短、短。 _是的。_  
  
Steve吹出一口气。“真成熟，Tony。”他嘟囔道。然后，他开始规律地敲击扶手。  
  
_他会和我说话吗？_  
  
摄像头又开始闪烁了。  
  
_他很固执，但是没有受虐倾向。_  
  
Steve哼了一声，把头靠到电梯壁上。  
  
“请到工作室。”他对着空气说，在电梯开始下降时深吸了一口气。  
  
要想解决这个事情只有一个办法。  
  


* * *

  
工作室里异常的安静——没有音乐、没有DUM-E在撞坏东西、什么都没有。Tony安静地坐在一张工作台前，背对着门，弓着背看着几张纸。即使从远处，Steve也可以看出他的肩膀紧绷。  
  
工作室的门自动打开了，JARVIS甚至都没有通报他的到来。这再次证明了Natasha是对的，Tony知道他要来，故意不理他。  
  
工作室的另一边，空荡荡的房间里传出了嗡鸣声，两个机器人在围着Tony的压力测试舱快速绕圈。Steve咧嘴笑了。看着DUM-E和U追逐打闹总是能逗乐他。  
  
“嘿。”他喊了一声，走进工作室。Tony把椅子坐转过来，夸张地做着吃惊的表情，他举起他手里的杯子和盘子。Tony的眼睛里满是血丝，有那么一瞬间他露出了宽慰和欣喜的神情，但是在意识到这是他想要隐藏起来的情绪时又消失了。Tony有多种身份，但是绝对不是一个好演员，至少在Steve面前不是。  
  
“我给你带来了咖啡。”Steve说，慢慢靠近他。  
  
DUM-E和U停了下来，朝他的方向冲来，发出表示激动的尖锐响声，这总是能把他逗笑。“嗯，你们想我了，是吗？”Steve笑着，把盘子和杯子都拿到一只手里，艰难地维持平衡，然后摸了摸伸到他面前的两只爪子。  
  
“你回来了。”Tony说，紧张地笑了笑。“见鬼，对不起，我肯定是给忘记了。任务怎么样？科威特还在吗？这次找到了真正有用的线索吗？”  
  
Steve翻了个白眼，Tony装得太差劲了。Steve后退了一步看着他。他的身体紧绷，但是失望在从他的身体里迅速地流走。“没有。”他说。“满大人只是又给我们留了一个惊喜派对。”  
  
Tony哼了一声，显然是想要表现得不那么感兴趣。“现在已经不能算惊喜了，是吧？你还好吗？我应该多关注下你的情况的……”  
  
Steve喷出一口气。“甜心，你知道你给了我JARVIS的全部权限是吧？这意味着我可以让他在你检查我的时候告知我。”他说，JARVIR在承认Tony差不多一天要检查八十次Steve的情况时一点儿都没有犹豫，甚至还有点儿愉快。  
  
Tony明显地畏缩了一下，脸上有些红，他把一只手插进他凌乱的头发里。“我没想到……你会这么做……没想到。那么……”他清了清喉咙。“那好吧……你的手臂怎么样了？”  
  
近距离下，Tony显得更加疲惫了，这算不上意外，最近Tony一直都这样。“只是有点酸……”他来回转着他的手臂。“看吧，不痛。不用担心。”  
  
终于，Tony脸上漠不关心的表情不见了，取而代之的是浓烈急切的担心，他颤抖着深吸了一口气，把他的椅子完全转了过来。当Steve在他一臂距离之内时，他立刻卷起了Steve的袖子，用大拇指摩挲着那里的皮肤。“现在伤都没有完全好，当时肯定很严重。”他深深叹了口气。“该死的，Steve。我讨厌这种惊险的情况，特别是我不在你身边的时候。”  
  
Steve把咖啡和饼干放在桌子上少有的几处空地上，耸耸肩。“我知道。我不是想让你担心。他们让我吃了一惊，仅此而已。”  
  
“胡说，”Tony不满地说，拿起咖啡杯喝了一小口。“我知道你是在拉开Barton。你明知道你会被击中的。”  
  
听到这里，Steve的眼神变得锐利了。“你怎么——”  
  
Tony叹了口气，耸耸肩。“我或许可能在你走之前给你的制服上装了一个信号发射器。”  
  
Steve哼了一声，但是发现自己生气不起来。“当然了。”他慢慢蹲下来，手臂环住Tony的身体，额头贴着他的胸口，深深呼吸。  
  
“你不知道我有多想你。”他对着Tony的胸口低声说道。这不够。没有什么话语能够表达他是多么渴求这一刻。  
  
Tony微微颤动了一下。Steve感到一双布满茧子的手急迫地抚摸着他的肩膀，感到Tony的整个身体无力地靠在他身上，他在亲吻Steve的脖颈时颤抖着呼出一口气，这可以算作是他屈服了。  
  
Tony再次开口时，声音很轻：“对不起，我没有到楼上去迎接你。我没有忘记，很显然。从你走后的每一秒我都在想你。我只是……又愚蠢又没有安全感……我应该要去的。”  
  
Steve咬着嘴唇。“是的，你应该去的。”他说，抬头看着Tony漂亮的眼睛。“还有你觉得我不希望在那里看到你也很蠢。”他倾身吻了吻Tony油乎乎的脸颊。“我会希望你去的，哪怕我还在生气的话也是的。不管怎么样我都希望你能在那里，Tony。”  
  
他们维持了这样的姿势一会儿。虽然没人说话，但是这样就足够了。只要能待在这里……只要他们终于能在一起就足够了。  
  
当Steve再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的目光看向了Tony工作台上放着的蓝图和草稿。有那么一会儿，他考虑过就不要问，这次就装作没有看见，但是他保证过自己不会让事情变成这样。他不能因为他们对此意见不一致就无视Tony的工作。  
  
他不想让他们之间变得漠不关心。  
  
另外，他得承认——大多数时候，他对Tony做出的新战甲很感兴趣。除了他们之间无止尽地为了Tony是否过于努力了而争执之外，各种各样独立的、自给自足的战甲的想法可以说是赞爆了。他甚至无法完全想清楚在它们的帮助下他们现在能做到的事情，他们现在可以多拯救多少生命。  
  
他仰起头用鼻子蹭着Tony的脖子，然后深吸了一口气。“那个是几号？”他问，努力让自己的口吻保持中立没有偏见。  
  
不过这并没有什么作用。他一说出这话，就感到Tony的身体绷紧了——这就是他需要的答案了。这么说Natasha是对的——毫无意外。Tony依然在想着他们上次的争执，好吧，在回忆到这里时身体紧绷可以说是正常反应。那次很糟糕。是他们目前为止吵得最厉害的一次。最近他们争吵的话题总是围绕着这些战甲。这个话题他们已经都不想再提起，这个话题也已经让他度过了十几个独自一人的漫漫长夜。他们每次为这个争吵后似乎都更加糟糕了。  
  
其实无论Tony怎么想，归根结底他们争执的焦点并不是战甲。而是Tony想要把他的真正的问题隐藏在他炫酷的新玩具之下，而这让Steve控制不住自己的情绪。  
  
Tony重重地叹了口气，拉起Steve的手亲吻他。“那是Mark 31。”他终于答道。“它可以……高速飞行。比其他的战甲都要快22.6倍，反应时间也更短。其实挺棒的。”  
  
“唔……”Steve哼了一声，他并不怀疑这个。不过，这说明Tony在他离开的这段时间里做出了六副新战甲。考虑到从最初想法到最终完成所需要的时间，再减去他在楼上陪他吃饭、睡觉，和做其他事情的时间，一般情况下完成一副战甲需要3.5天。这是说不眠不休地做完一幅战甲需要3.5天。Steve离开了23天……所以Tony最多睡了48小时——假设他说的是实话的话。“好吧，天才。”他宣布，他把两只手都放到他的腋窝下拉他起来。“现在是睡觉时间了。你可以在你流着口水说梦话的时候和我详细说说。”  
  
Tony喷出一口气 ，但是没有反抗，Steve让Tony的整个身体贴紧他的胸膛，然后抱着他走向电梯口。他们离开工作室的时候，全息图开始慢慢消失了，这算是Tony默许了接下来要发生的事情。Tony了解他，他预料到了这些。  
  
“所以，”几秒钟后Tony说道。“这意味着你不会和JARVIS确认了吗？”  
  
Steve发出一声大声的叹息，他按下了墙上的按钮，把Tony放下来，等待电梯到来。所以他们还是在讨论这个问题了。  
  
“我说过，如果你觉得你有必要对我说谎的话，我也没有办法。”他用拇指抚摸着Tony的脖子，擦掉那里的一小块油污。“我是想要相信你的。还有我想我已经为上次把JARVIS牵扯进来道歉过了。我那时……很生气，很沮丧。”  
  
Tony微微耸耸肩，移开目光。“我没说你没有。”  
  
Steve向前走了一步，他一只手抬起 Tony的下巴强迫他直视着他。“我们已经解决了这个问题了，我现在不生气了， Tony。”  
  
“嗯，我知道。不过……”Tony的嘴角微微翘了起来。“JARVIS？”  
  
“我由衷地为您的归来感到高兴，Captain。”JARVIS用略微有些激动的声音说道。“我可以向您担保我们现在正在研制的确实是Mark 31。然而，Mark 25和Mark 26有相同的结构和相似的程序，它们都作用都是重型起重，只是在四个小程序、两个武器系统和涂装上有所差别。因此并不需要完全重建。所以您的计算是不正确的。Mr. Stark 在过去的23天里睡了98小时，虽然小于均值，但是还不致命。”一阵停顿，当JARVIS继续开口时，他的声音里有些尴尬。“他还请我转告您，他在您离开的这段时间里‘像个听话的好兵’一样进食了绿色蔬菜。”  
  
Steve大笑了起来，他紧紧抱住Tony。“我真是太想你了。”  
  
他们旁边传来了电梯门打开的声音。  
  
“但愿如此。”Tony说，露出一个满意的微笑，Steve把他推进电梯。  
  
Steve无视了这句话里面的暗示。对于Tony，比起和他无止境地争论，直接告诉他他的那些不安有多么可笑是更好的方法。“你睡得怎么样？”Steve问，他再一次拥抱Tony，把他的鼻子埋进他的颈窝。  
  
“好些了。”Tony立刻答道。  
  
Steve叹气道：“Tony……”  
  
“我没骗你，上帝！”他呻吟道。“我要怎么做才能让你不再时刻怀疑我？在我体内装一个测谎仪？催眠？做梦境笔记？情感绘画？”他想要挣脱出Steve的怀抱，但是失败了。他挣扎了一会儿，还是放弃了。这种时候让Steve庆幸自己是超级士兵。“好吧，鸡妈妈。”Tony嘟囔道。“这段时间我一共发作过三次，两天前的那次特别糟糕，不过这已经是进步了，Steve。上次你离开的时候我——”  
  
“我知道。”Steve说，后退了一些看着Tony的眼睛。“我讨厌把你一个人留下这么长时间。”  
  
Tony哼了一声。“你说得好像我是需要特别看护的病患一样。”  
  
Steve皱起眉头，装作正在努力思考。“好吧，有的时候要喂你吃饭确实要费一番周折。让你上床也要花费比一个正常人更多的力气，而且看看你现在的样子，把你洗干净肯定也要用掉很多时间和意志。”他指着Tony手臂上的污迹。“你需要全职看护，真的。”  
  
Tony大笑了起来，再次挣扎起来想要摆脱Steve的桎梏。不过他也知道这必然是要失败的。“你知道吗？你的共浴口活，现在没啦！嘴碎队长！”  
  
Tony用尽全力，终于在Steve的手臂中转过身，他的背贴着Steve的胸，脚抵着电梯的墙。当他发现他没办法推动Steve时，就开始往墙上爬。  
  
“你到底在干什么？”Steve笑道，他尽力在Tony玩杂耍的时候不让他的手腕脱臼。  
  
“我在为了正义而战啊，Steve，你觉得我看起来像是在干什么？”Tony歇斯底里的吹出一口气。他的脚现在踏在电梯扶手上了，后背压着Steve的胸。他想把Steve往后推，但是他的这个姿势明显是死路一条。Tony哼了一声。“有一天……我会承认试图和你搏斗是多么的荒谬。”  
  
Steve亲吻他的脖颈。“这样最好。”  
  
Tony点点头，Steve意识到，在这一刻，Tony终于放弃了抗争，无论是身体上的还是心理上的。他在Steve的怀中瘫软下来，整个后背都靠着Steve的胸，屁股贴着他的裆部。他看起来暂时不打算从扶手上下来。他把脸侧过来，Steve看见他的目光呆滞。“嗨。”他柔声说道。  
  
Steve笑了：“嗨。”  
  
“想你。”  
  
“差点就要骗过我了。”  
  
“我好蠢、好傻、好笨。我想你。好想你。一直都想。”  
  
Steve微微笑了笑，这大概掩饰不了他在听见Tony承认这个的时候内心的震颤。他之前都没有意识到他有多么需要听到这个。有那么一会儿，他们只是注视着彼此。然后Tony慢慢倾身在他的嘴唇上留下一个懒洋洋的吻。  
  
当他抽身回去的时候，他棕色的大眼睛里已经充满了情欲。“忘记口活吧。在你强迫我睡觉之前，我们能不能做共浴性爱？因为这个，”他用他的屁股研磨Seve的小腹。“……我觉得是个绝妙的想法。”  
  
Steve笑了，他放开了Tony的手臂，让他抱住他的腰。“你可以试试看能不能说服我。”  
  
通常，他们会花一两分钟时间挑逗对方，装作自己没有那么强烈的欲望，但是现在，在一个月没有见面之后，Steve现在……真的有点失去耐心了。而从Tony扭动他的手臂的样子来看，他应该也是。这大概是有稳定伴侣唯一的坏处了。一旦分开，就会马上想起之前你已经有多么习惯拥有规律的性爱了。  
  
挑逗显然不在考虑范围之内了。Steve的一只手很快摸向了Tony的肚子，然后向下摸到他的裆部，感到他裤子里面的东西已经半硬了。  
  
“怎么样？”Tony停下来呼吸了一口。他在Steve的手掌上摩擦着他的勃起。“你觉得可能性有多少？有人告诉过我我很有说服力的。”  
  
Steve喘着气，感到他今天异常的兴奋，他无法控制自己不去蹭着Tony的屁股。“确实很有说服力……”  
  
电梯停了下来，通往套房的门打开了。Steve正要扯掉Tony的裤子，却发现Pepper正焦急的在入口等着他们。  
  
“我……”她说道，她看了他们一眼，然后眨眨眼，停顿了一阵，“真的？”  
  
Tony——依然还悬挂在半空，对着Steve的手掌发着情——只是无所谓地耸耸肩。“这事天经地义，Pepper。”  
  
Steve拍掉他的手，慢慢后退一步让Tony站直。“嗨。”他说，他在走近她时皱起眉头，她的眼睛睁得很大，满是恐惧和哀求的神色。她看起来快要崩溃了，她的脸煞白。“你还好吗？”  
  
Pepper摇摇头，用手揉了揉太阳穴。“我真的不想打扰你们。我知道你的任务才刚结束——”她打住话头咳嗽了两声，Steve朝Tony翻了个白眼，他竟然随意泄露涉及国家安全的机密。“我知道你们有计划……”  
  
Tony靠到Steve身上，装作和他耳语，“她说的计划是指变态的浴室墙壁性爱。”  
  
Steve又翻了个白眼。“你永远不是一个麻烦，Pepper。怎么了？”  
  
Pepper的脸上蒙上了一层无法读懂的阴影。她叹了口气，慢慢把目光移向Tony。“是Happy……”  
  


* * *

  
“他到底为什么会去那里？”Tony恼怒地问道。他已经犹如困兽一般在客厅里来回走了半个小时了。这让Steve感到心烦意乱，但是他知道这时候Tony是不可能稳稳坐住的，所以也只好忍着。  
  
“他妈的他去哪里不好？为什么非要去见鬼的中国剧院？”他吼道，空荡荡的房间里甚至可以听见轻微的回声。现在这里只有他们三个人，但是JARVIS已经通知了其他人，他们很快也会过来。这一周Bruce都在华盛顿，帮神盾搞一个医疗设备的项目，但是他说他会尽快回来。  
  
Pepper坐在Steve旁边，她用手搓着她的刘海，直到有几缕头发被弄乱了。她的眼睛周围有脏东西，脸色苍白，这是Steve见过的她最失魂落魄的样子了。她深深地叹了口气，抬起头。“你还记得上个月我任命他做安保主管吗？”  
  
Tony停住了片刻，点点头，然后又继续踱起步来。Steve担心他如果不小心的话会撞到什么东西摔倒的。  
  
Pepper咬着嘴唇，视线看向窗户外面。“他……做得有些过头。不是说总是这样，但是，好吧，大部分时候都是，真的。他和好几个员工发生了口角，强迫他们带上工牌。他还要求来访的客人要填写好几十张表格。昨天我遇见了一个几年前认识的故人。他只是想要来介绍他现在在做的项目，Happy他就……被吓到了。他说Killian的行为很可疑，说他不相信他，还说他见识过这样的‘疯子’……”  
  
Tony咬着嘴笑了笑。“我应该感到冒犯吗？”  
  
“听着，我——”Pepper说道。“我不知道到底是怎么回事，但是我觉得他有可能是去跟踪Killian了什么的。我也不知道……”她直直盯着地板，声音越来越小。  
  
Steve用一只手臂环住Pepper的肩膀，把她拉近些。Pepper如此瘦弱，但是却是他认识的最强大的人之一，无论什么时候想到这个，他都会感到吃惊。“医生怎么说？”他问。  
  
Pepper耸耸肩。“他们认为现在最好是让他保持昏迷状态。他们说他有内出血……”  
  
Tony呻吟一声，把脸埋进手掌里。他现在站在吧台旁边，一动不动，Steve看见他正盯着玻璃架子上放着的好几瓶苏格兰威士忌，不禁皱起眉头。  
  
实话说，他们并没有讨论过这个问题，也从来没有公开承认过。Tony从来没有正式宣布自己戒酒了什么之类的，他只是从几个月前开始委婉地拒绝别人递给他的酒，如果他们要庆祝什么的话，Steve会提前准备一瓶气泡苹果酒，这样Tony就不会觉得自己被排挤在外了。  
  
Steve尽力不把这件事情小题大做。他很清楚Tony不喜欢给自己和自己所作的事情贴标签。所以最好的做法就是支持他，不强迫他解释自己的决定。  
  
现在，Tony正看着那些酒，手指敲打着吧台桌面，他在考虑选项是总是会这么做。  
  
“Tony？”Steve低声喊道。“过来吧，和我们坐在一起。”  
  
Tony立刻转过身，朝他眨眨眼。他在走过来时脸微微有些发红。他再没看一眼那些威士忌。当Tony在他身边重重坐下时，Steve迅速抓起他的一只手，先轻轻捏了一下，然后举起来亲吻他的手背。  
  
Pepper哼了一声看着他们。“你们俩真是可爱得恼人，我告诉过你们吗？”  
  
“你和所有其他人，”Tony的嘴角露出一个小小的微笑，但是眼里并没有什么笑意。“说过很多次，表达了不同程度的厌烦。我们是斯戴佛的妻子*，知道了。”  
  
（* 译注：出自Stepford Wives《复制娇妻》，在斯戴佛所有的人的妻子都是对丈夫千依百顺的复制机器人。）  
  
Pepper把整个身体都靠在Steve身上，这样好把她的右手放到Tony的膝盖上。“这是在夸你，Tony。”  
  
Tony叹了口气，Steve感到他靠在他的肩膀上摇了摇头。他没有被Steve握住的那只手抓住了Pepper颤抖的手指。  
  
“他会挺过来的。”Steve说道，但是没有人回应他。Tony棕色的眼睛里透着深深的沮丧，Steve知道短期内是这事是结束不了的了。他感到Tony的肩上又压上了新的包袱，很明显Tony为此事感到自责。虽然就算他当时在场的话，也不可能会料到这个，但是他总是会找到一个理由说这是他的错。  
  
Steve也知道现在劝他是没用的，因为此刻，Tony完全失去了理智，成为了他扭曲的逻辑的俘虏，而Steve能做的只有希望他不会做出什么傻事。  
  


* * *

  
_一则关于幸运饼干的真实故事。_  
  
_它们看起来像是中国的。听起来也像是中国的。但是其实却是美国人的发明。这就是它们为什么是中空的，满是谎言，还在你嘴里留下糟糕的味道。_  
  
当然了，他们早就知道是满大人发动的袭击，在公共客厅的电视闪出一道红光之前就知道了。这整个事件都充满了满大人的风格。TLC是著名的华人聚集区，和最近的几起爆炸比对的话，不难看出谁是幕后主使。Steve只是等待例行的电视讲话做最终的确认，当满大人终于出现了的时候，他已经准备好迎接Tony的怒火了。  
  
他现在不再踱步了，而是死死地站在电视机前，直直盯着满大人的眼睛，似乎想要穿过显示屏直接徒手把他掐死。  
  
_我的门徒刚刚又捣毁了一个廉价的美国仿品：中国剧院。总统先生，我知道这很令人沮丧，不过这一季的恐怖事件已经接近尾声了。请勿担忧。重头戏就要来了：你的毕业典礼。_  
  
Tony一拳打在电视机旁边的墙面上。他并不生气——而是愤怒，最糟糕的是，他感到愧疚。  
  
“坐下，Stark。”Clint平静地说，他正坐在沙发的靠背上。  
  
“操你的，Barton。”Tony吐了口口水，现在电视上正在以两秒一张的速度播放一些照片。有满大人和一群面带笑容的儿童在一起的照片，还有各种军火武器的照片，最后是一段满大人朝Ellis总统的照片开枪的视频。  
  
“这真是操蛋。”Tony忽然说道，他的眼里燃起了怒火，声音里压抑着愤怒。“我要去找到那个王八蛋，然后亲手结果了他。”  
  
Pepper叹息了一声。“Tony，冷静。”  
  
Tony对她沉下脸，但是没有立刻回答她。“不。”他思考了片刻后说道，现在他的两只手都攥成了拳头。“我们已经和他玩了好几个月的捉迷藏了。我们现在有什么进展了吗？我不能再等下去了。再也没有什么秘密任务了，也不玩什么暗中监视了。Fury曾经有过他的机会，但是他失败了。现在这是我的事了，我要亲手把他撕碎，在他——”  
  
“Stark。”Natasha用坚定的声音说道，这成功地让Tony安静了一会儿。“这不是‘你’的事情，这是‘复仇者’的事情。你用不着说服我们。我们是一个团队。无论你计划怎么做，我们都和你站在一起。”  
  
Tony干笑了一声，似乎是不相信，又似乎是在嘲讽。“你根本都不认识Happy。”  
  
Bruce坐在餐厅柜台旁，手里端着一杯热茶，他清了清喉咙，把眼睛推回鼻梁。“这不是重点，Tony。”  
  
Steve点点头。“Bruce说得对。重点是Happy是你的人，而你是我们的人。”  
  
Tony抿着嘴。他没有反驳，没有说出声，但是很明显他并不真的相信他们的话。Steve知道Tony依然固执地认为他不能很好地和团队合作。他认为其他人对他的友善是源自工作的需要，最多也就是出于对他的尊重。Tony并不是很理解什么是真正的友谊。对于他来说，人们留在他身边是因为他们需要什么东西。Rhodey、Pepper和Happy是例外，虽然他现在也接受了Steve是另一个例外，但是Steve知道他依然不是很相信其他的人。  
  
Tony深深地叹了口气，把视线移开。最终他内心的这场争斗以平局告终，和以往一样。  
  
Natasha从吧台站起来，转向他们，她手里转着两把小刀。“我这么简单地说吧，Tony。告诉我们做什么，我们去做。”  
  
Tony闻言抬起头。“什么？”  
  
Clint深呼出一口气。“你听见她说的了。那个王八蛋这次打中了你的要害。告诉我们你想怎么样，我们会想办法让他付出代价的。”  
  
Tony的眼里完全被原始的情感覆盖了，他移开目光，盯着地板。或许是因为总是叫他Stark的Natasha这次用了Tony，或许是因为Clint绝对的口气——他语气中透露出来他坚信他们肯定能找到满大人，无论要花费什么代价、无论他躲藏在哪里，他们最终定能把他交给正义来审判。  
  
Tony又叹了口气，现在他终于动摇了。“好吧。”他说，伸了伸肩膀。“现在，我需要的只是……时间。我会让JARVIS重建TLC现场的场景。我需要你们盯着神盾，看看他们有没有什么没有告诉我们的消息。还有，”Tony小声继续说道，他的眼睛紧盯着地板。“我要回马里布。”  
  
房间里一阵沉默。  
  
Steve知道，Tony想为Happy报仇，想要亲手为Happy报仇。从某种程度上来说，这可以理解，但是这会浪费时间。有些东西比自我意识更加重要。  
  
Steve抬头看着他。“不，你不用。”他柔声说。“我们不能在这个时候离开纽约。如果他要袭击纽约的话，神盾局还指望着我们。我们要——”  
  
“我从来没说过什么‘我们’。”Tony停顿了很长的一段时间，然后他转过身直视Steve的目光，他似乎是下定了决心。“当然，JARVIS在这里也可以重建初虚拟现场，但是如果我亲自去检查现场……去寻找残留物……说不定能发现什么线索……”  
  
Steve叹了口气。Tony也需要去看看Happy，虽然他没把这话说出来。  
  
Bruce抬起头用恳求的目光看着Tony。“如果这就是满大人所希望的呢？把我们分开，引走我们当中的一人。”  
  
Tony绷紧了下巴。“我们之前就是分开的。一直都是。你们也大部分情况下都是单独行动。我一个人在这里待了一个月，怎么现在就成问题了？另外，满大人从来没有直接点过我们的名字。他甚至都没有提到过我们。他有他自己的日程表，而他显然想要避免直接的冲突。所以他才总是袭击离我们很远的目标。”他挥着手。“我不觉得他在意我们，他只是在纠缠政府而已。天知道Ellis怎么招惹到他了。”  
  
Natasha听到这话后目光变得迷离。“即使你是对的。他刚刚袭击了洛杉矶，宣布说要有大动作。这会让事情有所变化。如果有什么地方需要我们呢？如果他在你离开的这段时间里现出真身了呢？”  
  
“有我的新战甲，我可以在两小时之内回到纽约。”他说这话的时候不带任何感情，他这么说只是在安抚其他人。  
  
Natasha在椅子里动了动。“或许两小时之内也不够呢？”  
  
Steve叹了口气。“我和他一起去。”  
  
Clint警惕地看着他。“这样有更好一些吗？”  
  
Tony的目光依然紧盯着地板。“我不需要你来做我的保镖，Steve。我有战甲。我一直以来都是自己照顾自己。我不需要你来——”  
  
“这和我们无关。”Steve打断了他的话。“如果我们要分开的话就把力量平均分配，这样当受到袭击时任何一边都不至于全军覆没。这是基础的战略知识。”  
  
“这根本就是胡扯。”Tony用尖利的声音说。“我在任何时候都可以单挑那个王八蛋。”  
  
Steve挺直肩膀。他想要避免使出这张牌的，但是Tony不肯让步，这点他表达得很清楚了。“作为你的领导，我告诉你：你要么和我一起去，要么就干脆别去。这是我最终的决定。”  
  
Tony的鼻孔里吹着气，他张开嘴，但是什么都没说出来。显然他气得都无法组织语言了。他也因心烦意乱而无法清晰的思考。  
  
“伙计们……”Pepper虚弱地举起一只手。她见证过几次他们最激烈的争吵，她显然和Steve一样已经受够了。“你们能现在不说这个吗？”  
  
“我会让神盾警戒起来。”Natasha说道。“告诉他们我们分开了。我们会给两边都准备好战机。会没事的。”  
  
“或者会更糟糕一些。”Clint说，“不管怎么样，我加入。”  
  
Tony长长地叹了口气。“我不需要你们来打我的战争。”  
  
Bruce站起来，耸耸肩。“是的，但是我们是一个团队，Tony。”他做了个鬼脸。“所以无论如何我们都会的。”  
  
Tony无力地笑了笑，他垂下目光，Steve可以看见他身上的紧张感正在消散。  
  
Clint耸耸肩，做出无所谓的样子，然后他也站了起来。“你让我们住在这里，给我们吃的，为我们支付医保的费用。现在别做一个爱哭鬼了，好好利用我们吧。”  
  
Tony拘谨地笑了笑，抬起头，木然地点点头。他看着Pepper慢慢走向电梯口，“我的战甲一个小时后可以准备好。我们可以在你的会议结束后立刻就走。”  
  
Pepper停下脚步，点点头。她朝Tony露出一个疲惫的微笑，然后按下了她面前的按钮。  
  
其他人也都陆续离开了。Tony清清喉咙，他还站在沙发边，脚像生根了似的一动不动。“对不起。”过了一会儿后，他不安地对Steve说道。他在两腿之间不断轮换重心，然后终于朝他走了过来。“我不该那么做的。”  
  
Steve不禁露出一个浅浅的微笑，他迅速拉过Tony，让他坐到他的大腿上。“我们会找到他的。”他保证道，然后在Tony唇上留下一个从容不迫的吻。  
  
Tony点点头，倒在他身上。他们又接吻了一会儿，然后Tony把他的额头埋进Steve的颈窝里。  
  
“我真是一团糟。”他贴着Steve的皮肤小声说道。“不知道你有没有注意到，但是我真是糟糕得冒烟了。”  
  
Steve微微摇摇头。“鉴于你进来所经历的事情，如果你不这样我才会吃惊呢。”  
  
Tony的手臂环住了他，紧紧地抱住他。除了做爱之外，Tony并不经常这样紧贴着他。这有点儿出乎意料，Steve不知道该怎么办，只有把他抱得更紧一些。  
  
一阵很长的沉默，然后Tony轻声说道：“这个借口也只能用到现在了。”  
  
“还没有那么久。”Steve轻柔地答道，他后退一些直视着Tony的眼睛。Tony抓住这个机会吻了吻他的太阳穴，他的手指玩弄着Steve脖子根处的几簇头发。Steve耸耸肩，笑了笑。“你还是有几次机会的，要我来说的话。”  
  
Tony哼了一声，然后露出一个感激的微笑。“我不想再把这个也搞砸了。我们最近总是吵架……”  
  
Steve叹了口气。“我们争吵，然后我们和好。人就是如此。你什么都没搞砸。”  
  
Tony有些意外地眨眨眼，他的眼里露出了震惊的神色。“但是那些战甲……”  
  
“我不是因为战甲生气的，Tony，我和你说过了。”Steve答道，他重重地叹了口气。他要说多少次才能让Tony天才的大脑记住这句话？“你没有在治疗你的PTSD，你甚至连谈都不愿意谈，你不停地制造战甲只是因为你需要什么东西来分散你的注意力。不是战甲的问题，那些战甲很棒。”  
  
Tony茫然地看着他。他把Steve抱得更紧了，但是如Steve所料，他什么都没说。  
  
Steve终于认命般地长长叹了口气。他倾身吻过Tony的眉毛。“我只是想让你好受一些。我……担心你。这是恋爱关系中不可避免的一部分。”  
  
Tony轻轻笑了笑，他的手摸上了Steve的脸，他带着薄茧的手指在Steve的脸颊上跳起了舞。“你是个好人，Steve Rogers。”  
  
Steve低下头，把Tony哄骗进又一个吻里。“你也是。”他在他的唇边说道，然后为了防止Tony反驳，他慢慢把他的舌头挤进他的嘴里。  
  
简单的话语无法表达的东西，他希望他的吻表达出来了。


	2. 阴云密布

Tony

  
Tony一直以来都很讨厌医院。医院里面白净、闪亮的墙壁不仅不能让他放松，反而令他感到幽闭恐惧。自从他很小的时候，他就把医院和失去、畏惧和愧疚联系在了一起。他还记得每次Edwin Jarvis想让他乖乖去医院的时候都会用甜甜圈来收买他。当然了，即使在吃过甜甜圈之后，如果医生要把他带进令人毛骨悚然的检查室的话，他还是会可怜兮兮地紧紧抱住管家的腿不放。  
  
这其中一部分的原因是医院里的味道。所有的医院闻起来都是一个味道：一股刺鼻的消毒剂的味道，消毒剂和恐惧还有病菌混合在一起，死亡就潜伏在这气味之下，消毒过的棉垫和纱布也阻挡不了。  
  
Tony想不起来上一次他主动走进医院是什么时候了。即使是在他父母过世的时候，他也没有去医院。毕竟在他得到车祸的消息时他们就已经死了，在经过一番辩论之后，最后是Obadiah去确认他们了身份。等到他们的尸体被清洗干净，梳妆打扮好了之后，Tony精神恍惚得都连去停尸房的路都记不住。  
  
阿富汗事件后，在Pepper和Rhodey的反对下，他也没有去医院。他叫来私人医生在家里给他做了检查，这就足够了。  
  
不得不承认，这其实有点儿讽刺，他在过去几年里受过那么多伤，竟然一次也没有去过医院。不过，作为一位复仇者，神盾有最好的医疗设施，所以也就没有必要再去公共医院了，他对此非常感激。  
  
总的来说，Tony像躲避瘟疫一样躲避着医院和诊所。  
  
但是今天不一样。  
  
因为这一次……这一次是Happy。Happy是他多年的朋友，久到他都记不清了。Happy会眼睛都不眨一下就为他赴死。而这给他带来了什么呢？他躺在一间昏暗的房间里，电视里放着《唐顿庄园》。好吧，Happy会喜欢的，他喜欢这见鬼的电视剧，如果他不是昏迷着的话。  
  
一位护士在在门口说着关于探视时间的问题。Tony想要无视她，但是他头顶上时钟的滴答声让这变得很难。从某种程度上来说，时间真的很有意思。当他在战场上拯救世界的时候，时间不够永远不是问题。那种时候时间是他的敌人，他可以打败的敌人，如果不能在物理上摧毁的话，就做点儿什么其他的。这给了他一次次突破极限的理由。他可以用意志来改变那时的时间。不过现在，Tony不知道该如何面对呼吸机下残破的存在。  
  
他的一生里的大部分时光，都用在逃避他的短处和不足之上了。他永远也无法获得父亲的认可，也判断不出他什么时候把他身边的人推得太远了。只在那么很少的时候，Tony会直面他犯下的错误，承认自己的不足，成为更好的人。他知道只有少数真正勇敢的人，敢于问出“我到底哪里做错了？我是怎么搞砸的？”然后真诚地求得解答。Tony在花了很长时间之后，终于也走到了这里。这其中大部分的原因是因为他不想知道在多年的虚荣、无知和自毁之下，他到底还剩下了些什么。他不想在能知道得到救赎还需要走多远之前就得知答案。他曾经满足于随波逐流，等待命运的安排。  
  
Steve改变了这一点。Steve鼓励他面对他的过去，让他从他的过去看了到了一些新的东西，一些好的东西。  
  
然而，此时想要保持乐观积极是很困难的，因为Happy——他此生最大的失败的象征——正躺在几尺之远的地方，特别是这个象征曾经还把他的一生都用来保护他的安全。  
  
Happy躺在这张小得出奇的床上，像个死人一样，喉咙里插着一根管子，双手放在身侧一动不动。Tony自己的声音回响起来，无情地嘲笑讥讽着他： _让他做安保主管，给老年人一点事情做_ 。Tony低头看着Happy，他从来没有觉得这么迷茫、这么愧疚。  
  
“Mr. Stark？”护士清了清喉咙说道。她的脸上带着无法读懂的表情，她走进了病房。“我真的非常抱歉，先生，但是探视时间在两小时前就已经结束了。”她说，抬头看向电视机旁边的墙面。  
  
Tony扭头随着护士的视线看去，目光落在了的墙上的时钟上，时钟显示现在已经过了八点钟了。见鬼。他答应了Steve和Pepper要回去吃晚饭的。  
  
“Mr. Hogan需要休息，而且我得说他不是唯一一个需要休息的人。”  
  
Tony几乎要脱口而出一句尖酸刻薄的回答，但是最终还是把这话咽了下去，毕竟她只是为了Happy着想。恼怒来得快去得更快，而且，是的，护士说的是对的。她脸上的微笑是真诚的，她是真的关心Happy，而且……他继续待在这里也没有任何作用。事实是，Happy没有办法很快醒过来，而他还有工作要做。  
  
他很想要去战斗，去摧毁满大人和任何敢于伤害Happy的人。自从他成为钢铁侠以来，他就有了保护身边的人的责任，他不再仅仅是Happy的老板，还是他的保护者。但是这件事情他却不知道能去找谁算账。至少眼下还不知道。满大人不过是一道阴影，总是在复仇者换好制服之前就消失得无影无踪。这让Tony感觉非常无助，他什么都做不了，只能保持冷静，等待神盾带来新的消息。  
  
“走吧，你可以明天再来。”护士和善地说，为他打开了门。  
  
他叹了口气，抬起头。“我明天没有时间了。”他说。他浑身的肌肉都在阻止他站起来，这其中一部分是因为椅子太不舒服了，但是更主要的原因是他真的老了。他确实老了，看起来，他都已经没办法保护和他最亲近的人了。“你好好照顾他，好吗？”  
  
护士露出一个微笑。“当然了，Mr. Stark。有我和走廊里你安排的五个保镖，他一定会安然无事的。”  
  
他点点头表示感谢，最后看了一眼躺在床上一动不动的躯体，然后把墨镜推到鼻梁上，离开了房间，离开了医院。  
  
他早已习惯了闪光灯，一般情况下，媒体的围攻不会这么困扰他，但是现在——现在他真的没有这个心情。他尽量平静地穿过了一排接一排的记者，一步跟着一步。他甚至没有很用力地推开纠缠他的摄影师，也没有搭理几个还在愚蠢地问他和Steve的关系的人。  
  
他快要成功了，快要走到汽车门口了，这时他听见身后一个人问道：“嘿，Mr. Stark！什么时候会有人来杀掉他？”  
  
Tony犯了个错误，他停了下来，虽然只是那么一秒钟，但是忽然间他就被记者包围起来了，他们靠在他的车上，把麦克风举到他的鼻子下面。他们全部都充满期待地看着他，就好象是在指控他为什么没有一开始就避免些袭击的发生。  
  
愤怒和失望没什么迟疑地席卷了他的全身。他知道，他们并不是故意在他的伤口上撒盐，他也知道他有点儿反应过度了。尽管Steve不会认为这能很好地解释下面发生的事。  
  
他慢慢转过身，刚才问他那个问题的人现在正对着Tony的脸高举着他的手机。“我只是说说。”那人说道，他的脸上露出一个不经意的微笑。  
  
“这就是你想要的吗？”Tony厉声答道，即使在他说话的时候，他就已经对自己感到很恼怒了。“好吧，”他说，他提高声音，环视四周。“这里是我一直以来想给满大人送上的节日祝福。”他深吸一口气。“我刚刚才想好要怎么说……”  
  
他迅速地摘下了他的墨镜。“如果你有那么片刻认为你可以主宰这个世界的话，你就错了。你是个懦夫，而且现在我们盯上你了，伙计。复仇者会在你能动一动手指之前就灭掉你。”他的话并没有他预想得那么尖利，他希望他眼神中的愤怒可以弥补。如果他又要度过一个无性的夜晚的话——他很确信如果Steve知道了他干的事情，今晚是肯定不会和他做爱了——他至少要让满大人知道他绝不仅仅只是说说而已，他并不畏惧正面和他开战。  
  
“这和政治无关，也不牵涉什么五角大楼，只有你和我们。”他沉默了一段时间，记者们目不转睛地盯着他。很好。这说明他的话达到目的了。“如果你还是个男人的话，你知道去哪里找我。我会为你留着门的。”  
  
很长的一段沉默。那些话在他能仔细思考清楚之前就脱口而出了。他知道这很糟糕，非常非常糟糕，他努力用冷漠来遮掩他的愚蠢。Tony知道有人会因几句无心的话而丧命。而他现在就深刻地感受到了。他感到他刚射出去的箭掉了个头射在了他自己身上。不过现在已经太晚了，已经说出去的话无法收回。  
  
而Steve呢？Steve会把他生吞活剥的。  
  
他不是很确定他是什么时候抢过他面前的手机的，直到他把手机对准他身后的墙壁扔了出去，看着它变成碎片落在地上，他才意识到他刚才做了什么。  
  
“给我寄账单。”他低声吼道，然后钻进他的车里，风驰电掣般离开了。  
  


* * *

  
他一到家，就命令JARVIS进入全面戒严状态。然后他小心地避开了通往Pepper的客房的走廊，直径走向健身室。  
  
他知道他接下来想要做的是个dick move——上帝，这真是个完完全全的dick move，不仅仅只字面意义上的*。而且还很幼稚，任何一个理智的成年人都绝对不会这么做的，他很清楚这一点，非常感谢，但是他也知道等到Steve知道这事儿的时候他肯定会发飙的，而且……天啊，他太久没有触碰过他了。他现在需要感到Steve的亲近，他渴求和Steve亲近，虽然这么做很自私……但是他决定等到过后再来感觉愧疚。  
  
（*译注：dick move指混蛋的、愚蠢的举动，至于字面意思大家肯定都知道。双关翻译不出来了╮(╯Д╰)╭）  
  
他有一个月没见过Steve的裸体了，而且在他刚才做的那事儿过后，接下来的一个月估计也没什么机会，因此他只有尽可能地把握时机。另外，高潮过后被情欲浸染的Steve一般来说会更容易原谅Tony做的蠢事。好吧。至少来说有时候是这样的。  
  
他不知道他来到健身室的时候会遇到什么，但是眼前的景象让他呆在当场。他并不是很经常和Steve一起练习拳击，更少有机会在Steve训练时只是简单地注视着Steve完美的身体，但是，该死的——他真应该多花些时间这么做的。  
  
Steve正在大口地喘气，这意味着他已经接近他饭后锻炼的尾声了。这也意味着他已经打了一两个小时的沙包了，而且很有可能还没有注意到媒体的报道。  
  
这很好。这棒极了。  
  
不过从另一个方面来说，Fury已经在他的应答机上留下了五通鼓舞人心的留言了。虽然他不会答复他的，永远也不会。但是这意味存在着那么很小的可能性Steve并不是在做他的日常训练，而是想要在Tony回家之前先发泄一番怒气。  
  
好吧。只有一个办法来搞清到底是哪种情况了。  
  
Steve的出拳变得越来越凶狠，从他唇边溜出来的轻哼声也越来越强烈，Tony忍不住发出一声呜咽，把他的头靠在门框上。  
  
Steve皱起眉头，后退一步，他的胸口起伏，他健壮的身体因为运动微微有些发红，汗水让他的皮肤泛起了光。Tony从来没想到他会觉得这样一幅景象非常诱人，但是，Steve在好好运动完之后的样子让他的阴茎立刻就硬了起来。  
  
“Tony。”Steve喊道，他似乎有些意外，他拿起了放在房间中间的鞍马上的毛巾。“什么——”他说道，在Tony朝他大步走来时眉头皱得更紧了。他还在用毛巾轻轻拍打他的额头，Tony停在他面前，毫无预警地解开了他运动裤的带子。  
  
“我要吸你。”Tony冲着他的脖子轻声说，然后忽然跪了下去，顺带扯掉了Steve的运动裤。  
  
“Tony，怎么……”Steve的声音越来越小，最后变成了一声呻吟，因为Tony的手正隔着他的内裤抚摸着他，然后他把Steve的内裤也扯了下来。Steve靠在鞍马上，想要抓住Tony的肩膀把他拉起来。“你干——”他说道。“不，等等。我要先和你谈谈关于，啊啊，关于……”  
  
Tony摇摇头，他在Steve半勃起的漂亮阴茎弹到他面前时呻吟了一声。  
  
所以说Steve已经知道了。哦，见鬼。  
  
“过后再谈。”他说，他深吸一口气，用手掌慢慢抚摸着他。“我现在需要这个。”他的手指握住了Steve粗壮肉茎的根部，Steve发出一声嘶声，猛然用摊开的手掌撑住他身后的皮革。Tony露出一个微笑，天，Steve总是这么敏感。  
  
Tony慢慢地套弄着Steve，从根部到头部，Steve喘着气虔诚地喊着他的名字。Tony用他的拇指刮掉了挂在尖端的前液，然后放下了他的手，Steve终于不再坚持，淫荡地向前挺胯。  
  
Tony对他的反应很满意，他用嘴唇贴上了光滑的前端，他爱死了Steve的整个身体在他的触碰下战栗的感觉。他伸出舌头，从根部到尖端舔着Steve，他感到一股暖流穿过了Steve的身体，Steve开始喊着他的名字求他给他更多。  
  
Tony的舌头绕着他敏感的尖端打转，他抬起头，对上了Steve深蓝色的眼睛。他的眼里带着强烈的欲望、爱意，还有很多Tony无法命名的东西。Tony知道他此刻的力量。Steve失控的时候真是太美了，Tony喜欢让他的五脏六腑震颤，让他除了Tony以外什么也看不见。  
  
Steve闭上眼睛，Tony立刻将他的整根吞进嘴里。他尽量深地含住Steve，用左手套弄他无法含进嘴里的部分，同时用喉咙的肌肉摩擦着柱体。Steve的手指卷曲着放在Tony的头发里，充满欲求地拉扯了他一把，最终他摊开手掌，把手放在了他的头顶。  
  
Tony微微退后，用牙齿轻轻刮擦光滑的尖端，Steve不可控制地呻吟出声。到目前为止，他还从来没有说过粗话，最多也就是“操”和“该死的，Tony”，Tony把在近期内改变这一点作为他的个人目标。Steve的阴茎没有阻力地在他的嘴里进进出出，Steve挺着跨，手轻轻触碰他的头，引导但并不强迫Tony的动作。  
  
“我快到了……”Steve喘着气说，他现在在大口地呼气。“天，看看你现在的样子。”  
  
Tony点点头，捏了捏Steve的双球，意思是让Steve就这样射在他嘴里。然后一只手轻轻抚摸着Steve的腹部。他口腔的肌肉放松下来，不再保持之前那样稳定的节奏。他含住Steve的阴茎，用力把它吞进他的喉咙深处。然后他吞咽一口，看着Steve英俊的脸上瞬息万变的精彩表情。  
  
Tony只再懒洋洋地抽插了几次，Steve就喷发了出来。咸腥的细流流进他的喉咙，Steve全身颤抖起来。他抓着鞍马的把手，指节发白，大声地呻吟着Tony的名字。Tony用手摸了摸他的阴茎，又从上到下地开始亲吻他，最后用舌头舔舔他的双球。“我喜欢你因为我而颤抖的样子。”他嘟囔着。然后，他还没来得及舔他的嘴唇，就被Steve拉了起来，满眼爱意地注视着他。  
  
“谢谢你。”他在Tony耳边喃喃道，俯身把脸埋进Tony的颈窝。他大概是舔掉了几滴掉落出来的液体，这让Tony忍不住呻吟了出来。  
  
“我发誓，你在性爱后感谢我真是永远也不会过时。”Tony好笑地哼了一声。他的声音有些尖利，他清了清喉咙来减轻那里的酸胀感。  
  
Steve带着如痴如醉的微笑抱紧他。“这只是礼貌。”他吻着他的脖子。“刚才真的很棒。”  
  
Tony点点头，靠在他身上。“很高兴你喜欢。”  
  
他们沉默了一会儿，然后Steve弯腰拉起他的裤子。然后他又再次拥抱了Tony。“我们会抓住他们的，Tony。我保证。”  
  
“我知道。”他小声说道，最后还是决定现在并不是试探的好时机。“我只是……并不擅长等待。”  
  
“哦？”Steve好脾气地笑了，他听起来并不像是会随时冲他发火。所以或许Fury还没有告诉他。“我怎么不知道？”  
  
他们保持了一会儿这样的姿势。“你想去卧室里继续吗？”Steve问，他看着Tony的裆部，他的阴茎依然撑得牛仔裤的拉链紧绷。  
  
Tony清了清喉咙。“我很想去，但是……我正准备去工作室，你知道，再研究研究爆炸现场。现在时间有些紧迫。” _因为我邀请了一个恐怖分子来我们家_ ，他想到，愧疚地低下头，叹了口气。  
  
Steve皱起眉头。“我们需要谈谈吗？”  
  
“Steve，我爱你。”Tony坚定地说。“我很生气他们对Happy做的事，不过这和你没关系。我现在很想被你操到神志不清，但是我必须要分析这个。如果有什么关于满大人的线索的话，我会找到的。而且比神盾快得多。我只需要几个小时。”  
  
Steve静静地听他说完，点点头。“是的，我明白。真的。但是你已经太久没有好好睡一觉了……不，没有，我没有问JARVIS，但是你在飞机上没有睡觉，你在我从科威特回来之前也是醒着的，所以如果要我猜的话，我觉得你已经超过了五十小时的警戒线了，而关于五十小时警戒线，我们已经达成共识了，Tony。”  
  
Tony翘起嘴角。Steve的观察力总是这么敏锐。“我会在JARVIS绘制TLC模型时小睡一会儿的。”他说。  
  
Steve翻了个白眼。“少来了。我知道这只用一分钟左右。”  
  
“你知道吗？”Tony有些恼火地说道。“我还是更喜欢只会对我的科技星星眼的你。”他叹了口气。“好吧，福尔摩斯。至少给我三个小时，好吗？如果我那时还什么都没发现，就去睡觉。完整的一个睡眠循环，你可以监督我。”  
  
Steve目光锐利地盯着他，似乎在思考他是否可以相信Tony会遵守他的承诺，这——好吧，大概是他应得的，毕竟他最近多次用错了“再一个小时就好”这个短语。  
  
“以童军的荣誉起誓。*”他咧着嘴说，举起两只手指。  
  
Steve有那么一会儿愣住了，然后他笑了起来，在Tony的掌心留下一个轻吻。“你知道他们不是这样起誓的，是吧？”  
  
Tony傻笑着耸耸肩。“那用威士忌起誓就没错了。*”  
  
（*译注：“童军的荣誉”原文为“Scout’s honor”，指童军组织中所遵守的一系列诺言，包括童军的荣誉是可信赖的、童军是忠诚的等等。“Scout”也可指“Scout whiskey”，即苏格兰威士忌。）  
  
“当然了。”Steve哼着鼻子说，然后抱着他靠了一会儿，最后他们一起慢慢地走向门口。“好吧。干你的活儿。我去帮你热剩饭。”  
  
Tony抽搐了一下，然后跟着Steve来到走廊。“好的。对不起。”  
  
但是Steve，上帝保佑他，只是朝他笑了笑挥了挥手。“我们其实也没指望你能及时回来。Happy怎么样？”  
  
“不怎么说话。”Tony答道。  
  
Steve翻了翻眼睛，握住他的手。  
  
“医生们都非常‘谨慎的乐观’。”Tony嫌恶地引用着医生的话。  
  
“他会没事的。Happy是个斗士。”Steve向他保证道，他的语气非常坚定，让人无法不相信。  
  


* * *

  
他没能得到三个小时——虽然他本来也没这么指望。  
  
准确地说，还不到半小时，不过他早就料想Steve肯定很快就会知道的。如果Steve没有从电视上看到的话，Fury也会很愉快地把这个消息透露给他的。或者Natasha。或者其他任何一个复仇者。  
  
JARVIS成功地完全重建了TLC的犯罪现场，Tony刚刚发现了Happy在清醒的最后一刻指向的狗牌，Steve就冲下楼梯，以一种狂暴的态势在工作室门口的控制器上输入他的密码。  
  
光是想想他即将面对的漫长的争执就让他感到浑身疲惫。Tony坐在一个大储物柜的上方，叹了口气。老天，他真是太累了。这一次，他觉得如果DUM-E在就好了，它如喝醉了酒般流畅的动作也许能给他提提神。  
  
“有军人伤亡吗？”Tony问道，现在狗牌的虚拟图像正在房间正中旋转。  
  
“根据公开的资料查找不到相关信息，先生。”JARVIS答道。  
  
Tony慢慢点点头，低头看着全息图。他漏掉了什么。线索就在那儿——但是他就是抓不住重点。“再计算一遍热源显像图，把三千度也算在内。”  
  
“好的，先生。”  
  
终于，工作室的门被打开了。Steve换上了一件新的牛仔裤，他的头发因为刚洗过澡还有些湿，他也显然没有时间好好刮胡子，有一小撮头发不听话地跑到了他的脸颊上，这出乎意料地吸引人，他的眼里喷着怒火。他走进房间里，然后僵直地站着，他的手臂因为愤怒而颤抖，他显然是不知道该从何讲起。他好几次把嘴张开然后又闭上，最后瞪着占据了工作室很大一片空间的犯罪现场全息图。  
  
“你看，Steve……”Tony说道，这显然就是Steve需要的最后一点儿推动力了，下一秒钟，他洪亮的嗓音就在工作室里回响了起来。  
  
“所以从现在开始就是这样了吗？”他吼道，他的眼里喷发着危险的怒火。“你每次搞砸以后就来吸我？你想要的就是这样的关系吗？”从他的声音里Tony听出来他真的很受伤，不过好吧，Tony早就预料到了。他不蠢，他知道他这次太过分了。  
  
不过这还是值得的，如果你问他的话。  
  
Steve现在开始大步朝他走来。他怒火中烧，甚至没有像以往那样小心地避开全息图，而是直接穿过了它们。“你打算什么时候告诉我？”他质问道，一拳愤怒地打在工作台上。“在满大人来这里之前还是之后？”  
  
Tony看着Steve走过来，不禁微微缩了缩身体。Steve整个身体因为愤怒而颤抖，他看起来有些丢了魂儿。Tony从没见过他这样。“我们已经在警戒状态了。”他忙向Steve保证道，伸手指着空中。“如果有人靠近的话，JARVIS会警告我们的，是吧，伙计？”  
  
“当然了，先生。”JARVIS说，但是他的语气中透着明显的不赞同。这个叛徒太喜欢Steve了。不过，在这点上Tony无法怪他。  
  
他们沉默了很长一段时间，Tony觉得他可能是越过了Steve的底线了。他的肌肉因为压抑着力量而颤抖，他眼神中的愤怒让Tony不安地缩紧身体。  
  
然后，Steve深吸了一口气，保持了一会儿，然后慢慢地呼了出来。“你到底……或许……有没有不时刻吸引过多注意力的意识？知不知道有的时候保持低调其实是个优势？”他强迫自己不要太大声地讲话，这显然要费一番力气，因为他每说一个词都要停顿一会儿。他停在货架前面，抬头看着Tony。他的一只手放在Tony膝盖旁的货架边缘上，另一只手握成拳头放在身侧。  
  
“我们没事，是吧？”Tony小心地说道，他指着放在沙发上的银色箱子。“我有我的新战甲，你有你的盾牌——我们没事的。没有必要反应过度。”  
  
说这句话显然是个错误。Steve不可置信地看着他，然后细小的、苦涩的微笑从他的嘴角流了出来。“哦，现在是我反应过度了……”  
  
“甲骨文云已完成分析，先生。”JARVIS的绅士音响了起来，犯罪现场的全息图消失了，替换成了一张美国地图。“连接卫星，标识过去十二个月的异常热源。”  
  
“Tony……”Steve说道，他甚至没有低头，他空闲的手抓着Tony的脚踝引起他的注意。  
  
Tony叹着气，感觉他要开始头痛了。“拜托你不要事后再来发表这些高见好吗？我知道我在做什么，我又不是五岁小孩。”  
  
“那么就不要表现得像个五岁小孩！”Steve吼道，依然直直盯着Tony。他看起来精疲力竭了。因为Tony每天带给他的情绪波动而精疲力竭，因为新获知的消息而精疲力竭，因为Tony而精疲力竭，因为一切而精疲力竭。  
  
“我是想要把他引到明处。”Tony小声说，他的一只手紧张地摸了摸他的头发。“我们不能这样下去了。我们已经试过了，好几个月，但是却没有任何收获。如果他有真的有胆量来这里的话，那么就他妈的太好了。”  
  
Steve摇摇头，挫败地举起一只手。“他不会来这里的，Tony。”  
  
Tony感到他的挫败感在不断上升，还带着一丝焦虑。“你说什么？”  
  
又是一阵痛苦的沉默。Steve愤怒地喘着气。“我说他不会来这里的，因为他已经在纽约现身了。两小时前他又发动了一场袭击。新闻上到处都是，就在你下午发表那个声明之后。”  
  
Tony差点从架子上掉了下去。不。不。这不可能。“我……什么？”他的喘息变得炙热。“在哪里？大家都还好吗？他们有没有——”  
  
Steve叹着气，他脸上的愤怒消失了一些。“是的——是的，红钩（Red Hook）发生了一场爆炸，某处无人的厂房被炸掉了，具体的我也不清楚。据我们所知没有人员伤亡……我们不知道这到底是怎么回事，但是没人受伤。”  
  
Tony渐渐安下心来。他不知道如果有人因为他的疏忽而受伤的话他该怎么办。他艰难地吞咽一口，躲闪着Steve的目光。“他为什么要袭击一间布鲁克林的工厂？又不是中国的……根本就什么都不是，真的。他如果要袭击纽约的话多如牛毛的地标建筑不够他选的吗？”  
  
“我不知道。”Steve承认。“神盾还在分析。Bruce说那里似乎是某种……实验室，但是和往常一样，他们没有找到炸药的痕迹。没有火药粉末，什么都没有，就像——”  
  
“是炸弹，但又不是炸弹。”Tony点点头。“JARVIS。拿掉所有满大人袭击过的地方。”他指着脚下的美国地图。Steve后退了几步找到更合适的角度。在他的上方，又出现了几个新的投影。“据我们目前所知，这些爆炸就像是……温度极高的热源忽然失控。”Tony对Steve解释道，他打着响指关掉了一个又一个图表。“奇怪的是，我们从来都没有找到过爆炸物。”他停在了第三个弹出来的图表上。上面显示的热源信号超过了3000摄氏度。“你确定那不是满大人的袭击吗？J？”他问道。  
  
“这起爆炸早于任何已知的满大人发起的袭击事件。”AI沉思着答道。“这是一起自杀式炸弹袭击。”  
  
“嗯。”Tony说，低头看着Steve。“还记得田纳西玫瑰岗的那个自杀炸弹手吗？”  
  
Steve抬头看着他，眨眨眼。“什么？Chad Davis？”  
  
Tony轻声哼了一声，然后点点头。  
  
“嗯，但是……”Steve皱起眉头。“那不是满大人。那是在满大人之前的事了。”  
  
“是的。”Tony皱起眉头。“但是它的热源信号和其他现场的几乎是一样的。这也是牵涉进这些事件中的第二个军人。”  
  
Steve茫然地看着他。  
  
Tony朝空中打了个响指。“JARVIS，给他看看。”  
  
之前那个狗牌的图像出现在了Steve面前，放大的图像甚至可以看清主人的姓名。Steve不耐烦地皱起眉头。“所以呢？你觉得这个人的自杀和全国范围内的一系列恐怖袭击有关系？”  
  
Tony耸耸肩。“我不知道。我只是觉得数据太相似了不可能是巧合。我们在其他的地方都没有发现有用的线索。或许可以去那里附近问问看。谁知道呢……或许有人会记得什么。”他清了清喉咙。“JARVIS，去过田纳西吗？”  
  
“创建前往田纳西州的飞行路线。”AI说，Tony大大地伸开双臂让所有的全息图全部都关闭了。  
  
当他朝下看时，看见Steve正面无表情地看着他。“你想要去田纳西。”他慢慢地说道。“现在。”  
  
“呃……是的？”  
  
“你威胁了一个恐怖分子，你告诉他说你会为他留着门，然后现在你要飞去田纳西。”这并不是一个问句。  
  
Tony重重地叹了口气，他张开嘴，然后为他此刻竟然找不到话说而感到恼火。“Steve……”  
  
“你有……”Steve停顿了一会儿，他的眼里闪过痛苦的神色。“你有打算过要告诉我吗？或者Pepper？或者你是打算就这样穿上盔甲直接飞走……”  
  
Tony用力地摇摇头，开始从架子上爬下来。“我当然不会就这样离开了……我永远都不会就这样离开你——或者Pepper。你怎么会这么想？”  
  
Steve的目柔和了一些，他朝Tony的方向走了一步。“这些日子我怎么会不这么想，Tony？”他在说这些话的时候看起来非常痛苦，但是最终还是笑了笑。他转过最后一个转角，终于在Tony面前停了下来。“我……我想要相信你。真的。但是你也得不要再试图欺骗我了。”他说，现在他的语气中已经没有了气愤，只有悲伤。“我会等着神盾的消息。”Steve说。然后他把Tony拉到他身上，手臂围过他的肩膀。“而你要去上床睡觉。我们可以等你醒来后再讨论去田纳西的计划。”  
  
Tony又皱起眉头摇起头来。“我等不了……我必须要做完这个。我就快找到什么了，我知道那里肯定有线索。”  
  
Steve抽开身体，他扬起眉毛，他看起来有些恼怒，带着一些保护欲。“上床。”他简洁地说，后退一步朝他们的卧室的方向点点头。  
  
Tony尽力做出一个坚定不屈的表情，但是Steve更加不肯让步。Tony的眼睛开始剧烈地抽动，一阵恼怒席卷他的全身。“这你说了不算。”他咬着牙说道，后退一步挣脱出Steve的拥抱。当然了，Steve立刻又把他拉了回去。  
  
“说真的，Steve。这一次不要插手，好吗？我清楚我的限度。一直都很清楚。我知道我能承受什么。”  
  
“你不能再对自己做这种事情了。”Steve恳求道。“你或许已经习惯了这样，但是……不管你是怎么认为的，你并不是无坚不摧的。我们还依靠着你，而如果你继续这样下去的话，你的身体迟早会承受不了的。”他的眼里闪着某种光芒，这只让Tony更加恼怒了。“求你了，Tony。去休息一下，让我来处理这个。”  
  
“他们炸的又不是你的家人！”Tony喊道，他忽然受够了让别人来告诉他该做什么不该做什么，他甩掉了Steve的手臂。这句话在他们之间回响了一阵，然后Tony才慢慢意识到这句话所隐含的意思。该死。“对不起。”他急促地呼吸着。“我不是那个意思。”  
  
Steve闭上了嘴。他沉默地注视着Tony的身后，好几秒钟之后，才终于把视线移回他身上。他张开嘴想要说什么，这时JARVIS的声音忽然在工作室里响了起来。  
  
“先生，Miss Potts让我告诉您有一位叫做Maya Hansen的女士来访。她想要和您面谈。”


	3. 最漫长的坠落

Tony

  
“先生，Miss Potts让我告诉您有一位叫做Maya Hansen的女士来访。她想要和您面谈。”  
  
Tony呆呆地对着天花板眨眨眼。“什么？我们正在戒严状态。你怎么没有告诉我？”  
  
“Miss Potts亲自去门口迎接了Miss Hansen，先生。她说这个问题她来负责。”  
  
Tony重重叹了口起。“她想要干什么？”  
  
“Miss Hansen坚持说要跟您面对面地讨论。Miss Potts也想要和您商讨最新的进展。”  
  
Tony不安地扭着身体，瞟了一眼Steve，而Steve只是耸耸肩。“别看我。”他说。“这是你自找的。”  
  
Tony的喉咙里发出一声如果是在其他场合下可以被视为大笑的声音。“好极了。”他呼出一口气。“如果还是我可以直接命令她离开我的那时候，事情就简单多了。”  
  
Steve抬头看着他，眼里似乎带了些笑意。“说得好像她听从过你的命令似的。”  
  
Tony朝他翻了个白眼。“说得好。我总是习惯性地招最顽固的人做我的助理。”  
  
“也是最有耐心的。”Steve说，清了清喉咙。“好吧。那么，Maya Hansen是谁？”  
  
“呃……”Tony揉着他的脸，一只手穿过他的头发。“一位科学家……很有才华，主要研究方向是基因。我们在90年代的时候见过几面……好吧，在瑞士共度过一个晚上。”  
  
Steve恼怒地瞪了他一眼。“当然了。”他看着天花板。Steve依然认为在和JARVIS说话的时候看着摄像头是礼貌的行为，Tony费尽口舌也说服不了他。实话说，这挺可爱的。“JARVIS？”他问。“你能告诉她们我们马上就上去吗？”  
  
“乐意至极，Captain。”  
  
Steve又看向Tony，他的神情变得严肃起来。“这事过后，你就要直接上床去。”他决断道，他的语调强硬、焦躁，还有，是的，依然愤怒。“我们是搭档，Tony。”他说，依然强硬，他空闲的手来来回回地比划着。“我知道这并不容易，有的时候会令人觉得过于庞杂和混乱，但这还是我们的问题，无论要花上几天、几个月，或者是几年，才能透过你厚实、顽固的脑壳，让你知道你不用一个人来做所有的事情，我不管。你要让我来解决这件事情，你得相信我会及时把你叫起来，或者——”  
  
Steve把他的手掌平摊在方舟反应堆上，Tony猛地吸了口气。就是这里了。“或者”呢？  
  
Steve靠近了一些，近到Tony可以看清他眼中蓝色的火焰。Tony感觉他身上残存的力量都被抽走了。“或者我去拿一管Bruce的镇定剂，上帝保佑我，如果有必要的话，我会把它插进你的屁股里。”Steve说，脸上露出一丝坏笑。有什么东西如涓涓细流一般潜进了Tony的意识，慢慢抚平他一直以来心中块垒的棱角。Steve永远也不会离开他。Steve爱他。而且，是的，他们会一起来面对这一切。  
  
Steve移开目光。“有的时候，我觉得……或许你还是不相信我。”  
  
Tony艰难地咽下一口口水，坚定地摇摇头。他相信Steve的。他早就原谅了Steve的欺瞒了。“Steve，不……”  
  
Steve露出一个空洞的微笑。“大部分时候你离我很近，我感觉我可以直视到你的内心。但是，有些时候，你在我们中间竖起高墙。在关系到信任时，这会令我非常困扰。我理解你还需要——”  
  
Tony抓起Steve的手，用力地握住。“我原谅你了。完全原谅你了。我相信你。我们讨论过很多次这个问题了，我爱你……你是我不可或缺的一部分，我也不是个会怀恨在心的人，你得相信我。这不是你的问题，我只是……不擅长等待别人来赞同我，我只想把应该做的事情做了。”  
  
Steve和他对视了一会儿，然后微微笑了笑点点头。“他也是我的家人，你知道的。”他轻声说道，他的语气现在变得轻柔、温和。“求你不要把我挡在你的世界之外。”  
  
Tony缓缓地点点头，他感到整个世界天旋地转，他无法理解一个人怎么能同时拥有这么多的情感，怎么能爱一个人爱得如此之深，Tony倾身，用手摩挲着Steve的脸，让他们的嘴唇相贴。  
  
Steve在他的唇边叹了口气，他迟疑了片刻才开始慢慢回吻Tony。Tony发出一声欣慰的呜咽。“好。”他在Steve的嘴里喘着气，似乎这一个字可以就代替他找不到的千言万语。  
  
“好。”Steve点点头，抽身对他露出一个微笑，似乎他真的明白了Tony的意思。  
  
他们一起走上通往主厅的楼梯，手指交叉在一起。“那么，”Tony清了清喉咙，说道：“我只是做个假设：如果楼上有个小孩子的话……”  
  
Steve朝他翻个白眼。“如果楼上有个小孩子，我们会一起讨论，然后一起来解决这个问题。”  
  
Tony叹口气，最后看了一眼工作室。“我配不上你。”  
  
Steve哼了一声。“你知道吗。就你今天的所作所为来看，你说的真没错。”  
  


* * *

  
好消息是：大厅里没有小孩子。这是头一次Tony搬起的石头没有砸到自己的脚。实话说，换换口味挺不错的。坏消息是：好吧……这也不能阻止Pepper在他一踏进大厅时就散发出凶狠的气息包围着他。  
  
她狠狠地瞪了他一眼，露出她专属的“你到底在想什么，Tony？”的表情。她身后，Maya不安地在两腿间不断轮换重心，时不时瞟Tony一眼，她的表情有些困惑。她很明显不知道是否应该在此时打断Pepper，但是最终还是决定保持沉默。这是个明智之举。  
  
Tony在心里叹了口气，想着他要是现在还呆在工作室里就好了。他可以看见Pepper美丽的脑袋下齿轮在转动，他知道她是不会轻易放过他的。他沉默地听着Pepper像教训不听话的小孩子一样教训他，然后他若有所思地说：“我怎么觉得此情此景有些似曾相识？”  
  
他听见Pepper和Steve都无可奈何地叹了口气。“不光是我们。”Pepper说，她现在冷静些了。“还有你的团队。你甚至都没有……天，你甚至都没有先警告过谁。有谁会做这样的事情啊？”她不等他回答就转过了身。不过她并没有走开，但是她的肩膀在颤抖。Tony瞪着Pepper的后背看了几秒钟，深深吸了一口气，意识到他在犯傻。  
  
他还是认为他这么做是为了他们好，但是他也很清醒地认识到他并没有在努力让他们理解他的做法。然而，如果能有一个人相信他能做出正确的决定就好了。“我是想要保护你们。”他安静地对Steve和Pepper说道。  
  
Pepper喷出一口气，抱起手臂，转过身。“这怎么能保护我们？”  
  
Tony的下巴紧绷。“我们现在需要让他开始行动起来。反正所有人已经都在戒备状态了。还有其他什么选择吗？等到他暗杀掉我们的其中一个吗？等到他意识到我们是唯一能够抵抗他的人的时候？”  
  
在他旁边，Steve重重地叹了口气，摇摇头。“其他的选择是先和我们谈谈。我不是说你做的是错的，但是从现在开始你要把你的计划先告诉我们。”  
  
“我……”Tony指着Steve说到。但是他的声音越来越小，当然了，Steve是对的。他需要学着相信别人。他已经学会相信Steve了。全心全意的。即使在那时候，在他刚刚得知Steve曾经欺骗他时，他就知道他会再次相信他的。他确实做到了。他也想要相信其他人，但是这……Tony低下头，感到有些无奈。这对他们都不公平。如果他想让复仇者计划成功的话，就必须要放下戒心。这是他的团队、他的朋友、他的家人，如果他不能相信他们的话，那么又何必在当初加入复仇者？  
  
这个问题想得越多，就会发现答案越简单。他之前考虑得太过复杂了，而这个问题本身就没有那么复杂的解。在这个问题上，只有依靠不断尝试才有可能成功。这不是他需要做出的决定，而是他需要接受的现实，而他也打算接下来要这么做了。  
  
忽然，在他们旁边，Maya瞪大眼睛。“呃，你们看看？”她问道，指着他们身后墙上的一个监视器。Tony转过身，Steve和Pepper也做了同样的动作。上面是这座房子的实时监控视频。这座房子……正处在炮火之中。  
  
Tony甚至还没来得及咒骂一声，导弹就到了。他看见了直升机，然后一瞬之间，所有的东西都灰飞烟灭了。  
  
直到一切都已经太晚了的时候，他才意识到发生了什么。他的手臂、脖子和脚上都落了一层薄薄的灰烟。然后忽然间，他身下的地面就塌陷了，他被狠狠地撞击了一下，头部晃动着，一声痛苦的喘息脱口而出。  
  
他从眼角瞥见Steve抓起他的盾牌。然后跑到离他最近的人身边，但是Tony分辨不出是Pepper还是Maya，Tony终于站了起来，这时他听见一声尖叫，爆炸再次袭来，把他们所有人都震到了空中。  
  
Tony摔落在地上时，眼前冒着金星，他艰难地呼吸着，扭头尽力搞清到底发生了什么。他的腿被压在地上，使不上什么力气，脚不自觉地抽动，整个身体扭曲着，他此刻冒出的第一个想法是：我真的需要为这样的场合准备一副盔甲。  
  
在他旁边，Steve没有任何耽搁的行动了起来。Maya坐在他身后的地板上，目光呆滞。Steve跑过去的时候，目光在了他身上滞留了差不多有半秒钟，他扫视着Tony的身体，然后他迅速地向Pepper惊恐的声音传来的方向跑去。片刻之后，Tony终于艰难地站了起来，跟着Steve跑过一片废墟。  
  
Pepper无力地靠着一面墙。她的脸上淌下一道血迹，她惊恐的眼睛无神地看着周边掉落的灰烟。  
  
“没事了，我在这儿。”Steve说道，弯腰把Pepper拉了起来。他现在美国队长模式全开，身体紧绷，全神戒备，浑身散发出危险的气息，刚毅而俊美，这时候还在想这些显然是错误的，但是，操它的吧。  
  
在他们身后，Maya小声地抱怨着什么。她摇摇晃晃，艰难地保持平衡。  
  
“帮帮她。”Steve说，他拉过Pepper，让她贴着他的胸，躲在盾牌后面。然后他恍然大悟地瞪着Tony，就好象他长出了两个脑袋似的。“你的战甲呢？”他问道，声音发紧。  
  
这……真是个好问题。这个问题棒极了，真的。Tony转过头看着大海，眼睛滚圆。“在工作室里。”  
  
“怎么会——天哪，好吧，还有其他的吗？”  
  
“放在这边的都是在纽约之战之前的那些，都不能自主飞行……等等，好像Mark 7在这里，是吧？我之前把它放进仓库里了，好眼不见……见鬼……JARVIS？”  
  
“先生。”JARVIS的声音听起来有些失真。“您让我再也不要使用Mark 7。也从来没有检查过它是否还能正常运行。”  
  
Steve和他目光相遇，他立刻就明白了。这个混蛋太了解他了。“Mark 7，是那个——”他没有说完，第二颗炸弹爆炸了，冲击波把Tony从Steve身边推开，他倒在了沙发上。  
  
“你还在等什么，J？”Tony咕哝着说，奋力重新站立起来。现在别无选择，只有迎头而上。他刚刚站好，就听见盔甲飞来的嗖嗖声。  
  
“就来了，先生。”  
  
Tony看见Steve的眼中有惊慌的神色。他依然把Pepper搂在怀里，现在也护住了Maya。他的目光焦急地来回看着Tony和窗口之间。“那只是一件战甲。”他朝Tony喊道。“它并没有伤害你。它救了你的命。”  
  
“我很好。”Tony喊道。“现在别站在那里了，快点走！” _我很好_ ，他这么想着，在脑海中无限循环着句话，盔甲覆盖上他的身体，他强迫自己不去思考别的。这太过了……感到他的全身被战甲包围，想着它曾经带他去过什么地方……他身体的一部分想要逃走，或者就让自己直接被砸死，只要不用再回忆起这些怎么样都好。但是他知道这样是不会有任何结果的。他想要鼓起勇气，努力保持头脑清醒，不过这在面板关闭的时候变得愈发困难了。他看着显示窗口，只能想起来它是如何在他最需要的时候断了电。几乎是在瞬间，他感到他被拉向一个深渊，周边只有一片虚无、漫天星空，和无止尽的坠落。  
  
“Tony！”Steve喊道，但是他的声音听起来非常遥远。“现在不要走神，我在这里，你也在这里。你回来了。现在，快点动起来！求你了。”  
  
Tony点点头，就好像他真的理解了这话的意思。“知道了。”他喊着，强迫自己回神。“带她们出去，我马上就来！”  
  
“Tony。”Steve迟疑地说，他之前在战场上从来没有迟疑过。他的眼里明显地透着恐惧——和Tony一样，但是他还是控制住了自己。他点点头，果断地拉住两位女士，然后最后看了Tony一眼，转身从曾经是大门的地方跑了出去。  
  
周身一片喧嚣，掉落的碎片和瓦砾似乎无穷无尽。他的身上不断被来自各个不同方向的力量推拉着。“好吧，这个东西还能飞起来吗？”  
  
“我现在分析不出这个，先生。”  
  
“这……真的不是我想要听到的，伙计。”Tony试着发动脚部的推进器，战甲晃了晃，最终还是离开了地面。Tony看见直升机再次瞄准了房子，喉咙哽塞了起来。他知道他必须得继续来回摇晃，所以他抓住了距离他最近的物体——是他母亲的钢琴——对着大海的方向猛地朝钢琴开火。  
  
Tony知道他并不是一个擅长深谋远虑的人，但是他总是为他会在战前做好充分的准备而自豪。不过对于眼前的局面，他可以说是措手不及毫无防备，但他还是在仓促的情况下尽力而为。他又朝着飞起来的钢琴发射了两炮，钢琴现在直直朝着直升机的方向飞去。  
  
他很快就看不见其他人了，但是他知道Steve会安全地把他们带出去的。Tony尝试从这一片灰尘和瓦砾中找到一条出路。Mark 7果然是垃圾，他感到他的皮肤被金属刺伤了，额头正在流血。  
  
Tony刚想要直接飞走结束一切，但是这时地下传来了一阵隆隆声，随之而来的巨大动能把Tony震得飞了起来，他试着用臂铠保持平衡，但是没有任何作用。  
  
“J？”Tony被重重地摔在地上。地面现在严重地倾斜，而他正在顺着斜坡向下滑。他看到眼前亮起了警告，系统故障，一切都结束了，他之前看过这个警示，那时正是——  
  
“非常抱歉，先生。”JARVIS说，虽然他的用词平淡无奇，但是语调却很焦急。“能量来源似乎出现了故障。”  
  
Tony歇斯底里地笑了起来。“我就是能量来源。到底什么——”地面又剧烈地颤动了起来。Tony的头磕在碎石上，头部尖利的刺痛传遍全身。地面的震动越来越强烈了。“J，快点儿，伙计，带我离——”  
  
“Tony！”Steve喊道，有那么片刻Tony为能听到Steve的声音而感到欣慰，然后他意识这意味这什么，不不不， **不** ——  
  
“不要！转身！离开这里！”他喊道，努力想要站起来。当然了，Steve根本就没有听到他说的话，他全速向他跑来，盾牌顶在头上挡住掉落下来的碎石。他脚下的地面也在倾斜，还是有一些碎石重重地砸在了他身上，而且……  
  
Tony脑中冒出来的第一个想法是：Steve看起来害怕极了。一点儿都不像美国队长该有的样子。不屈不挠的精神象征在瞬间就被击败了。他无法想象Steve会露出这么惊惧的表情。然后他看见他上方的天花板开始变得摇摇欲坠，这…… _不。千万不要。_ 这不可能会发生的。Steve不能现在过来。不能这样。他无法忍受刚刚找到Steve，就这样再次失去他。  
  
“ **TONY** ！”Steve喊着，那个混蛋根本没有注意到他身边的墙壁正在塌陷。他完全没有留神他身边发生了些什么，他的目光紧紧锁住了Tony。  
  
“Steve！ **停下** ！”他喊叫着，用手打开了面板。“天花板！转身，求你了，Steve，快出去！”他说道，希望他的声音里不仅仅只有绝望。但是无论Steve看到了什么，他只是跑得更快了。Tony想要用掌心炮打掉Steve头上的大石块。但是毫无效果，他的臂铠没有丝毫的反应，而他什么……天哪……他什么都做不了。他身下的地面依然在震动，墙壁一面接一面地倒下来，然后……Steve上方的天花板坍塌了，把Steve埋在了下面。  
  
他一句话也说不出。Tony只是瞪着眼睛，一眨不眨，他的大脑停止了运转。刚才发生了什么？怎么会这样的？然后下一秒钟，他身下的地板开始塌陷，他开始坠落。他闭上眼睛，深深呼吸。  
  
疼痛是第二位的。他要牢记住这个。只要他能离开这里，疼痛就会消失的。他必须要离开这里。海水淹没了他。JARVIS肯定是恢复了部分的盔甲功能，因为他开始坠落的一瞬间，面板就自动关闭了。Tony看见他掉落进无尽的、无情的海洋之中，而且，他必须要在他被房子埋起来之前逃脱。他努力保持清醒，因为他如果想要带Steve离开这里的话就必须要坚持住。  
  
因为Steve还活着。这不容置疑。Steve没事。  
  
他一定要没事。  
  
上帝，他都做了些什么？他怎么会如此愚蠢？这都是他的错。他一个人的错。如果Steve死了的话，就全都要怪他。而不是其他人。是他使他们陷入这个境地，还有Pepper——天哪，Pepper……水流进头盔里，Tony喘着气，房子的残骸压得他无法动弹，一些导线缠绕着他，他像石块一般被推动着。周围漆黑又寒冷，在他的一阵寒颤之下灯光逐渐消失了。然后他触到了地面，他被埋了起来，如同一具死尸一般，整个世界都坍塌在他的身上。  
  
“JARVIS……”Tony在黑暗中喃喃道。他连一根手指都动不了，即使他没有被困住，他也是动不了的，因为他被黑暗包围了，他看着显示窗又一次在他面前消失不见。他就要死了……“J，老伙计。”他哽塞地说着，这大概算是告别了吧，然后——他用尽最后一丝能量——举起双手推开他上方的石块。  
  
微光摇曳。很突然、很短暂。在周身的一片黑暗之中显得有些刺眼。“深呼吸，先生。”JARVIS的声音令人惊叹地平静。他感到臂铠脱离了他的手臂，感到冰冷的海水包围了他的手，然后一只机械手握住了他的手，把他拉了起来。  
  
“飞行能量已恢复。”JARVIS的声音响了起来。这是在整个世界消失之前Tony知道的最后一件事。  
  


* * *

  
“先生，先生！”  
  
他醒来时身处一个黑暗的、封闭的空间之中。他平躺着，手臂放在身侧，他能感到身下传来的寒冷。这里太冷了，而且，不论现在他是在哪里，周围都是一片漆黑，他什么都看不到。  
  
“先生……”熟悉的机械声把他从迷蒙的意识中拉了回来，但是现在耳边只剩下了白噪音，而且片刻过后，连刚才的嗡鸣声也完全消失了。  
  
“JARVIS？”Tony喘着气，然后他想起来了。战甲。还有房子、马里布、Steve、Pepper，哦，上帝……他想要站起来，结果失败了，他甚至连手臂都举不起来。战甲没有反应，把他死死钉在地上，他感到惊慌失措，就像一只被掐住了脖子诱拐进牢笼中的野兽。他尖叫起来，手掌猛击着臂铠。“JARVIS！打开盔甲！来吧，快点儿，拜托了！”  
  
没有回答，但是随着Tony开始来回晃动身体，盔甲终于整个弹开了。Tony立刻翻身趴在了冰冷的冰面上。他躺了一会儿，惊呆了，雪花在他身边飘过，冷风吹过他的面颊。操，他头痛欲裂。为什么每次失去意识后醒来都会伴随着偏头痛？  
  
等他清醒一些的时候，他意识到他的T恤被融化的冰水侵湿了。Tony呻吟一声，把自己调整成坐姿，然后用两根手指堵住耳朵缓解耳鸣。等他的耳朵好些了，他开始用手按摩脸部的肌肉，这让头部的疼痛变得不那么难以忍受，他抬头看向夜空，看见他头顶的树上挂满了雪花。  
  
“你在逗我。”他说，浑身颤抖。他所知的每个骂人的词汇逐一在他脑海中闪过，大部分是针对他自己的。但是他没有大声咒骂出来，而只是叹了口气，擦擦眼睛，他看了看他四周，想要搞清楚他的位置。天哪，他必须要联系到Steve，必须要……  
  
“操，这里真冷。”他喘着气，低头看着他的盔甲。有那么一会儿他想要再躺回盔甲里，但是……他做不到。身处这副盔甲里的感觉就像是身处地狱，他再也不想体验那种感觉了。“J？”他靠近头盔，对着盔甲上其中一个传送器说道。“JARVIS？”  
  
“先生？”JARVIS的回答有些困惑。  
  
“老伙计。”JARVIS的回答令她感到欣慰。他看着四周，他大概是在某片树林里，他可以看见附近的村庄发出的模糊的灯光。“我现在在哪儿？”  
  
“我们现在位于田纳西州玫瑰岗外五公里处，先生。”  
  
这真是……好吧。“那个飞行计划。”他回想起来了，挫败地叹了口气，低头看着战甲。见鬼。这里什么都没有。“战甲还能飞吗？或者——”  
  
“我……我觉得我好像出故障了，先生。我无法追踪高尔夫球车，无法，无，无——”  
  
“JARVIS。”Tony说着，俯身贴着战甲的控制面板。现在那里的灯光已经灭掉了。“拜托了。别丢下我，伙计。”他说，他的声音紧绷，但是却没有任何回应。JARVIS走了。他现在是一个人。完完全全的一个人。  
  
Tony在寒风中抱紧双臂。他回想起最后那几秒钟Steve的脸。他紧紧盯着他，眼睛瞪得滚圆。他很惶恐，但是依然果断。当他意识到没办法及时赶到Tony身边时，他脸上的恐惧。然后天花板掉了下来。天啊，整个天花板坍塌在Steve身上……他就这样消失不见了……  
  
“拜托，你一定要没事……”Tony咽梗着，抬头看着远方的地平线。“你一定要没事，Steve。没有你，我……做不到。我不想失去你。拜托要没事，拜托……不要死。”  
  
这周围肯定有什么建筑，还能运转的那部分大脑这么想道，是的，他必须要行动起来。他要去找到一台电话，告诉其他人他还活着。他慢慢站起来，但是僵硬的关节一开始并不配合。他身上的每一块肌肉都剧烈的疼痛。Tony呼出一口气，感到肺部一阵刺痛。他艰难地吞咽一口，用颤抖的手臂支撑起身体。  
  
他的下巴紧绷，身体的其他部分因为刚下定的决心而有了些力量。他必须要坚持，不管他的身体情况如何。所以他用意志强撑着挪动了几步。  
  
Tony僵硬的手指抓起地上冰冷的盔甲，用沉重的双腿拖着它又走了几步。除了厚厚的积雪以外，眼前什么都没有，而且看起来短期内这一点不会改变。  
  
他的眼前只有一片黑暗。


	4. 失魂落魄

Steve

  
他的眼前只有一片黑暗。  
  
他感觉他在这片黑暗的水域中已经游了几个小时了，每一个动作都像是在尖刀上行走，疼痛传遍他的全身。短时的阵痛很容易忍受，但是一波接一波持续的疼痛绝对是刻骨钻心的。  
  
Steve已经习惯了疲惫。他记不清有多少次他是单纯靠着肾上腺素支撑下来的。这通常发生在一次特别漫长的监视行动或者是比预期要长的战斗之中。但是这次不同。这次精疲力竭的不仅仅是他的身体，疲惫慢慢侵入他的骨髓，让他的手不可控地颤抖，让他的眼睛不断地刺痛。  
  
寒冷包围了他的全身，侵入了他的心肺。这里没有亮光，而他急切寻找的，是一个小小的光环。刺骨的寒冷，让他想起七十年前的那场坠机。他感到血清也有反应了，在血清的作用下他差点要再次陷入昏迷，但是他强迫自己坚持下去，强迫自己继续前进。他很熟悉疼痛的感觉。当然了，他的忍耐限度远高于常人，但是他像所有人一样也会感到疼痛。现在，他的皮肤如被针扎了一般的疼，每呼吸一口肺部都穿来钻心的剧痛。  
  
他四肢的肌肉僵硬，除此之外，他还有一种说不出的奇怪的感觉。在黑暗的海底之下，他经常觉得他仿佛看见了Tony的反应堆发出的亮光，但是一旦靠近了，就会发现那不过是他美好的幻像。  
  
他还经常觉得他看见了Tony的脸，看见他在那最后一刻里震惊但是却出奇的平静的脸，这快要把他逼疯了。  
  
Steve再一次忽视肺部传来的疼痛，潜入更深的水域。他并不是不会被淹死，他知道的，但是他的身体还没达到极限，而在此之前他是不会停下来的。  
  
然而，他的决心并没能坚持下去。  
  
忽然间，漆黑的水域中传来一声吼叫，然后是震耳欲聋的撞击声。Steve甚至都没来得及眨一下眼睛，就被一只绿色的大手拽住了胳膊，拉着他往上游。他知道的下一件事，就是他被丢到了岩石上，身体撞击石头发出了很大的声响，然后他就看见了头顶的星空。在他身旁是Tony的奥迪车的残骸。他眨了好几下眼睛，然后看向旁边，正对上了Hulk暴怒的脸。  
  
“怎么了？”Steve用嘶哑的声音说，环视着四周。现在寒冷开始渗透进他的身体，他开始咳嗽，肌肉剧烈的痉挛，全身都感觉疼痛，他刚刚真的是超出限度了。他把注意力集中到呼吸上，迫使自己呼吸平稳一些。  
  
“天哪，Steve，你疯了吗？”一个女声高声说到，Steve向后方看去，Pepper正俯身在他上方。“你下去了快一个小时了！”  
  
“我……”Steve又开始咳起来，他看了看周围，另一个女人——Maya Hansen——有些尴尬地站在Pepper身旁，她凝视着他们身下的大海。“一切都在我的控制之下。”他说，声音尖利。  
  
“Cap没控制。”Hulk眯起眼睛，咆哮着说，这让他看起来和Bruce很像。“Cap沉下去了。”  
  
咳嗽终于停止了，他慢慢坐了起来。他手上的皮肤有些发青，所以或许他确实是让他的身体超过了极限。“你怎么来了？大个子？”他问Hulk，Hulk终于退开了一些，但对他的这个问题只是恼火的哼了一声。  
  
“他和我们一起来的。”  
  
这个声音很熟悉，但是这个声音也是他觉得再也不会听见的声音。不可能……这不可能，因为……Steve转过身，看见了一张死人的脸。  
  
“Coulson，”Steve喘着气。“怎么……哦我的天哪。怎么回事？”  
  
Coulson和善地笑了笑，举起一只手和他打招呼。他扬起头耸耸肩，这使他的喉结显得尤为突出。“想我了吗？”虽然他的语调随意，但是Steve知道他是认真地问这个问题的。他对上Coulson的目光，Coulson眼中对安慰和认可的寻求几乎快要击垮Steve了——如果他不是已经被击垮了的话。  
  
他头晕脑胀地点点头，忍住就要夺眶而出的眼泪。要是Tony在这里就好了，他会很欣慰……很高兴的。当然了，他会装出一副不以为然的样子，但是Steve还是会知道……天哪，Tony。他的心砰砰地跳着，但是胸腔里除了悲伤以外什么都没有。他要看着Tony死多少次？  
  
Steve抬头看着Coulson，他的眼里满是理解，这迫使Steve又移开了目光。上帝，他亲眼见到了Coulson毫无生气的尸体，他弯下腰亲手试过他的脉搏。Coulson确实是死了，这意味着神盾局想了什么办法又让他复活了。而且没有告诉他们。一个字都没有。  
  
Natasha知道吗？这重要吗？他并不打算逼问Coulson，至少现在不会。得等到他的天空停止坍塌，等到Tony回来，他安全地把他拥在怀里的时候。  
  
“你回来多久了？”他问，因为自己不停地颤抖而在内心咒骂着。  
  
Coulson微微笑了笑。“实话说，我也不能确定。”他说，Steve从来没听过Coulson用这么沉重的口吻说话，看起来现在他的身上也有新的负担。看见他这样很奇怪。他的眼神比他记忆中的更加空洞无神了，更加烦忧，但是同样也充满了决心。Steve能肯定他的遭遇并不愉快，但是他很明显并不想谈，Steve也不会逼迫他。他希望Coulson什么时候能主动告诉他们。“来吧。”他温柔地说，向前一步伸出一只手。  
  
Steve重重呼出一口气。“呃……谢谢。”他看着Hulk。“谢谢拉我出来。我刚才确实有点不太清醒。”  
  
Hulk咕哝了一声，做出一个大概表示“废话”的表情，如果不是在这种情况下应该挺好笑的。Pepper递给他一条毛巾。“再也不要做这种事了。”她说，她看着他，似乎想要争辩什么，但是又改变了主意——这让Steve很欣慰。Steve没有回话，Pepper重重地把一只手放到他的肩膀上。“Steve……”她梗咽地说。  
  
Steve 长长叹了口气，抓住Coulson的手。他站起来，然后小心翼翼地把Pepper拉进一个拥抱，湿衣服什么的就别管了。“会没事的。”片刻之后他说道。她紧紧地抱住他，有那么一会儿，他幻想着这周围的断壁残垣并不存在。这里是他爱上Tony的地方，是Tony爱上他的地方，而现在这里消失了。就这样消失了。  
  
Pepper微微后退一些，额头抵着他的胸口。“我不想再失去更多的人了。”她说，这些话几乎要把他的心震碎了。  
  
他露出一个虚弱的微笑，把Pepper拥得更紧了一些。“你还谁也没失去呢。”  
  
Pepper在他的脖子上叹了口气。“Steve，到现在，他肯定已经——”  
  
“不。”他坚定地说。他不想听到这个。不能听到这个。“他不在下面。他用了什么方法逃脱了。而且他还活着。我能肯定。”  
  
Pepper放开了他的肩膀，她的手下意识地抓了抓她额头上的绷带。Steve想起来在过去的几个小时里，他完全没想起来过问下Pepper是否安好，这让他有些愧疚。Pepper肯定是感受到了他目光中的担忧，因为片刻过后，她把身体靠在他身上，一只手臂勾着他的腰。“我很好。”她说。“谢谢你救我出来。”  
  
Steve缓缓地摇摇头，俯身在她绷带旁的皮肤上落下一个吻。“你不用为了这个谢我。”  
  
Pepper点点头，对他露出一个微小的，但是却真诚的笑容。然后她的目光再一次迷失在了沉静的大海中。Steve知道她之前曾经差点就失去过Tony。在那次绑架事件中，她捱过了没有确实消息的好几个月，一刻也没有放弃希望。  
  
Pepper知道如果Tony死了，Steve会是什么感受，因为这也会是她自己的感受。  
  
在爱Tony这一点上，他们心意相通。  
  


* * *

  
半小时后，五架直升飞机有条不紊地在海面上方巡航。Steve脚下的大海平静安宁，只有几道光束如利刃一般刺破黑暗。在礁石边聚集了一些瓦砾和木头，但是除此之外，大海很平静，甚至可以说，在夕阳的照耀下，令人感觉平和。  
  
Steve洗了澡，换过了衣服，Coulson已经下令一米一米地仔细搜索这片海域。  
  
在那时候，在Steve和Tony还住在这里的时候，在他们的感情还是秘密的时候，Steve一直都很喜欢一天当中的这个时候。傍晚时分，空气中还残留着阳光的温暖，但是太阳已经很低了，即使是在夏天，也可以放心大胆地走到露台上来。今天的日落格外的美，在地平线上映出金黄色的光辉，高高的棕榈树在晚霞的照耀下发出闪亮的金光。不过美好的事物都是转瞬即逝的，不久之后，黑夜就会降临，这一切就会如从来不曾存在过一般被抹得一干二净。  
  
暖风吹拂着树叶，搅乱Steve的金发，但是他却感觉彻骨的寒冷，他打着颤，把毛巾披到肩膀上。他的手臂不自觉地绷紧了，对着大海露出一个疲倦的微笑。  
  
他们不会找到他的，因为他不在海里。他不会的。  
  
你在哪儿？  
  
和风拂过他潮湿的头发的感觉安抚了他焦躁的情绪。他深深吸气，感受着满是尘埃的空气。一只颤抖的手搭上了他的肩膀，他自己肯定也抖得厉害，比他意识到的还要更厉害。他对Pepper微微笑了笑，点点头，他抓住她的手指，握住她的手。  
  
“我们联系不上JARVIS。服务器肯定是故障了，而且说实话，我连服务器在哪儿都不知道，所以……”她停住话头，走上前一步。她抬起头，迎上Steve的目光，Pepper的眼睛和往常一样清澈锐利，在昏暗的光线下绿色的眼眸显得更深了一些。“你说得对。他还活着。我之前被是被吓坏了，你是对的。他是Tony。他逃出来了。”  
  
Steve想不出怎么回应这话，所以他们就这么沉默着站着，肩膀紧挨着。他听到在他们身后有人清了清喉咙，以及靴子踏在地砖上的声音，然后就看到Coulson走到了他们旁边。Steve看见Coulson仍然有一种见鬼了的感觉，但是他知道这种感觉很快就会过去的。  
  
Coulson轻轻叹了口气，他的手指抚摸着他无懈可击的黑色制服的袖口。“我会让他们停止搜寻。”他说。“潜水员什么都没找到。你是对的。Stark不在下面。”  
  
Steve点点头。他早就知道，但是……他还是很高兴能听见Coulson亲口说出来。“天很快就会黑了。我们该怎么做？”他问道。一阵风吹过，Pepper打了个冷颤，Steve扯下他肩上的毛巾，把它系在Pepper身上。Pepper对他露出一个微笑，但是她的眼里仍然充满着忧虑。  
  
Coulson开始说话，他停了下来手上的动作，语气坚定。“我觉得我们应该和Miss Hansen谈谈。”  
  
Pepper微微皱眉。“那个植物学家？”她问，紧紧握住毛巾。“她还在这儿？”  
  
“哦，我们确保了这一点。”Coulson答道，Steve恍然大悟地瞪大了眼。“不过，她其实不是植物学家。”他解释道。“她是一位顶尖的基因编码员，是个天才。目前任职于一个叫AIM的公司，管理一个差不多有四十人的团队。”  
  
Pepper忽然想到了什么。“AIM？那是……Killian的公司。”她抬头看着Steve。“Happy就是跟踪他才去了TLC的。”  
  
Steve的表情变得严肃起来。“你觉得她和最近的这些事情有关联。”他对Coulson说，这并不是一个问句。  
  
Coulson耸耸肩，迟疑地笑了笑。“是的，这是一个我们需要考虑的可能性。”  
  
Steve知道他大概是太奋力地寻找救命稻草了，客观来说，Maya Hansen有可能只是恰巧来访而已，但是，他必须要做点什么。“她在哪里？”他问道。  
  
“Steve。”Pepper小声警告。  
  
“她已经被审问过了。”  
  
“在哪里？”Steve又问了一遍，他的语气不容置疑。  
  
Coulson从牙缝里呼出一口气。然后转身朝停着好几辆面包车的地方点点头。“我和你一起去。”他柔声说，脱下他的夹克衫。  
  
Pepper的眉毛翘成一个完美的弧度。“你们说的是什么样的‘审问’？”  
  
Coulson尴尬地笑了笑。“我们尽量只是和她‘谈话’。”  
  
Pepper抬起眼，对上Steve的目光。然后她深深呼出一口气，缓缓点点头。  
  


* * *

  
面包车里的谈话……好吧，生硬而尴尬。Maya Hansen……非常配合。她的声音很轻，而且也很有礼貌，让人觉得她的回答是完全诚心诚意的。Coulson也表现得彬彬有礼，一直保持微笑，时不时地点头，一点儿也没有表现出不耐烦。  
  
这真是……好吧，这快把Steve逼疯了。一个小时过去了，他感到越来越心烦意乱，除了他以外所有人都在忙，而他却无所事事。  
  
从他的训练，以及从Natasha身上，他学到从一个不打算说话的人身上获取消息要容易得多，如果那个人没有意识到你打算套话的就更好了。虽然他知道Coulson的目的是什么，但是这让他感觉自己非常无用，感觉他在浪费非常宝贵的时间。  
  
从Maya的脸上什么都看不出来——她不紧张，也不畏惧——但是Steve确信她在隐藏什么。他可以察觉出她有些心神不宁。而如果她所知道的信息能让他离找到Tony更近一步的话，他需要现在就知道。  
  
“神盾局对于你的工作只有最基本的了解，Miss Hansen。”Coulson耐心地说道，他放松地靠在Maya坐的木质椅子旁的车厢墙壁上。“但是我很好奇你为什么会在今天拜访Mr. Stark。”  
  
“如我所说，”她说道，她的语调平稳冷静，但是Steve知道这是她强装出来的。“Tony和我，我们……”她看了一眼Steve。“我们有过一段历史。我的一个项目遇到了瓶颈，我只是想……从他这里汲取一些新鲜的灵感，就是这样。”  
  
Coulson的脸上露出一个理解的微笑。Steve很清楚他是想要哄她高兴，但是Steve现在没有这个时间，没有时间等待她慢慢想清楚再做出正确的决定。这个过程太过冗长缓慢了。而这让他觉得身上的紧张感愈发严重了。  
  
“你在说谎。”他说，模仿着Coulson的样子抱起手臂。  
  
“Steve……”Coulson警告道，他的语气紧张。  
  
“不。”Steve直起脊背，低头直视着Maya。“你刚到这里的时候很紧张，你今天来绝对不是寻常的拜访。你来这里是有目的的。你很害怕，现在仍然害怕。”  
  
紧张的沉默，他们用带着些挑衅的目光注视着彼此，下巴紧绷，然后Maya咬着嘴唇移开视线。“我觉得……”她深深呼吸，“我觉得我的老板可能是在为满大人工作。”她小心地快速瞥了Steve一眼，然后又看向Coulson。  
  
“你的那个老板，他叫什么名字？”Steve问道，当然，他已经知道答案了，过去半年里他们搜集到的信息慢慢地被拼凑到一起，变成一张完整的图画，但是他需要听到Maya亲口确认。  
  
她闭上眼睛，缓缓地、艰难地呼吸一口，努力保持镇静。“Aldrich Killian。”  
  
Steve缓缓点点头，他的思绪飘向了远方。Killian从来没有在Tony的档案里出现过，他能确定这个。SI和AIM之间也没有任何的业务往来。  
  
Coulson意味深长地看了他一眼。“Stark在TLC的袭击前和你提到过他吗？”  
  
Steve摇摇头停止胡思乱想，把注意力拉回眼前的事情上。“应该是没有。”  
  
“拜托。”Maya说，她的语气充满悲切。“我并不知道满大人会袭击TLC，或者是你们家。如果我知道的话肯定不会选择在今天来这里的。我只是想和Tony谈一谈。”  
  
Steve不耐烦地说道：“你真的指望我们会相信这个吗？你恰巧在你老板的老板轰炸这里的同一天同一个时刻来拜访Tony？”  
  
Maya哆嗦了一下，把脸转开。她抱起手臂直直盯着车厢壁。“我能要求律师到场吗？”  
  
“Miss Hansen。”Coulson冷静地说。  
  
Maya坚决地摇摇头。“你们不会理解的。”  
  
他没有时间等待她主动开口。他走上前一步，在看到她明显地畏缩了一下后又改变了注意。“说说看。”他沉稳地说。  
  
她的肩膀微微放松了一些，露出一个愧疚的表情。“我陷得太深了，我没法……”她的下巴颤抖着，很难分辨她到底是在演戏还是真情流露。  
  
Steve什么都没说，他只是注视着她。充满期待、毫不妥协、目光如炬。这种表情大概就是Tony称之为“正义的凝视”的那种，但是只要能得到他想要的结果，他不介意。  
  
“Steve。”Coulson轻声提醒他，Steve看向他，他第一次注意到Coulson看起来像是好几个星期都没有睡觉了。他的眼睛血红，肩膀下垂。  
  
然后，身后有人发出响动。“Captain Rogers？”一位神盾特工小心地拉开车门，举着一部手机。“Agent Romanov找您。”  
  
Steve皱起眉头，下意识地向夹克胸前的口袋里探去，他一般是把手机放在那里的，但是现在却不在了。肯定是在之前袭击的时候丢掉了，他甚至都没有注意到手机不见了。Steve在口袋里移动手指，忽然，Tony的螺丝刀掉到了地板上，响亮的当啷声让所有人都看向了他。  
  
好极了。  
  
Steve慢慢弯下腰把螺丝刀捡来起来，他呆呆地看着改装过的红色把手，咬着牙不去看那些同情的目光。他深深呼吸，才没有在他们面前崩溃。  
  
过了一会儿，Steve朝那个神盾特工点点头，说了声‘请原谅’然后离开了面包车。他关上滑动门，接过手机，强挤出一个笑容，木然地道了谢。然后他走到一个僻静的角落里。  
  
“Rogers。”他对着手机说道。  
  
“我找到了你丢的东西，你想不想要回去？”Natasha故作神秘地说。  
  
Steve叹了口气，他看着几个破碎的相框，它们在几个小时以前是挂在他和Tony的床头的。“我现在真的没心情玩游戏，Nat。”  
  
“我想也是。”Natasha的语气恢复了正常，然后她开始笑了起来。  
  
“你高兴什么？”他厉声说道，然后他想到了什么，“等等——”  
  
“我把他转接过来。”她柔声说，上帝，哦，上帝呀。他胸中本来灰暗丑陋的那部分感觉瞬间被欣慰所包围了。Steve感觉头脑有些转不过弯儿来，周围的世界变成了一片“嗡嗡”声。有那么片刻，他什么都听不见。他能理解，但是听不见。  
  
“呼吸。他没事。”然后他听见了电话线路中转来一声轻轻的“咔嗒”声，接着他听见了世界上最美妙的声音……  
  
“Steve？”  
  
Steve颤抖着深深呼吸，然后开始拼命地点头，虽然他知道Tony看不见他。“Tony。”他哽咽地说道，在心底里感谢所有为他能再次听见Tony的声音尽过一份力的人，他重重地靠在残存的柱子上。  
  
“Steve。”Tony又惊讶地重复了一遍，然后他提高了声音，变得焦急起来：“你的手机呢？操你的谁会在发生了这种事情之后不接电话啊？天哪，我还以为……Steve，我以为……我很抱歉。非常，非常抱歉。我是个白痴。这样的事情再也不会发生了，我保证，我……操，你还好吗？”  
  
“我还好吗——”Steve哽咽着，擦着忽然间湿润了的眼睛。他吞咽一口，他再次开始说话的时候声音沙哑而颤抖。“该死的，Tony。是的，我很好。你呢？”  
  
Tony干笑了一声。“棒极了。Pepper呢？”  
  
“她没事。”Steve向他保证。“只是一直在担心你，但是……她没事。我马上就告诉她。你在哪儿？”  
  
Tony自嘲地笑了笑。“还记得在我们被轰炸前JARVIS制定的那个飞行计划吗？”  
  
Steve眼神迷离，他花了一些时间才回过神，努力搞清Tony的意思。然后他眨眨眼。“你在田纳西？”  
  
“不错。”Tony叹了口气。他停了下来，Steve可以听见他挠着胡子的声音。“听着，Steve。告诉Pepper先别宣布我还没死。最好让满大人以为他得手了。有人告诉过我有时保持低调没有坏处，是吧？”  
  
Steve想起Tony指的是什么，不禁笑了起来。“那人肯定是个天才的战略家。”  
  
“最棒的一个。”Tony说，虽然他在笑，不过Steve觉得他是认真的。“不论人们是怎么想的，但是我确实是会听从劝告的。等服务器——不，你要把芯片插在这里，小子——等服务器一恢复，我就把我的坐标发给你。”  
  
Steve微微皱眉，沉思着。“你和谁在一起？”  
  
“那是……”Tony说，他小声嘟喃着什么。“那是Harley。聪明的小孩。我大概是闯进了他家的车库。好了，别说出来，我知道的。我会支付他的大学贷款什么的。我们正在想办法修复盔甲。然后他要带我去看发生爆炸的地方，是吧，小子？我也许可以在那里找到什么。”  
  
Steve听见背景里有一个小男孩说话的声音，但是他听不清他在说什么。他点点头，对Tony并不是孤身一人感到欣慰。然后Steve转过头，看见从Hulk变回来的Bruce正大步向Coulson的那辆车走去，他一定还在审问Maya。  
  
“好的。我们在那儿见。”他说。  
  
Tony清清喉咙，Steve听见他正在走动。“宝贝？”他小声说。  
  
亲昵的称呼让Steve开心地“唔”了一声。“什么？”  
  
“我偷了一件斗篷。”  
  
Steve大笑了起来，为Tony这句话的傻气，为这一刻的感激，为他知道他很快就能再次回到Tony身边，知道他不会是一个人，他还可以继续一直爱Tony。“我不会告诉别人的。”他对着手机喃喃道，他现在得强忍着不让眼泪夺眶而出。  
  
Steve可以听出Tony的声音中的颤抖，他说：“那东西有股奇怪的味道。”  
  
Steve点点头，他感到他的眼睛湿润了。“我会给你带新衣服的。”  
  
“宝贝？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我爱你。我真的很抱歉。”  
  
Steve再次点头，擦掉就要流过他嘴角的泪水。“别这样。我也爱你。非常爱你。你注意安全，好吗？我会尽快过去的。”  
  
接着是一段很长时间的沉默，Tony大概是在获取他的坐标。“一会儿见。”他说，语气有些沉重，然后电话就断了。  
  


* * *

  
Steve回到面包车上的时候，Bruce正站在Coulson旁边。这次变身后他没有丝毫惊慌，看起来非常平静。他的眼睛里仍然闪着一丝危险的光芒，肌肉仍然有些紧绷，但是除此之外，他看起来还不错。虽然Bruce会强烈地反驳，但是Steve知道他每次都越来越好了。  
  
“谢谢你能来，Bruce。很抱歉你不得不……”Steve冲着大海的方向点点头。“呆在下面那么久是个愚蠢的行为。”  
  
Bruce苦笑了一下，挥了挥手。“没事儿的。这种情况下失控没什么。”他有些支吾着说。“我觉得另一个家伙是真的有些担心你。这种感觉挺奇怪的。他……很久没有担心过什么人了。”  
  
Steve感激地点点头。他正打算告诉他们Tony的事，这时——  
  
“我们已经知道了。”Coulson插话道，他看着Steve，露出一个真诚的微笑，Bruce也笑了。然后，Coulson几不可见地咬着他的下嘴唇。  
  
什么都别说。  
  
好吧。  
  
Steve轻轻点点头。“Natasha给你打电话了？”他随意地问道，然后又得到了一个点头作为答复。“她告诉Pepper了吗，因为——”  
  
“是的，她告诉Pepper了。”Coulson说。“Pepper 说她会给你准备一些路上的衣服的。”  
  
Steve微微笑了笑。Pepper的效率是无与伦比的。  
  
“我叫了两架昆式。”Coulson说。“二十分钟后抵达。”  
  
Steve点头道谢，然后……他转过身，愣住了。  
  
他之前一直没有注意到Maya。她现在不坐在椅子上了，而是坐在地板上，躲在一个角落里，弓着背，下巴放在膝盖上。她呆呆盯着对面的车厢壁，苍白的脸颊上慢慢落下几滴泪珠。“她怎么了？”Steve问，看了看Coulson又看了看Bruce。  
  
“我从来没想……”Maya喃喃自语着，她看起来非常迷茫，像是被吓坏了一样。她并没有看着哪一个人，只是眼神迷离地看着远方。“我太天真了。我只是……想要做出……纯净的东西……”  
  
Coulson清清喉咙，似笑非笑地说：“她还需要一点儿时间。”  
  
“我想也是。”Steve皱起眉。“是你干的吗？”  
  
Bruce耸耸肩，露出一个Steve只在Hulk的脸上见过的邪恶的憨笑。“我现在可以控制自己变绿但是并不真的变身。”  
  
Steve惊讶地扬起眉毛，吃吃笑了。“我什么时候得看看。”他说，然后又转向Coulson。“她告诉我们什么关于满大人的有价值的信息了吗？”  
  
Coulson和Bruce交换了一个意味深长的眼神。“这个……比我们想象得要复杂一些。”一阵停顿。“没有什么满大人。”  
  
Steve抬起头，目光锐利，心中充满疑惑。  
  
“哦，还是有的。”Maya小声说道。她深深吸了一口气，然后又慢慢呼出来。她闭上了眼睛，Steve猜测无视周围的世界是不是给予了她某种力量。“Killian……他管自己叫做‘真正’的满大人。Trevor只是一个……诱饵……一个替身。”  
  
Steve困惑地摇摇头。“Trevor？”  
  
“Trevor Slattery。”Coulson解释道。“英国演员。他为Killian工作。所谓‘满大人’是一个骗局。”  
  
“为什么？”Steve问道，他的眉头皱得更紧了。  
  
Maya睁开眼睛，小声说：“一开始，他只是……一个伪装，但是后来……Killian意识到手上有一个全民公敌是多么有用，他……还意识到操控民意是多么简单的一件事。他觉得，如果他能掌控世界头号的恐怖分子……”她停了下来，干笑了一声，摇摇头。  
  
“然后呢？”Steve问道，向前走了一步。  
  
这一次，Maya只是无动于衷地看着他。“他就能掌控政府……掌控总统……以及整个国家。或早或晚，他会让全国都被恐怖所笼罩，让想成为绝境士兵的人趋之若鹜。”  
  
“绝境？什么绝境？”Coulson问道。他看起来小心谨慎，但是也有些好奇。  
  
Maya歇斯底里地大笑了起来。“哦，没什么……只是我毕生的研究项目而已。”  
  
“绝境病毒吗？”Bruce问道，尽量让他的语调不带情感。“我好像曾经读到过一次……”  
  
“一种病毒？”Steve缓缓地说，他看了看Bruce，然后又转身看向Maya，刚好看到Maya的表情从紧张防卫变成阴沉忧郁。“就是你之前提到的那个吗？你说你遇到了瓶颈的那个项目？”Maya点点头，叹了口气。“我创造绝境是为了……帮助人们疗伤。”她说，她沉思着，思绪飘到了远方。“我的本意是加强人体的再生能力，帮助人们，让他们变得更强、更快、更健康……绝境确实做到了。它只是……并不十分稳定。我告诉Killian现在不要在人体上做测试，但是他……”她的声音越来越小，摇着头。“我想要让它先稳定下来。所以……”  
  
“……所以你来找Tony。”Steve替她说完句子，脸色阴沉。  
  
“所以那些发着金黄色亮光的人是这么来的。”Bruce沉思着说。  
  
“我想……”她再次停顿了，指着Bruce。“……找你谈一谈的，几年以前。但是作为一个绿色的大块头来说，你真是太难找到了。”  
  
Steve摇着头，吐出一口怒气，忍住他想要对Maya脱口而出的斥责。“好吧，你能不能帮我理一下你刚才说的话：你想要说服Tony——或者Bruce——为你的精神病老板来改进他的病毒，好让他可以利用这种病毒来创建一支由强大的、敏捷的、基本上不正常的人类组成的军队。”  
  
Maya艰难地咽下一口口水。“我并不是为他这么做的，我——”  
  
“但是Stark并不是核物理学家——无论他是怎么认为的。”Coulson插话道。“也不是生物技术学家。你为什么觉得他能帮到你？”  
  
Maya微微直起身体，把一只手伸进牛仔裤的口袋里。她掏出了一张小纸片。那张纸片看起来很旧了，脏兮兮的，还有些细小的划痕。上面写着几个字，Steve一眼就认出是谁的笔迹了。  
  
 **你知道我是谁。**  
  
他接过卡片，用拇指摩擦着上面的字迹。“Tony写的？”  
  
Maya朝卡片点点头。“翻一面。”  
  
他把卡片翻了过来，上面写着的是某种公式，哪怕他不是只学了两年最基础的数学的话，估计也还是看不懂。他皱起眉头，把卡片递给Bruce。  
  
“或许这方面并不是Tony的专长，”Maya说，“但是他只花了一个晚上的时间就几乎修正好了公式。他给了我这个，而这个，带给了绝境一个全新的角度。”  
  
“这个……真的非常令人惊叹。”Bruce说，吃惊地皱起眉头。  
  
Maya急切地点点头。“现在绝境可以说基本上稳定了。”  
  
Bruce抬起头，他沉默了一会儿，小心地选择他的措辞。“你说‘基本’稳定，指的是……”  
  
Steve忽然间想到了什么，他先看了看Bruce，然后又转向Maya。“那些爆炸？那些是——人？”  
  
“事情不一定要这样的。如果你找到Tony的话……让他修正好最后的一点小问题，我确信我能劝说Killian放弃他的计划，我会让他明白——”  
  
Coulson举起一只手。“不好意思，Miss Hansen，但是你是没有办法说服像Killian这样的人求全让步的。对于他们这样的人，要么不做，要么就要做到极致。”他说。他拿出他的手机，按了几个按键。“我觉得我们暂时到此为止吧。如果他想要对政府下手的话，我们要开始行动起来了。”说完这句，Coulson从车厢上直起身体，轻轻地把Maya拉了起来。“我们需要Killian现在所在的位置，以及他可能袭击的目标。作为回报，神盾局会确保你免受起诉的豁免权，前提是你从现在开始只为神盾科学部工作，并且要接受严密的监视。”  
  
面包车面一阵沉默，但是他们都知道她也没有其他的选择。  
  
Maya看起来也得出了相同了结论。她点点头。  
  
“你们要把她带去哪里？”Steve问，想要对上Coulson的眼神，Coulson后退一些给他留出空间。  
  
“目前，我们打算让她回到Killian身边。他现在认为我们已经出局了，我们想让他继续这么认为。”  
  
Steve沉思着皱紧眉头，想要找出一个另外的选择，结果什么都没有想到。他压低声音问道：“我们怎么知道我们能相信他？你怎么确保她不会去警告Killian？”  
  
Bruce把身体靠在车厢上。“因为她是科学家。”他说，似乎这句话就解释了全部的问题。“她知道如果她想要完成绝境的话，神盾是她唯一的选择。她说过，这是她毕生的工作。她不会希望看着这一切付之东流的，是吧？”他高深莫测地注视着Maya，手上来回旋转着那张卡片。  
  
Maya吞咽一口。Steve有些期待她会反驳，但是她没有。Steve回过头，看见Bruce正用凶狠地目光看着她，似乎在问她敢不敢不认同他的话。Steve心里忽然涌起一股感激和欣慰之情，无论发生什么，他的团队都在他身边，和他一起。  
  
“我不会告诉他一个字的。Killian和我，算不上朋友，我只是……”她叹了口气摇摇头，似乎这样可以清空她的大脑。“能不能……求你把这个拿给Tony？”她问道，声音尖利，指着Bruce手上的卡片。  
  
Bruce挑起眉毛。“这我说了不算。”他低下头，最后看了一眼上面的公式，然后把卡片还给Steve。  
  
“我知道我搞砸了。”Maya说，从她的声音中可以听出恳求的意味，不过她的头却高高昂着。“但是如果Tony可以修好这个的话，或许我们可以治好那些人……让绝境做它本该做的事情……”  
  
Steve摇摇头，忍住把手上的卡片撕碎的冲动。“无论你怎么说出花儿来，绝境病毒都是一件武器。”  
  
Maya干笑一声。“什么？难道超级士兵血清就不是吗？”  
  
“是的。”Steve答道。“但是现在时代不同了，情况也不同。我们现在并不需要这个。”  
  
“但是现在木已成舟了，Steve。”Bruce安静地说。  
  
Maya感激地点点头，然后她的眼神再次坚定了起来。“你觉得Killian会在意有一些人在实验中丧生了吗？会在意他们有些人爆炸了吗？下一个野心勃勃的恐怖分子会在意吗？对于他们来说这些人不过就是牺牲品而已，Captain。为什么不让绝境稳定下来呢？如果神盾能来监管……”她打住话头深吸一口气。“我不是说一定要把这个公开出去，但是现在绝境已经成为武器了，Captain。区别只是现在它主要是用来杀人的武器。”  
  
Steve的下巴僵住了。她……是对的。他不想承认，但是她是对的。“好吧。”过了片刻后他说道。“我会把它拿给Tony的。看看他怎么想。”  
  
Maya欣慰地呼出一口气。“这就足够了，谢谢你。”  
  
“我不保证什么。Tony也可能会拒绝。”  
  
Maya点点头，然后有些愧疚地底下了头。“我不想这样……滥用绝境的。是的，我拿了他的钱，但是我想……我想做些好事。我想改变世界。”  
  
Steve叹了口气，对她无力地笑了笑。“无知并不能成为借口。”  
  
Maya瞪大眼睛看着他，有那么一瞬间Steve看见她的脸微微扭曲了。就好像她早就知道这一点，但是却不敢承认。Steve看见她沉下脸，在那个片刻，她表露出了她的真实面目——一个惊恐的、破碎的女孩，为了能在这个世界上占据一席之地，不惜杀人以达到目的。但是当Coulson让一位特工把她带走时，她脸上的表情又变得强硬了起来。  
  
他们三人走出面包车，Pepper已经在旁边等着他们了。她一手拿着一个大背包，另一手拿着装着星盾的圆形黑包。她一看见Steve，就紧紧地拥抱住了他。  
  
“Tony……”Steve说。  
  
“是啊，感谢上帝。”Pepper喃喃道，她露出一个大大的微笑，抽身亲吻他的脸颊。  
  
“我希望你和Bruce一起回纽约。”过了一会儿后他说道。“暂时和复仇者呆在一起。过后我们会把你们转移到总部去的。”  
  
Pepper看着他，点点头，然后最后一次拥抱了他。他记不清他们什么时候变得这么亲密的，但是他们确实变得这么亲密了，而且Steve很感激她能在他身边。他们之间没有必要再说多余的话——他们是朋友、是家人，而且Steve知道Natasha会照看好她的。他吻了吻她的额头，这就足够了。  
  
Bruce重重地拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“我们会保持警戒。告诉Tony没人想要再欣赏一遍这种戏码。”  
  
Steve笑了笑作为回应。Coulson站在他旁边，把背包背在肩上。他看着Steve，Pepper正把他的盾牌递给他。“准备好了吗？”他问道。  
  
Steve露出一个微笑，最后看了一眼这片废墟。现在太阳已经完全落山了，今夜是格外漆黑的一夜，天空上看不见一颗星星，云层压得很低，人都可以感受到空气被压入土壤造成的压力。Steve再一次走进灰色的断墙和冰冷的空气中。然后他点点头。“准备好了。”  
  


* * *

  
一小时以后，飞机已经飞过了新墨西哥。Steve关掉了平板上最后一份报告，打了个哈欠，靠在不舒服的座椅上，伸了伸胳膊。他上飞机以后几乎都在看AIM的资料，再看久一些，他的眼珠就要掉出来了。  
  
“发现什么了吗？”Coulson问，Steve抬起头，惊奇地看见他正指着放在他面前的一杯还冒着热气的咖啡。他点头道谢，用两只手捧起咖啡杯。  
  
“没有。”他说，指着他关掉的文件。“上面没有提及任何的实验……这只是他们的公共形象，我猜吧。没什么可疑的。和Tony关停Stark Industries的武器部门之前差不多。全部都是……研究、开发、制造和销售高科技产品。”  
  
Coulson“嗯”了一声然后在他旁边坐下了。“AIM的触角遍布全球，他们还时不时地更换名字，因此我们只能搜集到这么基本的资料。”Coulson拿起放在他手边的另外一台平板，然后递给Steve。Steve接过来，低头看过去。上面是纽约时报网站的首页，一幅Tony的黑白照片几乎占据了整个版面。  
  
 _始料未及的事情发生了，_ 他念道， _复仇者确认Tony Stark已经死亡。黑寡妇：“我们不仅失去了一位英雄，更失去了一位伙伴，一位挚友。没有Tony Stark，世界会不再相同。所有复仇者队员都深陷悲伤。”_  
  
Steve皱眉。“这是什么？”  
  
“讣告。Stark说得对。”Coulson说，承认这一点似乎让他感觉非常痛苦。他喝了一口他自己的咖啡，从杯子边缘上方眯起眼睛看着Steve。“我们现在有一个很大的优势。Killian以为我们正沉浸在悲伤之中，他以为我们还认为这一切都是在远处的一个恐怖子分子筹划的。满大人这次预料不到我们的行动了。”他的眼里闪着亮光。  
  
Steve强打精神笑了笑。“回来的感觉还不错吧？”  
  
“好极了。”  
  
Steve好脾气地笑了，靠在座椅上，看着窗外奔驰而过的云。天空一片漆黑，只有昆式战机时不时发出的闪光。他都没注意到什么时候开始下起雨来了。不过这其实没什么关系。他现在只关心他脚下的路，那条能把他带到Tony身边去的路。  
  
“他能平安无事我真是太欣慰了。”Steve轻声说道。“如果他——”  
  
Coulson清清喉咙。“所以说，你和Stark……”  
  
Steve抬头看着他，等着他继续说下去，但是Coulson只是慢慢地喝了一大口咖啡。  
  
“不是你期待美国队长会做的事情，是吧？”他说。  
  
Coulson点点头。“确实不是。”他坦率地说，好吧，如果这不叫尴尬的话，Steve不知道什么算是了。他清了清喉咙，一阵紧张的沉默，然后Coulson大声地吸了一口气。“哦，天哪，不，我不是那个意思，不是说因为他是个男人……不，我不在意这个。完全不。我只是……没想到你会和Stark在一起。”  
  
Steve低声轻轻笑了笑，他还，好吧，有些松了口气。“实话说，我也没想到，但是……”他知道现在他的语调大概像极了那些深陷情网的小女生，但是他控制不住。“Tony是个很好的人。他是……我认识的最好的人了，真的。”  
  
Coulson点点头，Steve看见他的嘴角微微向上翘了翘。“我为你感到高兴。”他说，然后似乎他们之间就形成了一种新的默契。“他告诉你他的坐标了吗？”  
  
Steve拿起手机看了一眼。“是的，我现在可以追踪他了。他现在在市中心。”  
  
“好的。”Coulson说。“我们会在附近降落。”他走到驾驶室去把新坐标告诉飞行员。他回来的时候，手里提着一个银色箱子。“Stark的手提箱式盔甲，Barton给我的。以防万一。不过你们最好只在紧急情况下使用，因为我们想让Killian认为Stark已经死了。”他又递给Steve一张卡片。“我们为你租了一辆车。接上Stark，然后躲起来，别让别人看到他。现在只有我们知道他还活着。”Coulson假笑了一声。“还有，如果他能不继续在电视上发表演说也会有所帮助的。”  
  
Steve哼了一声。他低头看了一眼那个银色手提箱。是Mark 5，最老旧的那一批。Tony会讨厌它的。“我会告诉他你态度良好地请求他的。或许他会听你一次。”  
  
Coulson吃吃笑了。“Killian一到迈阿密，我们就会开始行动。保持联系，如果有什么情况的话会通知你们。”  
  
Steve点点头。“那么。”他清清喉咙。“你已经见过其他人了？怎么样？”他挑起眉毛问道。  
  
“嗯，我要去接Dr. Banner，所以这大概是无可避免的。还有……我想，如果我不是赶着要来找你的话，Agent Romanov不会这么轻易放过我的。”  
  
Steve笑了笑。Natasha也不知道这件事让他觉得宽慰了一些。“但是她是不会忘记的。”  
  
Coulson叹了口气，摇着头，脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神色。“是的，她不会忘记的。”他转过身看向窗外。他的手支撑在窗户的边缘，背对着Steve，昆式机翼闪烁的灯光照亮他的身形。Coulson小心翼翼地注视着窗户上自己的倒影，似乎是在抵抗心中的魔鬼。  
  
“嘿。”Steve喊道，他对着Coulson露出一个微笑。“我一直都想问这个。神盾有Thor的消息吗？”  
  
Coulson摇摇头。“恐怕没有。”他说，他说得太平静，太斩钉截铁了，这让Steve有点想冲他大喊大叫。“科学部正在和Dr. Foster密切合作，但是我们目前还没有联系上他。”  
  
Steve“嗯”了一声。“他要是在就好了。”  
  
Coulson点点头，笑着说：“我相信他会在合适的时机回来的。”  
  
“合适的时机？”Steve问道。“是对他而言还是对我们而言？”  
  
Coulson耸耸肩。他抬头看着他，目光平静而清澈。“我想是对我们都合适的时机吧。”  
  
他们飞过俄克拉何马的时候，天空降下第一片雪花，Steve发觉这让他越来越难以克制自己的情感了。天色越来越黑，四周除了冷风以外什么都没有。除了灰色机翼上反射的月光，他们什么都看不见。  
  
一天之内，所有的事情都改变了，现在所有的事情刚刚开始慢慢回归正轨，而Steve所能做的只有在心底里默默祈祷。


	5. 前方的路

Tony

  
一个高个子男人站在Tony面前。他全身上下都湿透了，蓝眼睛和湿漉漉的脸形成了鲜明的对比。这提醒Tony雪并没有因为他在公交车站旁犯病发作而停下来。  
  
他无力地朝那人眨眨眼，但是他的意识模糊，迷失在远方。  
  
那人慢慢走上前几步，举起手，似乎是害怕惊吓到Tony。他脑中只有一片嗡嗡的噪音，他知道那个人在说话，但是却无法理解他的意思。上帝，他好困惑、好迷茫。那双眼睛似乎有些熟悉，但是他却无力思考了。他感觉全身的力气都被抽干了，除了呼吸以外无暇他顾。每次他想起纽约，都还是会这样，而在马里布过后，他已经什么都不剩了。他就要穿过传送门了，他无法呼吸，喘不过气来，而且他什么都做不了——  
  
“真对不起。”一个年轻的声音回响起来。“我不是故意把他搞崩溃的，我只是问了他虫洞的事，当我提起外星人的时候，他——”  
  
Tony呻吟一声，用两只手捂住耳朵，周围的空气越来越浓厚。一片漆黑——没有星星，只有一片虚无，无止境地坠落，坠落，坠落……  
  
“Tony。”那个男人在他面前蹲下来。他的声音很沉稳，很平静。听见那人喊他的名字，让他心里萌生出一种奇怪的感觉。这让他几乎感到心碎，仿佛他在这个单词里蚀刻进了深深的爱意。  
  
“宝贝，是我，Steve。 _Steve_ 。来吧，我知道这很难，但是你比它更强。我知道你能行的。回到我身边来。”  
  
那人用两只手捧住他的脸，让他抬起头，直视他的蓝眼睛。一道闪光——然后，虚无消失了，被他所熟悉的什么东西取而代之了。忽然间他睁开眼，他看见了。 _Steve_ 。  
  
他真的湿透了，身体因此而颤抖着。他的眼睛虽然有些肿胀，但是牢牢锁住了Tony的脸。他的金发散乱地贴着他的脸颊，脖子上有一道正在愈合的伤痕，裸露的皮肤上还有一些其他的小擦伤和瘀青。  
  
但是这无损于他的英俊。  
  
“嘿啊，Cap。”他说，被他自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。“对不起。”他笨拙地想要抓住Steve的手，但是在半中间就无力地掉了下来。Steve迅速地抓住了他的手，抚摸着他掌心的皮肤，然后把他的手卷起来，把他的指节放到他的唇边。  
  
Tony艰难地吞咽一口，无视他眼中涌出的泪水。Steve看着他，似乎他是刚刚穿过一条漫长的隧道终于看到了亮光，似乎他刚刚结束了一场旅程回到家中。Steve眼中的宽慰让他心中五味陈杂。他用颤抖的手擦掉了Steve额头上的几道水珠。  
  
“别为这个感到抱歉……”Steve轻声安慰道。“永远别为这个抱歉。”  
  
这让他的感官超出了负荷。Steve的气息包围着他，他把身体贴紧Tony的，他们的呼吸渗透在彼此湿透了的衣服里。  
  
Tony发出一声啜泣，然后全身开始颤抖起来。“我爱你。”他在Steve的耳边喃喃道。“我好爱你。”  
  
“我也爱你。”Steve呢喃着，他感到Steve也在颤抖。他在Tony的脖颈上落下一个又一个的吻，边轻声冲着他的皮肤说：“谢谢，谢谢，谢谢……”  
  
Steve每说一次，都让他感觉心更痛一些。Steve不应该感谢他，应该是反过来的才对。他一点儿也不觉得自己英勇。他活下来了，但他还是败了。Steve承受了太多了痛苦。而他没能避免这一切。  
  
他的嘴唇扫过Steve的脸颊。“谢谢你来找我。”  
  
Steve的手臂抱紧了他。“Always。”  
  
他们没有再流泪，只是沉浸在这充满慰藉的沉默中。不过，过了片刻后，他感到Steve抵着他的脖子哼了一声。  
  
“怎么了？”Tony问，困惑地皱起眉。  
  
Steve抽身回去，把Tony的左臂举到他们都能看见的地方。“你究竟为什么会戴着一块粉红色的爱探险的朵拉的手表？”  
  
Tony大笑了起来，然后清清喉咙。“这是限量版的，好吗？另外，我对你居然知道《爱探险的朵拉》感到非常惊讶，你都还没和我一起看过《星球大战》呢。说实话……这是原则性问题，我们分手吧。”  
  
Steve对他露出一个微笑，他眼中的痛苦在渐渐散去。“真遗憾，我都有点儿习惯你在我身边了呢。”  
  
“好吧。”Tony说，他脸上大概露出了一个蠢爆了的笑容吧。“你又能怎么办呢……”  
  
Steve耸耸肩，点点头，靠到他身上。“没办法。真不走运。”  
  
“哦天啊。你们不是打算现在就搞起来吧？”Harley说，他站在他们旁边，Tony抬起头看他的时候，他的目光死死地盯着地板，尴尬地把两只手都缩在他的红色外衣里。  
  
Steve转过头，他似乎是刚刚才意识到这里并不是只有他们，有些不好意思。  
  
“这就是我和你提到过的那个男孩。”Tony解释道。“初级机械师。Harley，这是Steve。Steve，Harley。”  
  
Harley在和Steve握手的时候脸微微泛红。他大大的眼睛满是崇敬。“你是Cap，是吧？”  
  
Steve拍了拍Harley的肩膀。Harley第一次直视他的眼睛，Steve对他露出一个微笑，他看起来有些骄傲又有些羞怯，每当有人表露出自己的粉丝身份时他都会露出这种表情。他点点头。“我是。很高兴行见到你，Harley。谢谢你对复仇者的帮助……谢谢你帮忙照看Tony。”  
  
Tony哼了一声，瞪了Steve一眼，Steve立马瞪了回去。  
  
Harley耸耸肩，实事求是地说：“他贿赂我了。”  
  
Steve半笑着说：“当然了。”  
  
Tony把两只手举在空中，怒视着Harley。“我是‘帮助’你，完全等价的交换！”  
  
Steve朝他翻了白眼，然后又对Harley笑了笑。“你今天做得很好。复仇者欠你一个人情。我欠你一个人情。”  
  
“好酷。”Harley不敢置信地摇摇头，然后又看向Tony。“你其他的朋友也会来这里吗？”  
  
Tony耸耸肩，看着Steve。“他有点儿喜欢寡妇。”  
  
“我才没有。”  
  
Steve嘴角抽了抽。“不，不在这儿。”他对男孩说。“我们晚些在其他地方碰面。去打坏人。”  
  
Tony点点头。Steve他们应该是有什么计划。“嗯，好。”  
  
Steve清了清喉咙，然后站了起来并且把Tony也拉了起来。他环视四周，扫视过摆在地上的蜡烛、照片、信件还有鲜花，然后他看见了砖墙上的四个印记。“Davis就是在这里死的？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“你发现什么了吗？”  
  
Tony上下搓着手臂，他走了几步走到巷子里。“不是很多。我在家的时候说过，不是炸弹。热源信号太高了。没有残留物，没有线缆，没有爆炸物，什么都没有。这……”他指着墙壁。“……不是炸弹。  
  
Steve朝拐角的方向走近几步。雪现在小了一些。Tony跟在他身后，抵抗着揉搓太阳穴缓解头痛的冲动。他说：“Davis没有制造炸弹。我认为他就是炸弹。我还不知道是怎么回事，但是我觉得这肯定和满大人有关系。这是……”  
  
“Aldrich Killian。”Steve叹了口气，他弯下腰捡起一张照片，上面的Davis穿着军礼服。“Aldrich Killian是满大人。”  
  
Tony困惑地摇着头，他把目光从墙上的阴影转移到Steve身上。“我……”他吸着鼻子。“呃……啥？”  
  
Steve转身警惕地看了一眼Harley。当他再次开口的时候，明显地压低了声音。“满大人只是一个圈套。我们在电视上看到的那个人……是个演员。他的名字叫Trevor Slattery。Aldrich Killian是幕后主使。他给一些退伍士兵注射了一种Maya Hansen创造的病毒，那东西有时会失控，就会造成这样的结果。”  
  
Tony咽下他口中酸涩的味道。现在事情很明白了。“Maya……绝境病毒，是吧？天，我太愚蠢了。蠢极了。我知道那些症状，我……我们讨论过这个，Maya和我。我应该……”Tony打住话头看了一眼Harley，然后又看向小镇的方向。“我们得告诉Davis的妈妈。”  
  
Steve点点头。“我们会告诉她的。等我们抓到Killian之后。现在我们要在有人认出你之前隐蔽起来。”  
  
“嗯，是的。”Tony叹了口气，垂下目光。又是一个暗中监视的行动。好极了。“我去拿战甲，我们飞到……”  
  
Steve摇摇头。“不，这样太引人注目了。”他沉思着看着Harley。“嘿，Harley？你能再帮我们一个忙吗？钢铁侠战甲放在你的车库里安全吗？”他问道。  
  
有这句话就足够了。Harley的眼睛闪着激动的光芒。“当然了。反正没有人会去那里，我也会寸步不离的。”  
  
“好极了。”Steve说，然后看着Tony。“你觉得呢？”          
  
“就算他把它拆了我也无所谓。”  
  
“Tony……”Steve说，他翻了翻眼睛，然后再次把他拉进他的怀抱。“那件战甲一次又一次地救了你的命，你对它还怀恨在心？”  
  
Tony疲惫地呼出一口气。“我不笨。我知道这不是那该死的战甲造成的。”他摆了摆手。  
  
Steve无精打采地笑了笑，然后用他的额头贴紧Tony的。“等这件事情结束以后，我们能谈谈吗？你需要帮助，甜心。”  
  
好吧，这不是什么他期待的事情。当然，他知道Steve是对的。他已经拖延了太久了，或许是时候面对恐慌症不会自己奇迹般地消失的现实了。  
  
他看着Steve，一股熟悉的愧疚羞耻之情涌上心头。这对Steve不公平。他知道Steve不会为他不积极治疗PTSD而责怪他，他知道无论发生什么Steve都会在他身边。但是他看着他的眼睛，看着他不安的恳求的眼神，Tony意识到他不想再让Steve为他担忧了。“我会问问Bruce他——”  
  
Steve哼了一声。“Bruce不是那种 doctor，Tony。你需要一个真正的医生，最好是你不认识的人。”  
  
Tony伸出一只手，半是挑逗半是爱抚地放在Steve的胸口。“好吧。那就找真正的医生。”  
  
“谢谢。”Steve说，努力不显得太过高兴。他握住Tony的手，手指轻轻揉捏。Tony仰起头，终于吻上了Steve，尽管刚刚发生过那么惊险的事情，但是亲吻Steve的感觉依然熟悉，Tony对此心存感激。他了解Steve，了解他皮肤的味道，了解他鼻子上微小的弧度，以及鼻子旁边小小的胎记。他举起一只手抚摸着他脸颊上渐渐愈合的伤口。  
  
Harley捂着嘴。“说真的。去开房啊。”  
  
Tony抽身皱着眉看着那个小孩。“我们正准备去呢，小毛孩。”他取下手腕上的粉红色手表还给小孩。“谢谢你——给我买的三明治。”他撅着嘴说。“等我回来取盔甲的时候，我们一起来看看你的火箭筒还能怎么做得更好。成交吗？”  
  
Harley热切地点点头。“成交。”  
  
Steve的手指拂过他的手，这让他吓了一跳。恐慌症发作时他脑海中的场景依然挥之不去。“准备好去迈阿密了吗？”Steve问道，他的蓝眼睛里仍然有些不安，但是他的下巴坚毅地紧绷着。  
  
Tony看着他点点头。“你带路，Cap。”  
  
他们走向Steve的车，Steve用一只手臂环住了Tony的腰，贴紧他。Tony满意地呼出一口气——在受到这么多的打击过后，他觉得他有权这么做。他立刻抓住了Steve的手，当他们手指相交的时候，他终于感到微微放松了些。  
  


* * *

  
好几瓶能量饮料下肚，他还是昏昏欲睡。Steve坚持让他躺在后座，但是Tony是不会让Steve独自一个人开车到弗罗里达的，更何况后座太窄了他也伸展不开，因此，他现在把Steve的皮夹克卷成一个枕头，蜷缩在副驾驶座上。  
  
Steve时不时地把他脸上的头发拂开。在月光下，他的手指看起来像是闪着白光，它们轻轻抚摸着Tony从Harley失踪已久的父亲那里借来的工装衬衫的领口。他发出一声心满意足的叹息，Steve把他的手放在他的肩膀上，轻柔地按摩那里的肌肉。  
  
“我给你带了换洗的衣服，如果你想把这些换掉的话。在包里。”Steve指着后座。  
  
Tony在Steve的手掌下扭了扭身体。他翻过身，费了一番力气，终于从后座上拿到了黑色背包。他转回身跌坐在座位上。然后开始翻找着包里的物品：背心、长裤、汗衫、牙刷、洗发水、内裤、袜子、手电筒，以及几块食物棒（food bar）。“哎呀。”Tony打趣着说，他拆开一包燕麦卷，咬下一口。“你还真是个训练有素的童子军。”  
  
Steve微微笑了笑，然后低下头，露出他那副可爱死人的害羞表情，因为他是真心实意的而又迷人了几分。“那其实是Pepper准备的。”他说，接过Tony递给他的燕麦棒，吃掉最后几口。“但是我带来了你的平板。就在那里面什么地方。”  
  
“哦操，在哪儿?”Tony说，他扒开一些衣服，然后终于拿出的平板。“找到了。爱你。”  
  
Steve把两手都放到方向盘上，夸张地叹了口气。“就是这样了。我们已经不再新鲜了。只有我给你带来电子产品的时候才能得到你的爱。”  
  
Tony哂笑着说：“电子产品还有口活都可以，宝贝。”他拍着手。“好了。首先，我要让JARVIS重新上线。”  
  
“你可以在这里做到？”  
  
Tony挑起眉毛看着他。  
  
“我……好吧。我只是以为这需要在他的处理器核心才能修复什么之类的。”  
  
“你刚才是说了处理器核心吗？天哪Steve，你谈论现代科技的样子真是辣爆了。”  
  
Steve笑了笑，摇着头。他失败地试图抵抗脸上泛起的红晕，好吧，上帝，他等不及这一切结束的时候他们拥抱着倒在最近的一个水平面上了。  
  
“来吧。”Tony用嘶哑地嗓音说。“再说一次。说‘每秒千万亿次’，慢慢说。”  
  
Steve脸上的红晕更深了，他翻了翻眼睛。“停下。”  
  
“你在不好意思的时候真是太可爱了，你知道吗？”一阵沉默，Tony看着窗外飞驰而过的景色。“你知道我们不是不再新鲜了，是吧？”  
  
Steve看着他，用眼神让他详细解释。  
  
“我只是说……我每一天都越来越爱你。我们不是不再新鲜激情不复。我或许是已经习惯了你在我的身边，但是这是好事。对我来说。我从来没有过这样的感觉。但是这不是说我没那么爱你了。那太可笑了。我每次看着你，都感觉喘不过气，都惊讶于你竟然选择了我。”  
  
Steve握住Tony的手抓得更紧了一些，他注视着Tony。“你选择了我，Tony。不是反过来的。你对我来说意味着全部。”  
  
Tony笑了，他的心因为愉悦而震颤，天，他是什么时候变得多愁善感的？不过，这没有关系，在Steve情意绵绵地看着他的时候这都没有关系。他坠入了爱河，而这……棒极了。简直完美。“你对我也是。”他轻声承认道，吻了吻Steve的手掌，然后抽出手开始在平板上操作。  
  
“大家都会很高兴见到你的。”几分钟以后Steve说道，他漫不经心地梳理着Tony脸上几缕散乱的头发。  
  
又过了好几分钟，Tony发出一声长叹，他不太情愿地点点头。“我也很期待见到他们。”他答道。  
  
Steve向他投去一个理解的眼神，然后亲密地捏了捏他的膝盖。“他们不只是你的队友，你知道的？你是他们的朋友。是这个大家庭的一份子。我们都在一起。”  
  
“嗯。”Tony深深呼吸，真心实意地说：“嗯，我知道。”  
  
Steve眼中的忧虑并没有消散，但他还是点点头，把注意力放回到前方的路上。  
  
他们这样继续开了几个小时，这很……赞，偶尔来这么一次的话。在没有复仇者任务的时候，Steve会经常去华盛顿而Tony有SI的工作要忙，他们其实并没有什么机会就只是这样什么都不做，就只是这样在一起消磨时间。他们会尽可能地充分利用空闲的时间，和队友们一起度过电影之夜，去吃晚餐，穿着盔甲飞去什么地方，或者……好吧，他们也确实花了很多时间做爱，只要有时间就做。当然，那很棒——Tony之前从来没想到Steve会如此热衷于性爱，他很高兴他错了——但是他们很少有机会就只是这样呆在一起。  
  
所以，是的，这很赞。Steve和他说了AIM、Maya、绝境病毒，还有Aldrich Killian那个王八蛋。他们还取笑了电台在这个快乐的时节里播放的愚蠢的圣诞歌曲，跟着哼唱了一些，彼此互相调笑。或者他们只是心满意足地沉默着，看着车窗外的夜景飞驰而过。  
  
当他们开过亚拉巴马的时候，Steve终于忍不住告诉了他Phil的事，这真是……令人心痛。  
  
这当然不是指Phil还活着，那很好，绝赞、棒极了，而是说Fury竟然不觉得有必要把真实情况告诉他们，他需要仔细考虑一下这个问题——等他头脑足够清醒的时候。  
  
然后，他手上的平板响了一声。Tony看着显示屏，发出一声挫败的呻吟。  
  
Steve看着他。“怎么了？”  
  
Tony点了弹出来的视频。“呃，是Natasha发来的一个连接，但是……哦。”  
  
不是什么好消息，但是他们早就知道满大人——或者说Aldrich Killian——会继续发新消息给总统，只是时间早晚而已。  
  
“什么？”Steve探过身。“哦。”  
  
一开始，画面里只有Trevor Slattery的特写，然后镜头拉远，他们看到一个人，躺在他的脚边，在地板上抽泣，一把枪顶着他的太阳穴。  
  
Tony吞咽一口，看着毫无表情的满大人。“你确定他是个演员？”  
  
Steve叹了口气，Tony可以看见他胳膊上的血管凸起暴涨。“是的。”他点点头，但是那几乎算是一下抽动。  
  
片刻过后，一声枪响声响彻整个车厢。  
  
Tony把平板丢到大腿上，紧闭上眼睛。“那也是演戏吗？”  
  
Steve依然平静。“我不知道。”  
  
他们沉默了几秒钟来平复心情。Steve紧紧握住方向盘，他的指节发白，骨头发出“咔咔”的声音。  
  
视频的过后是Ellis总统的直播演讲。他在告诉美国人民他试图拯救过那个人，他做了满大人要求他做的事，但是依然没有用，这事从一开始他就完全没有选择。Tony甚至相信了他。他看见总统眼中的震惊、不可置信和恐惧，Tony为他感到同情。  
  
然后Ellis开始重复他已经说过十几遍的话，说美国是不会和恐怖分子协商的，说美国会坚强地挺过难关，说钢铁爱国者会——  
  
等等。  
  
“我刚想起一个有趣的事实。”Tony说。“AIM……就是重新设计和包装了战争机器的公司。”  
  
Steve眼神锐利地看着他。“你说真的？”  
  
Tony举起手做投降状。“别这么看我。我并不赞同这个想法的。但是，Ellis根本就不在乎我的想法。”  
  
“给他打电话。”Steve说，用一只手抽出他的手机。他大概努力不让这句话听起来像是命令，但是Tony此刻真的并不在意。  
  
“打给Ellis？”  
  
“ _Tony_ 。”  
  
“好吧，好吧。我就打。”Tony点点头，在手机上按下几个按键，Steve变换车道把车停在一辆敞篷吉普旁边。  
  
一秒钟以后，Rhodey的声音在车里响了起来。“吾唉？”  
  
“Rhodes，我的一生挚爱……”  
  
Steve冲他挑起眉毛。  
  
“别这么看我。”Tony咧着嘴说。“他从我十四岁的时候就开始爱我了，那时我身材瘦小没有朋友而荷尔蒙爆表。他永远是特别的。”  
  
“Tony？他妈的怎么回事？马里布。你家——”  
  
“好啦。”Tony说。“好啦，我知道。估计我们现在是要完全搬到纽约去了。嘿，你在做什么呢？”  
  
Rhodey哼了一声。“敲敲门、谈谈心，在巴基斯坦交朋友。你在做什么？”  
  
“呵，你知道，和我家那位来一场爱之旅什么的。对了，我刚发现改装你战甲的那个人其实就是满大人的雇主，而有趣的是，满大人其实不是恐怖分子而是个演员。”  
  
一阵饱含深意的沉默。“我——啥？”  
  
“好吧，我过后再解释，好吗？Rhodey，我需要你国安会的登录信息。”  
  
“一直都是那个帐号，WarMachine68。”  
  
“密码？”  
  
“每次你黑进去之后我都得改密码，Tony。”  
  
Tony翻了翻眼睛。“现在不是八十年代了，没人再说‘黑进去’了。告诉我你的密码。”  
  
他可以听见Rhodey叹了口气。“WARMACHINEROX，结尾是X，全部大写。”Tony窃笑了两声，然后开始大笑起来。  
  
“Tony。”Steve好笑地看了他一眼，疑惑地挑起眉毛。  
  
“Rhodes。”Tony说，依然在暗笑着。他找出一条连接线，插进控制面板的音箱接口。现在接上了扬声器，他听见Rhodey大声地叹了口气。“为Steve重复一遍，伙计。”  
  
“你确实知道密码本来就不应该泄露给他人的，是吧Tony？”  
  
“你是在说你不放心把美国的秘密交给美国队长吗？”  
  
“我……”Rhodey犹豫了。  
  
“你用不着满足他的恶趣味。”Steve笑着说道。  
  
“Steve。”Rhodey说，他听起来像是大大地松了一口气，Tony或许应该感到被冒犯了。“很高兴听见你的声音，伙计。你能确保Tony不用我的国安账号去请脱衣舞娘吗？”  
  
Steve用锐利的目光盯了Tony好一会儿。“责无旁贷。”  
  
“如果没有我的话你们都会无聊死的，你们心知肚明。”  
  
“我不介意每天都只处理日常的破事的，Tones，如果你能大发慈悲地在几年内不再寻死觅活的话，好吗？”  
  
Steve严厉地瞪了他一眼，用眼神说“这也是我一直说的。”  
  
“我尽力而为。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
“注意安全，亲爱的。”  
  
不到一分钟，Tony就下载好了AIM近期全部的资料。“好了，有了数据，现在我只要……”一声“哔哔”的响声，然后Tony拍着手。“现在他已经重新上线了。”他又在平板上按了几个按钮，把JARVIS重新连接到复仇者大厦、神盾局，和他的战甲上。“欢迎回来，伙计。你怎么样？”  
  
“很好，先生。基本正常，但是在句子的结尾会说错蓝莓。”  
  
Tony眨眨眼，他转过头的时候，看见Steve强忍着笑把嘴唇都咬得发紫了。  
  
“不许说。”Tony警告道。  
  
Steve笑了笑。“好吧。”然后他提高声音。“很高兴再次听见你的声音，JARVIS。”  
  
“是的，Captain。”  
  
“J，把AIM的全部数据转移到神盾局……不，划掉那句，转移到我们的私有服务器上。告诉Romanov一下。”  
  
“好的，先生。”  
  
半分钟以后，Steve的手机响起来。Tony翻着眼睛把她接到扬声器。  
  
“你知道我在我们的私有服务器上装了个聊天功能，是吧？”  
  
“是的。”Natasha说。  
  
“但是你不会用，是吗？”  
  
“除非你把我的用户名换掉。”  
  
Tony撅起嘴，“母老虎”是个多么合适的昵称啊。  
  
“有Killian的新消息吗？”Steve问。  
  
“没有。Maya Hansen说他仍然在招募绝境士兵，我们相信她说的是实话。”目前为止，她没有说出口，这没有必要。“我们已经派人去了现场。你们往这个方向走就行了，休息一会儿。我们会在行动前告诉你们的。”  
  
“你想让我们休息。”Tony不可置信地说。“现在。”  
  
“我们在他到这里之前什么都不会做的，Stark，而你在此之前保持低调是很重要的。再说了，你上次睡觉是什么时候？”  
  
Tony翻了个白眼，这。到。底。是。怎。么。回。事。“你们现在全部都勾结起来对付我了吗？”  
  
“62.3小时之前，Miss Romanov。”JARVIS答道。  
  
Tony目瞪口呆地望着他手机的平板。“你有什么毛病？”  
  
“很抱歉，先生。”JARVIS有些愧疚地答道。“上次您和Captain Rogers争执过后，您命令我要永远诚实地回答关于您睡眠作息的问题，如果他淫荡地提问的话。”  
  
Steve把视线转回路面，暗暗窃笑着，Tony狠狠地捅了他一下。“问你的又不是Steve。据我所知，Steve可没有奶子。天哪，你好好想想吧。”  
  
“没事的，Nat。”Steve说，他又轻笑了一声，他脸上开心的笑容几乎要让Tony不再为接下来的事情感到烦恼了。“我们会休息的。如果有情况用紧急线路联系我们。”  
  
“好的。”Natasha说。“哦还有Stark？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“很高兴你没有死。”  
  
说完这句，一声“咔嗒”之后，电话就断了。  
  
Steve转向Tony，对他露出一个那种特有的微笑，Tony不想承认这对他简直是必杀技。在这种时候，Steve看起来只是一心一意地想和他在一起，这让他感到喘不过气。“去旅馆？”  
  
Tony转过头。“不。”他看了一眼平板上的地图。“我在圣露西港有一个安全屋。离这里，呃……”他查看着他们现在的位置。“离这里三小时车程。”  
  
“好。”Steve说，他把一只手放到Tony的脖子上。“Tony……”  
  
Tony拉起他的手，把它放到他的唇边。他闭上眼睛嗅着他的味道。他闻起来真好。那一刻，Tony几乎要相信他们身边有一个泡泡，在那之外的世界都无关紧要。  
  
或许休息一会儿也不是什么坏主意。“你能开得多快？”他问，轻轻咬着Steve的大拇指。  
  
Steve的呼吸有些不稳。他把手移到Tony的头上弄乱他的头发，然后又移下来抚摸他的脸。几秒钟以后，他放下手把头靠在靠枕上，深深叹息一口。“不够快。”  
  
Tony满意地看着Steve在座椅上微微扭动，很明显和Tony一样挣扎于目前的现状。  
  
Steve没有再说一个字，他踩下油门加速。Tony不知道他们开了多远，他们只是目视着前方，两人都同样的迫不及待，当他们跨过州界线的时候，Tony觉得他一刻都忍不了了。  
  


* * *

  
结果，他们到达安全屋的时候已经将近凌晨两点了。  
  
Tony已经有四年没有来这里了，但是这里的内部的陈设他还是记得很清楚。这里算不上很大，和马里布或者纽约大厦的顶层套房没得比，但是里面装满了食物、饮料，已经所有需要躲藏起来的时候用得到的东西。两间卧房、客厅里有一排长沙发、墙上挂着一台大电视以及一排书架。他从来没有让人来装修过这里——没有绘画或者绿色植物，只有乳白色的玻璃做成的窗户和加厚的隔音墙壁。  
  
那些墙壁应该是个好东西，因为Tony现在正紧紧地贴在其中一面之上，他的手陷在Steve的金发里。Steve手忙脚乱地对付着隐蔽在Tony身后的门锁。他的嘴劫掠着Tony的脖颈，不时发出细小的呻吟，阴茎隔着粗布摩擦着Tony。Tony觉得Steve如果不立刻马上插进他的屁股的话他就要发疯了。  
  
而这需要先打开他装的这该死的大门上的该死的锁。  
  
Tony气喘吁吁地抽开身。“Steve……”  
  
“我在努力呢。”  
  
“再努力点儿。”  
  
Steve继续和把手搏斗了一会儿。然后沮丧地吼了一声，一秒钟后，他听到一声巨大的爆裂声。  
  
“你刚才是——”  
  
Steve没有回答，他一脚把门踹开，差点让他们俩都跌倒在地。虽然即使真的摔倒了他们也不会介意——甚至可能都不会注意到。Tony在黑暗中摸索着关上门，然后他知道的下一件事情，就是被Steve推到了最近的一面墙上。好吧……他张开嘴想要说什么，但是Steve的舌头迅速地填充了进来。  
  
他的吻炙热、急切、充满情欲，Tony的全部回应只有一声深切的、毫不羞怯地呻吟。不过他贴紧Steve的身体应该把他的意思充分表达出来了。他们的身体紧挨着，他们的欲望相互摩擦。理智不复存在，几秒钟之内，Tony的夹克衫就被撕离他的身体，然后Steve抽开身体也脱掉了他自己的外衣。  
  
Tony想要把手放到Steve的腰上，但是被Steve推开了。他把手伸到Tony的毛衣下，滑到Tony的胸前，把他的毛衣也脱掉了。他的衣服落在地上的时候，Steve抱住了他的腰转了个圈。Tony呜咽着抓住他的身侧。  
  
他们没能走多远。Steve紧握着他的手臂，把他按到旁边的墙上，然后用全身压住了他。Steve蛮横、急迫地闯进Tony的唇舌，偷走他的呼吸，压弯他的膝盖。Tony原本平放在Steve胸前的手滑到他的脖子上，Steve呻吟着许可了。他的胸口传来一阵震颤，Tony把手指更稳地固定Steve的肩膀上。Steve的手拂过他的，然后又穿过他的头发，掠过他的手臂，钻进他的衬衫抚弄他的乳头。Tony在Steve的抚摸下弓起背，在Steve的嘴里发出一声呻吟，Steve用他的勃起磨蹭着他作为回应。  
  
他们的吻变得狂乱起来，Steve坚持磨蹭着他，一只手不知不觉地潜进了Tony的腰带。Steve发出一声近似嗥叫的声音，这让Tony几乎要化做一滩柔水，他之前从来没有过这种体验。Steve的情欲原始纯粹，令人上瘾，Tony永远都要不够。  
  
终于，Steve抽身给他呼吸的机会，上帝啊，他爱死Steve这么爱这个，爱死他们在这方面总是这么同步了，他真的希望他们可以向以往那样拥有好几小时、好几天的时间，但是现在他们必须得速战速决。他们眼前还有一个任务，还有威胁没有解除，而且随时都可能有紧急情况。  
  
Steve用一只大拇指摩挲着Tony的脸颊，他睁大眼睛毫无保留地看着他。“想要你。”Steve说，然后用力咬住Tony的下嘴唇来表示他的决心。“好想。”  
  
他感到Steve的硬热贴着他的肚子，他举起手臂表示默许。Steve一秒钟都没浪费，立刻就把他的衬衫撕扯了下来，接着是他的裤子。等到Tony全裸地站在他面前时，Steve迅速地把两只拇指插进他的牛仔裤里，然后把它脱了下来，和他的衬衫一起丢到Tony的衣服上面。他垂下目光，他眼中的欲望如此明显，如此强烈，让Tony生了根似的无法动作。  
  
他们都全部脱光了，Steve意味深长地看着Tony的眼睛，然后抓住他的屁股让他转身。Steve的动作很快，毫无预兆，Tony大口喘着气，支撑着墙壁才保持住平衡。Steve的嘴唇搔弄着他的耳垂。“我要操你。”他低声说道，该死，Tony可没想到会有这个。Steve在床上并不羞怯，但也从来没有这么直白过。  
  
“那就快点。”他说，他的本意是想挑逗Steve的，但是随着Steve在他后背上部压下一只手让他弯下腰，这句话的尾音变成了一声喘息。然后Steve开始亲吻他脊柱的上端，这个动作的柔情蜜意和Steve其他动作的粗暴形成了鲜明的对比，让Tony爆发出一声喘不过气的大笑。  
  
紧接着，Steve用手摸遍了Tony的全身上下。Steve像是要把他的每一寸肌肤都刻进他的记忆里，似乎Tony可能下一秒钟就会消失不见。他重重拍打揉捏他的屁股，用拇指在他的穴口挑逗。然后又把他的嘴贴到了他身上，在他的后背落下一连串的吻。Steve放在他腰间的手帮他保持了平衡，但是他还是需要把手放在墙上扶着。Steve开始舔他的后腰，接着他的舌尖慢慢下移，Tony吃惊地弓起背，发出一阵颤栗，下意识地把身体向后靠迎合着他。  
  
他能感到Steve贴着他的皮肤在呼吸。“你喜欢这样，是吧？”Tony几乎能听出他语调中自带的自以为是的笑容了。  
  
他没有转身，只是点点头。“是的……”  
  
Steve抽开身体看着他，然后把两只手都放到了Tony屁股上。“你想要我占有你。你喜欢我什么都不问，就这样对你为所欲为……”他用两只手包裹住Tony的两片臀瓣，然后用力捏了一下。  
  
哦。上帝。这到底是怎么发生的？不知道是出于什么原因，Steve决定在现在尝试一把 dirty talk，而Tony没有准备。完。全。没。有。  
  
“你想要我来操控全局。”他用一种阴沉的声音继续说道。然后他弯下腰，吸允Tony臀缝上端的皮肤，一只手缓缓向下游走，抚摸着Tony的肚子，然后继续向下，慢慢揉擦起他的阴茎。  
  
Tony放开了墙壁，抓住Steve的前臂。他的手指因为Steve手上的动作而紧缩起来。“是。”他柔声呻吟着，紧握住Steve的手臂。“哦操。摸我。”  
  
Steve什么都没说。他一只手揉捏着Tony左边的乳头，另一只手以一种稳固的节奏套弄他的阴茎。Tony满意地叹息一声，垂下头让自己沉浸在这触感之中。  
  
如果他的余生只能呆在一个地方，而他可以自己选择的话，他希望能呆在这里。  
  
有好几秒钟没有察觉到Steve的动作了，Tony抬起头看着Steve。他退开了一段距离，但是还没有放开Tony的阴茎。他在从被他丢弃的牛仔裤里摸索着，当他终于从后袋里找出一管润滑剂时颇为欣慰的神情让Tony笑了起来。  
  
“童子军。”Tony调笑着，然后Steve毫无预警地插入了一根手指，让他差点摔倒。“哦操。”Tony呻吟着，再次把两只手放在墙上以保持平衡。  
  
他听见Steve笑了起来，得意洋洋的，真是混蛋。他回过头，看见Steve正在用他的舌头舔着他的牙齿。“就像这样。”Steve喃喃道，他的眼睛紧紧锁在Tony的屁股上，看着他的手指一次次地消失在他的身体里。“你喜欢这样。我知道你喜欢。你会就这样承受我对你做的一切……”  
  
Tony禁不住呜咽了一声表示同意。Steve空闲的手伸到了他的嘴边，他张开嘴，深深地含进两根手指，他的舌头保持着和手指一样的频率动作。  
  
Steve的喘息急促了起来。“你这么的急不可待。”他说。“总是这么的急不可待，随时做好准备。全都为了我。”  
  
第二根手指插了进去，Tony呻吟着点点头。“只为了你。”他喘着气说。  
  
Steve的勃起撞击着他的入口，耻骨摩擦着他的屁股。“你不知道我有多么经常想起这个……我有多么想你，我有多想要你。”他咕哝着说。他抽出放在Tony嘴里的手指，拉着Tony的手把它放到他的阴茎上，另一只手却一刻也没有停下在他后穴里的动作。“你感觉到了吗？感觉到我为你有多硬了吗？”  
  
Tony在握住Steve的柱体时从牙缝中吸进一口气。“真硬”只是一种比较温和的说法——而他等不及让它塞进他的屁股里了。他跟着Steve手指的节奏套弄了几下Steve的阴茎，然后捏了捏他的双球。  
  
Steve呻吟一声，把手放在他的脊柱上。“操，Tony……”  
  
“马上就好，大兵。”Tony吃吃笑着答道。  
  
Steve抵着他的背呻吟道：“你可以这样承受我吗？”他用力地插进两根手指，在抽出来时张开手指做剪刀状。  
  
好吧，他当然感觉到了。虽然扩张好还需要一会儿，但是他现在真的需要这个。他需要一个证明，证明他们还能继续做这个，证明Steve没有被埋在马里布的废墟里，而是在这里，和他在一起。  
  
“准备好了吗？”Steve问，他的声音发紧，然后他抽出手指，发出一声淫靡的水声。  
  
上帝。“准备好”完全不足以形容他现在的状态。在过去的一个月里他每一秒钟都迫切地需要Steve插进他的屁股，而从Steve的表情来看他也同样急迫。  
  
Steve握住他的臀瓣把他抬高一些。Tony转过头看见Steve终于缓慢轻柔地进入了他。  
  
即使是现在，在他们做过这么多次之后，Steve依然带着他们第一次时那种惊奇和感激的表情。但是还多了一些其他的东西。现在他们之间没有了往日的无忧无愁，取而代之的是随时可能被打断的焦虑，以及充分利用每一秒的决心。Steve终于全部进入了他，他用两只手抓住Tony的屁股，热切地注视着他的眼睛。  
  
“扶住墙。”  
  
Tony颤抖着深吸一口气。“上帝，Steve……”  
  
紧接着，Steve抽身出来，然后又狠狠地向前撞击。显然，游戏时间结束了。他的撞击快速、猛烈，他还紧紧捏着Tony的臀瓣，过后肯定会留下几个色彩斑斓的印记。Tony从来没有见过这样的Steve。当然，他们之前也有过结束任务后、肾上腺素飙升的性爱，但是Steve从来没有像这样每一个动作都充满了绝望。  
  
呜咽和呻吟哽塞在Tony的嗓子眼。Steve的撞击让他几乎要感到疼痛了。然后他意识到Steve在做什么。明白了他为什么要这么做。这是真的。Steve需要证明这是真的。所以他在用一种不可能是在梦中的力道撞击着Tony。  
  
Tony闭上眼睛，模糊地意识到他正在发出有节奏的啜泣声。他缩紧包裹着Steve阴茎的肌肉，紧紧挤压着他。  
  
Steve呻吟一声。“哦我的天。”  
  
“我在这儿。”Tony喃喃道。“我们都在这儿。”  
  
Steve抵着他的后背用力地点头，然后探身，把Tony拉进一个炽热的吻里，诉说着语言无法表达的一切。Steve和他在一起，他的嘴唇和他贴在一起。直到Steve抽身把头埋在他的颈窝里抽泣起来。  
  
他们没能持续很长，很明显Steve并不想拖延太久。他的撞击精准、稳固、坚定，几下之后他开始套弄起Tony的阴茎。当高潮来临的时候，Tony所能做的只有紧紧地贴着墙。这种感觉前所未有，他很惊奇在世界随时都可能会破碎的情况下他还能感觉如此完整。  
  
他包围着Steve阴茎的后穴剧烈地颤抖，他用嘶哑的嗓音尖声喊着Steve的名字。Steve在他的肩上发出一声模糊不清的呻吟。Tony周边的世界变成一片模糊的色彩，他的耳朵只能听见一阵嗡鸣，他模糊地感到Steve在轻咬着他的耳垂，同时保持着下方的抽插。  
  
几分钟之后光亮终于冲破了迷雾。他察觉到Steve的阴茎依然还在他屁股里，他费力地抑制住不让过度敏感的四肢颤抖。Tony回过头，Steve的抽插让他几乎要窒息了，他最后抽插了两下，然后抽出阴茎后退了一步。  
  
“Steve？怎么……”Tony喘着气，因为Steve显然还没有结束，而且——  
  
他无暇再去考虑Steve的阴茎了，因为Steve把他转了过来，他来不及多想，Steve的舌头就挤进了他张开的嘴唇里。  
  
思维停滞了，只剩下纯粹的感官。Tony把手探到Steve的脖子后面把他拉得更近一些。Steve用两只手臂抱起他腰，这让他在Steve的嘴里发出一声呻吟。一秒钟以后，他们就倒在了沙发上，Steve把他拉到他的大腿上，用一种近乎凶狠的目光注视着他。  
  
Tony需要和Steve更近一些，他渴望着Steve，想要继续触摸他。但是Steve显然有其他的想法。他用两只手抓着他的臀部，迫使他一动不动。Tony的整个身体因为欲望而震颤起来，这股火直烧到他的脚趾。  
  
当Steve再次开口的时候，他的嗓音像是坏掉了一般。“你会为我承受这个的，是不是？”  
  
Tony因为这句话猛地睁开眼，他点点头，然后Steve引导着他再次吞下他的阴茎。他们的呻吟飘进了已经溢满了他们的气息的空气中。在这个体位下，Steve的勃起刺入更深的位置，他透过牙齿发出长长的嘶声。Steve开始上下晃动他，Tony呜咽着仰起头。他把手放在Steve的小腹上。Steve眯着眼睛望着他，他的手指深陷在Tony的臀瓣里。  
  
几分钟之后，Steve俊美的脸就因狂喜而扭曲了起来。他的头垂在扶手上，嘴唇被咬得肿胀，发狂似的挺着跨。  
  
这一刻Tony对他的爱又深了几分。  
  
他用一只手梳理着Steve的头发，另一只手伸到他的身后。他握住Steve的双球，Steve吃惊地喘着气，片刻过后，他就高潮了。他的双手抓着Tony的大腿，把他自己推得更深入一些，在Tony体内灌满他的精液。  
  
一个世纪以后，Tony瘫倒在Steve的胸口，剧烈地喘着气。Steve也同样大口呼吸着，他们的心紧挨着一起剧烈跳动着。Steve伸手拂开他额头上几缕被汗水浸湿的头发。然后他用两只手臂环抱住他，把他紧紧地压在他的胸口。他们的嘴唇离得很近，他们的呼吸混合在了一起。他们这样亲密地缠绕在一起，Tony真的很希望他们可以就一直呆在这里，保持着这个姿势。  
  
不过，几分钟以后，魔咒失效了，Steve睁开眼睛，对他露出一个意味深长的微笑，轻轻吻了吻Tony的鼻尖。“谢谢。”他说，然后……哦天哪，就是这句了。  
  
真的就是这里了。  
  
有那么一瞬间Tony以为他能保留那么一丝的理智，但是下一秒钟他就完全失控了。他爆发出一声大笑，疯狂而刺耳，接着是一连串的大笑。他不得不捂着他的肚子，因为那里开始痛了。他一直笑到他的喉咙生疼，直到他的眼里溢出了泪水，直到他的身体再也承受不住。  
  
在他身下，Steve倒在了沙发上，他和Tony一起笑了起来，胸腔隆隆地震颤着。等他们的笑声终于平息下来，他跌倒在Steve身上，有那么一个宝贵的瞬间，他感到快乐无比。  
  
“你真是个怪兽，Rogers。”Tony哼了一声，他用一只手擦掉Steve脸颊上的眼泪。“不客气。”


	6. 转折点

Steve

  
Steve感觉脚趾边有什么东西动了动，乱成一堆的床单让这触感格外的明显。睡意慢慢消退，轻柔地将他唤醒。他睁开眼睛，过了一会儿才想起来他身处何地，虽然那些令人担忧的麻烦还没有解决，但是他此刻感到惬意而满足。  
  
Tony正坐在他旁边的床上，膝盖上放着平板，一条白色的薄毯裹着他的身体。他很安静，他的呼吸和Steve的完全同步，时不时轻轻叹口气或者嘟喃着一两个单词。他看起来一副被好好操过样子，头发乱乱的，胡须的边缘有些不整齐，Steve留下的吻痕鲜亮，嘴唇依然肿胀。  
  
Steve朝床头柜看一眼，现在还不到六点钟。不过他并不十分意外。一旦Tony进入疯狂工作的状态，需要好几天才能恢复正常的作息。就这样过了好几分钟，Steve一动不动，心满意足地看着Tony工作，听着方舟反应堆发出的细小的嗡鸣声。他很清楚悬在他们头上的危机还没解除，但是他现在一点儿也不想做比眨眼和呼吸更复杂的事情。  
  
几粒尘埃在反应堆的照耀下翩翩起舞，他的大脑一片空白，哪怕现实世界就在前面等着他，他也不想从这沉醉中清醒。如果Steve可以选择的话，他希望可以永远留在这里。就这样躺着，看着Tony迸发出一个又一个天才的想法，这样就足够了。  
  
他闭上眼睛，昨晚发生的事浮现在他的脑海中，让他微微颤抖了一下。昨晚真是非凡的一晚，但是……天哪，他对Tony说的那些话，他做的那些事情……他一直都知道他对Tony有一种占有欲，或许在爱人经历一场危难之后展露真心是正常的行为，但上帝呀，他……  
  
在他旁边，Tony哼了一声。“我知道你醒了，亲爱的。你在脸红。”  
  
Steve把脸埋在枕头里，试图驱散红晕。“才没有。”他嘟囔着。  
  
Tony笑了起来，把平板放到一边。一只有力的手环上了Steve的腰，把他拖到床中间。  
  
“用不着……哈……害羞。”Tony说，哈欠完全破坏了这句话应有的那种低沉性感的效果。  
  
“我没有害羞，我——”  
  
Tony忽然欺身压在他身上，用舌头舔砥他的脖颈，直到他脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法全都烟消云散。剩下的那部分回答变成了一些无意义的呻吟，让Tony埋在他的颈窝里笑了起来。  
  
“昨晚很棒。每一部分我都喜欢。”他在Steve耳边小声说。然后他翻过Steve让他仰躺着，他注视着Steve，他的眼睛在蓝光下看起来几乎是黑色的。  
  
Steve感到压着他大腿的硬热，嘴角露出一个微笑。“我感觉到了。”  
  
“唔。”Tony哼了一声，分开腿跨坐在Steve的裆部上。他弯腰拿起润滑剂，粘湿两根手指，微微起身，把手伸到身后。  
  
“你不觉得酸吗？”Steve问，他正看着Tony在他身上喘出一口气。  
  
“不怎么酸。”Tony答道，“不过还松着。你可以直接进来。”  
  
“天哪，Tony。”一只湿滑的手套弄了他几下，使他呻吟出声。Tony俯身，用一只手支撑着他的身体，另一只手扶着他的阴茎，然后——  
  
Tony只用一个顺滑的动作就把他吞了进去，他们都喘了一口气，被完全包裹的那一瞬间，他们连结在一起了的这个意识几乎要压垮了他。Tony总是这么完美把他包裹起来，让他们连在一起，而现在没有什么能让他们分开。  
  
“早上好。”Tony上气不接下气地笑着说，一只手指摩挲着Steve的脸颊，臀部慢慢的、懒懒的动着。  
  
Steve低吟一声。“用‘好’来形容太轻描淡写了。”他说。  
  
“是的。”Tony抬起身体，直到只剩下Steve阴茎的尖端还留在他体内。他露出一个微笑，然后弯下腰给了Steve一个吻。“顺便说句，”他说，他轻轻啄了一口Steve的鼻子，然后用舌头舔着Steve三天没刮了的胡茬。“喜欢你这个穴居人的条纹，很配你的新发型。”  
  
“你能不能——”他喘着气说道，Tony慢慢地从他的阴茎顶端滑下来。“你能不能停下。”  
  
Tony吃吃笑着，滑倒底部然后停住了。“好吧……如果你坚持的话。”  
  
“哦，别这样。”Steve恼火地呻吟着。他试着向上挺胯，但是Tony早料到他会这么做，把他死死地压在床垫上。“你很清楚我不是这个意思。”  
  
“不是？”  
  
Steve喘着气，手指紧抓着Tony的屁股，“不是。”  
  
“所以你是说……我不应该停下？”他的语调显得全然无辜，但是他挑起的眉毛和吐着舌头的笑脸可就不是了。  
  
“不是那个意思。”Steve说，他猛地向上挺送胯部，看着Tony闭上眼，脸上自以为是的笑容不见了，喉咙里发出一声呻吟。  
  
“知道了。”他喘着气颤抖着点点头，“不要停。”他慢慢地抽出身体，这令他们都呻吟出声。  
  
Steve放开握住他屁股的手，开始用手指摩擦起他的大腿，“天哪，太棒了。”  
  
Tony睁开眼，那种得意的笑容又回到了他脸上，之前那种懒洋洋的抽插慢慢加速，这让Steve的呼吸急促了起来。上帝，这真是太棒了。到现在，他们已经很清楚彼此需要什么，怎么样挑逗到对方忍受不了。每次他的阴茎插进Tony体内，他的肠肉都完美地紧紧把它夹住。  
  
“就知道你迟早会做出对我的评估的。”Tony气喘吁吁地说。  
  
“如果你不是三心二意的话，现在就不会还能和我谈什么评估了。”Steve评论到，他举起手抚弄Tony的乳头，想着这有多棒：轻松的笑、小玩笑还有晨起性爱。他们太久没这么做过了。  
  
Tony笑着看着他，似乎和他在同时想到了同样的事情，他再次停止了动作，开始在他的阴茎上扭动身体。“唔，听起来不像是什么好事。”  
  
“知道什么才是好事吗？”Steve问道，他伸手抓住Tony的肩膀，坐起来让他们交换了位置。当然了，这正是Tony想要的，因为他脸上露出了一个大大的笑容。他用一只手稳住Tony的屁股，把他压倒在床垫上，他们之间的连接一刻也没有断过。  
  
“做爱的每一分每一秒。”然后似乎是为了证明他的观点，开始用力地抽插起来。  
  
Tony把一条腿缠在他的腰上，大声地呻吟起来，“操，操，Steve。”  
  
Steve重重地喘着气：“总体来说是这个意思，没错。”  
  
“天哪，我带坏你了。最好的那种坏，我发誓，我……操，就是那里，那里，Steve，哦我的天……”  
  
他很喜欢Tony沉醉于快感时的胡言乱语。他的脸因为愉悦而扭曲，手指埋在床单里，每块肌肉都紧绷着。Steve把手放在Tony的肩膀下，更用力地撞击他的臀部。每当他完全没入时，Tony的后穴都会紧紧地锁住他，上帝，他会永远沉迷于这种感觉之中。永远。  
  
Tony喘着气弓起腰。一只手放开床单抓着他自己的阴茎，用手指挑弄着尖端。他的身体和着Steve的节奏在他的身下上下移动着，他这样真是美极了，简直是一件艺术品，迷失在快感里，但是动作却依然克制。他索求着Steve的阴茎，在每次他们的臀部撞击在一起时微微呜咽一声。  
  
“更多。”他恳求着，现在他一点儿也不趾高气扬了，而是充满渴求、绝望和优美。他空闲的手伸向上方紧紧抓着床头板。“Steve——操我。再多一点——”  
  
“为我高潮。”他低声说道，更加猛烈地撞击着Tony。他全身紧绷着，阴茎深红，沾满了前液，有那么一会儿，整个世界只剩下他们身体相撞发出的下流的声音。  
  
Steve只有片刻的时间欣赏Tony大大的棕色眼睛中闪过的震惊，然后Tony就抬起头吻住了他的嘴唇，淹没了他，吞噬着他。他的肛穴紧紧夹住Steve的阴茎，全身颤抖，喉咙发出一声长长的呻吟。然后Steve也攀上了极点。他在射出来前又在Tony体内抽插了两次，然后即使在高潮时他也继续冲撞着，永远也不想停下。  
  
不知道过去了多久，他终于停了下来，然后花了更久的时间才从Tony的身体里退出来。他闭着眼睛摸到了掉到了地上的毯子，然后简单地给他们俩都清理了一下。他们花了几分钟才回过神来。Steve睁开眼的时候，发现他的头枕在Tony还在剧烈起伏着的胸口。Steve感觉浑身像是被抽干了似的，他看着Tony，Tony浑身上下被蹂躏过的样子让他忍不住笑了起来。Tony看起来筋疲力尽，他的身体像是一块布满了吻痕和爪印的画布。  
  
“怎么了？”Tony微笑着问，他的眼睛仍然紧闭着。  
  
“你真是一团糟。”  
  
“好的那种吗？”  
  
“最好的那种。”  
  
Tony微微张开眼睛，“我觉得我需要洗个澡。”  
  
Steve咧开嘴笑了，然后用鼻子上下嗅着Tony的身体，他的肚子、胸口，他轻轻吻了吻反应堆，然后把脸埋进Tony的脖颈里，深深吸了一口气。“确实。”他判定道，然后为了为这句话头上挨了一下。  
  
Tony终于对上他的目光：“你是在说我身上很臭吗，Rogers？”  
  
“我只是说，你……散发出了某种气味……”  
  
Tony笑了起来，把Steve从他身上扒了下去，“你知道我身上的味儿有一半都是你的汗，是吧？”  
  
Steve笑着亲吻他的肩膀，然后抓起Tony放在他小腹上的手，他们十指相交。他感到Tony颤抖起来，他放在Steve屁股上的手像是怕他丢掉一般用力地握住，把他拉近了一些。  
  
“你掉下去了。”过了一会儿后Steve低声说，“我看见你掉下去了。”  
  
Tony微笑着，把他们的额头贴在一起。“我是掉下去了。但是我过后总是会尽力回到你身边的。”  
  
Steve点点头。这一刻平静而温馨，但是他忽然意识到了什么。尽管他希望这不会发生，但是，总有一天，他们当中的一个人会永远再也回不来。认为这不会发生是愚蠢的。他们的生活太过危险，这种结局无可避免，平安无事的度过一生绝无可能。  
  
当然，意识到这一点令他心碎，但是Steve最终还是决定这并不重要。哪怕这是他们在一起的最后一天，Tony会知道他被一个人深深地爱着，全心全意地爱着。  
  
直到那一刻——直到命运决定把这一切从Steve身边带走——Tony会知道这就是Steve所渴求的一切。而拥抱Tony的触感会在他们分离许久之后依然伴随着他。  
  
即使他们终将分离，但是也可以拥有永远。  
  
“嘿。”Tony轻声说，举起一只手抚平Steve眉间的皱纹，“为什么皱眉？”  
  
Steve深吸一口气，对上Tony的目光，微微笑了笑，“我只是在想我有多幸运。”他答道，然后亲吻Tony。  
  
“骗子。”Tony小声说。  
  
Steve咬着嘴唇，把一只手放在Tony的胸口，轻轻把他推倒，他翻身压在Tony身上，伸手拿起平板查看时间。还不到七点钟。“你之前在做什么？”  
  
Tony朝他翻了个白眼，表示他转化话题的方式实在太拙劣了。“没什么。”他说，在屏幕上按了几下，“我只是在看AIM关于绝境病毒的资料。”  
  
Steve用手肘支起身体：“有什么发现？”  
  
Tony的脸上覆上了一层几不可查的阴影。“他们没干什么好事。”他举起平板，上面是一个留着马尾辫的金发男子，除了他眼中闪着的疯狂火焰，他看起来再正常不过了。  
  
“Killian？”Steve猜测道。  
  
Tony点点头，点开另外一段视频，是一间实验室。有几名成年人排成一排。他们被绑缚在某种设备上面，他们的脸因为痛苦而扭曲。Tony嫌恶地说：“看看这个蠢货。怎么会有人把五个实验者塞到一间屋子里？有一个失败的话所有成果都会被炸掉。这真是浪费资源……还有时间。”  
  
Steve露出一个不赞同的眼神。  
  
Tony叹口气：“好吧，是的。还有会死人。这也很糟糕。”  
  
“等一等。”Steve探身去捡他的牛仔裤，在感到屁股被捏了一下的时候翻了个白眼。  
  
Steve回身的时候用一个枕头砸向他的脸。“真棒，Rogers。”Tony拖长强调哼了一声。然后Steve把Maya给他的那张小卡片朝他丢过去，但是他在空中就把它接住了。  
  
“这是什么？”他问，手指来回翻转着卡片，然后他认出来了，“哦，我都忘记还有这回事了。”  
  
“Maya Hansen让我把这个给你。她希望你能修复这个公式。”  
  
Tony只是看这卡片“嗯”了一声。  
  
“你能吗？”  
  
Tony抬起头对他咧着嘴笑了，但是在看到Steve的表情后他立刻收起了微笑，挑起眉毛：“你觉得这不是一个好主意。”他说，并没有用问句。  
  
“这是一件危险的武器。”  
  
“不。”Tony说，他的微微皱起眉头。“那些桔黄色的疯子是危险的武器。这……”他举着卡片。“这是那些武器的保险栓。”  
  
Steve吹出一口气：“你说的和Maya Hansen一模一样。”  
  
“你说她从今往后会为神盾局工作。为什么这是一件坏事？”  
  
Steve叹了口气，有些犹豫的说道：“我只是……更希望这东西被消灭掉而不是修好它。我看过那些视频。绝境病毒带来的不仅仅是力量和治愈功能。这些人曾经都是好人，Tony，而他们现在却在屠杀无辜的人。”  
  
“你的意思是说是绝境病毒让他们变得邪恶？”Tony不可置信地说，“对不起，宝贝，但这完全是胡说。这个公式里面没有任何一部分有这种效果。它不会放大人的缺陷或者优点，完全不会影响人的性格。你不可能是说——”  
  
“我是说我情愿不知道这个，Tony。”  
  
Tony叹了口气，低下头。“这是一件好事，Steve。用在对的地方的话，可以让这个世界变得更美好。它可以帮助人们拥有正常的生活。”  
  
“那么做到这一点要付出什么代价呢？绝境病毒已经杀死了好几百人了。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
Tony用手抓了抓脸。“好吧，这还是那个老问题，是吧？谁应该负责？是制造枪支的人还是扣动扳机的人……”  
  
Steve眉头紧锁：“当然都应该负责。”  
  
Tony扬起眉毛：“当然？”他叹了口气，“好吧。我们假设有个人偷走了我的盔甲，用它杀了人。这也是我的错吗？”  
  
Tony当然会觉得这是他的错，不过这是另外一个问题。“这不一样，你知道的。你制造盔甲的时候想方设法确保只有你能控制它们。Maya创造了绝境病毒然后自愿地把它交给出价最高的人。所以她应该负责。不是因为她创造了病毒，而是因为她为了创造出病毒而不择手段。”  
  
Tony躺了回去，盯着他看了一会儿。“没错。”他说，然后再次举起那张卡片。“这也是另一个我要弥补她的错误的原因。我保证我们会严格控制好它的。等我先解决了这个，我们再来谈谈要怎么处理它。好吗？”  
  
Steve眯起眼睛，然后疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。“好吧。”  
  
Tony有些恼火地看着他。然后他叹了口气，吻了吻Steve的太阳穴，把腿伸出床外。“你再睡一会儿吧。还不到四个小时。”  
  
Steve躺了回去，看着Tony赤身裸体地慢慢走向浴室。他的左臂上有好几道伤痕，有烧伤也有割伤，他在举起左臂打开水龙头的时候微微犹豫了一下，而且动作也不太自如。他可能在什么时候把肩膀搞脱臼了，然后过后又把它复位了。  
  
“你也应该多睡一会儿。”Steve喊道。  
  
“不。”Tony答道，“你知道我的。我基本上是靠电池运作的。四小时足够了。”  
  
Steve可以和他继续争辩，但是他没有。反正也没有用的。现在这种情况下，就算让他躺在床上他也睡不着。脑子里有悬而未决的问题的时候，他是无法关机的。或许应该让他把精力花在有用的事情上。  
  
等这一切结束，等他们安全回到家的时候，Steve向自己保证他会把Tony绑在床上好几天不让他下床的。  
  


* * *

  
Steve再次醒来的时候，他旁边的床是空的。他的手不自觉地搜寻着Tony，但是一无所获。只剩下Tony的气味和他昨晚睡过的地方泛起的轻微褶皱。Steve立马清醒过来，坐了起来，慢慢叹了口气，适应着忽然安静了的房间。每次他都需要花些时间才能适应Tony不在他身边的焦虑。他看了看，发现床是刚刚才被遗弃的。  
  
房间里忽然变得很冷。旁边的枕头上放着Tony的平板。他拿起平板，点开屏幕，看到上面有一条留言。  
  
 _我去买华夫了，不，不要露出那副表情。它们很好吃而且你把我搞得精疲力尽所以我需要华夫。等我们回家以后你可以尽情地恐吓我。很快回来，Tony_  
  
Steve哼了一声，随手翻看着平板上的内容。有几个打开的文件，全部都是各种不同的代码。Steve皱着眉头看着那些奇怪的符号和公式，实话说，就和看象形文字差不多。这些文件大部分都加上了“绝境病毒改进版”的标签。  
  
“JARVIS？”他对着平板的麦克风喊道。  
  
有几秒钟什么动静都没有。然后摄像头的指示灯开始闪烁起来。“有什么可以帮您的吗，Captain Rogers？”JARVIS的声音和在复仇者大厦或者是通讯器里比起来有些模糊，但是还是足够了。  
  
“我……”Steve看着那些公式，他叹了口气。现在纠结Tony究竟做了什么没有意义，反正他也弄不明白，而且……他要信守他的承诺，在这件事情上相信Tony。  
  
“算了，没事。”他小声说，把平板放下。Tony保证过他会小心。更重要的是，Tony保证他会告知他研究进展的，所以就这样吧，这应该足够了。  
  
这个想法终于让他下了床。他站了起来，在穿过房间的时候看见地上随处丢着床单和衣服。他洗了个澡，然后穿上了Pepper为他准备的牛仔裤和T恤。等他穿好衣服，收拾好包裹的时候，Tony也回来了。  
  
他戴着一副硕大的红色太阳镜，一顶棒球帽和一条格子围巾，毛衣的兜帽压得很低。“太好了，你醒了。”他说，摘下太阳镜，“刚收到Romanov发来的消息。我们三点钟行动。车里有你的华夫饼。”  
  
Steve露出一个微笑，背起背包，最后看了一眼这个房间，然后向Tony走去。“好的。我们走。”  
  
Steve可以确定这是世界上最不健康的早餐了，他还有八成确定Tony是为了取笑他才给他买了那种诡异的菠菜华夫，但是既然是在出任务就必然要做出一些牺牲。他们默默地吃完了华夫饼，然后Tony开车带着他们来到和神盾汇合的地点。  
  
这真是有些讽刺，Steve的一天以完美的、慵懒的、欲仙欲死的晨起性爱开场，而注定会以麻烦和毁灭收场。过去的几天对他们来说无论是心理上还是身体上都如过山车似的大起大落，今天看起来也不会有什么差别。  
  
在中午之前，Tony把车停在包围着Killian别墅的松树林里。他们一起走下车，还没来得及呼吸一口新鲜空气，就看见Coulson从一辆神盾局的面包车上走了下来。  
  
“Stark。”Coulson说道，他一走到足够近的距离，就把Tony拉进一个有些尴尬的拥抱里。  
  
“Agent。”Tony有些困惑地回答道，这让Coulson发起笑来。他们退开，目光相遇。Coulson耸耸肩，Tony微微笑了笑，然后就这样了。  
  
他们看起来像是有太多的话要说了，于是决定还是什么都不说。Steve并不是太了解他们之间的友谊——或者按照他们的说法，也许该称之为互相尊重——但是看起来他们之间的这种感情是无法用语言来形容的。  
  
Coulson带着他们来到一块空地上。有几名神盾探员隐蔽在一道斜坡后面，还有差不多十个探员在峭壁上，用望远镜监视着房子里的情况。Natasha、Clint和Bruce已经在等着他们了。  
  
Nat舒服地靠在一张折叠椅上。她看起来似乎被一本时尚杂志完全迷住了，但是很明显并没有在读其中的任何一篇文章，Bruce靠在她旁边的一棵树上，全神贯注地操作着手上的平板。Clint守在稍远处一座小山上，就像老鹰观察猎物一样。他们没有人表现出察觉到他们来了，Natasha继续翻着她的杂志，对着文章的标题摇头。  
  
“现在的情况？”Steve问Coulson，他们正走在空地另一边的斜坡上。  
  
“我们已经等待了五个多小时了。”Coulson告诉他们，他指着那栋房子说，“Killian九点左右才到这里，带着几名他的绝境士兵。在过去半小时里没有任何动静，所以我们猜测他们已经转移到地下去了。”他看着Tony，“很抱歉，他们抓住钢铁爱国者了。”  
  
“Rhodey？”Tony问，大吃了一惊，“他不是在巴基斯坦吗？他说他……”……在交朋友。Tony叹了口气。“哦操，天。”  
  
“他还在盔甲里。”Coulson向他保证，“把他从盔甲里弄出来需要几个小时吧？”  
  
Tony脸上的表情冷若冰霜，不过还带着些坚毅：“要看他们有什么样的工具了。”  
  
“那么，”Clint说，他站在他们身后，他把一只手搭在Tony的肩膀上。“虽然偶尔不用听到你的胡言乱语挺不错的，但是……很高兴你能回来，伙计。”  
  
Steve甚至没注意他们是什么时候过来的。Natasha已经站在了他的旁边，对他露出一个表示欢迎的微笑。Bruce还在盯着他的平板，但是正在慢慢朝他们的方向走来。他微笑着停下脚步。“真的很高兴，Tony。”  
  
“你可以不用继续装腔作势了。”Natasha虚情假意地表示赞同，把手放在她的屁股上。  
  
Tony情不自禁地笑了笑，摇着头看着周围的人，看起来依然无法理解为什么他们会关心他。“我会尽力不表现出来的。”  
  
“我们估计里面有三十个人左右。”Counson说，他清清喉咙，向前探了探身，似乎这样能更清楚的看见别墅里的状况。“Killian、Slattery还有Miss Hansen都在里面。实验室应该是在地下，其他的房间差不多都是宿舍，以及他们拍摄电视声明的片场。”他迅速地瞟了一眼Bruce。“我认为你最好不要参加这次任务，博士。这一次我们希望尽量隐秘。”  
  
Steve朝Bruce点点头。“他是我们最后的底牌。”  
  
Tony瞪着他：“那我呢？我绝对不要留下来。如果他们伤害了Rhodey，我——”  
  
Clint把一只手放在Tony的肩膀上：“你留着对坏人说吧，伙计。我们知道你会给他们好看的。”  
  
“你最好留下来。”Coulson小心地说，他看向Steve，“Stark没有受过进行潜行任务的训练，他也并不擅长……偷偷摸摸。”  
  
“嘿！”Tony皱起眉头，他的目光又阴沉了几分，“我也可以偷偷摸摸的。”  
  
Clint提高了声音说道：“你需要补课了，Phil。”他朝Coulson的方向摆摆手，“Steve不应该在这个时候丢下他的男朋友。他刚刚死过一回。你错过了好戏，他们两个自从，你知道……那啥以后，就如胶似漆无法分开了。”他做了个痛苦的表情，Natasha照他头上给了一下。“我支持Stark一起来。”  
  
史蒂夫绷起嘴唇，朝Coulson的方向看了一眼。“事实上……”他有些犹疑地说道。站在他旁边的Tony立刻咽下一口空气，明显准备开始和他争吵，Steve举起一只手打断了他。“他和我们一起来。”他说。在发生了这么多事情之后，他不能剥夺Tony的这个权利。或许他是心存偏见，但是在这种时候，他所能保持的专业程度有限。  
  
Coulson妥协地耸耸肩：“你说了算，Cap。这是你的队伍。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
Coulson再次把目光转向Tony：“这一次呆在后面，行吗？不要发出不必要的声音，留心周围，以及……上帝仁慈，尽量不要废话。”  
  
Tony翻了个白眼：“感谢你的速成课，Mr. Miyagi*。”  
  
（译注：指Kesuke Miyagi，电影《小子难缠》中的空手道教练。）  
  
“这一次你不能穿盔甲。”Steve说，“不过带上手提箱。这一次别又把它乱丢了，知道吗？”  
  
Tony翻了个白眼，做出恼怒的神情：“哈！我就知道你什么时候会再次提起这个。你一直在等待这个威胁我的机会呢，是不是？”  
  
Steve露出一个微笑：“亲爱的。如果我想要威胁你的话，根本就用不着找机会。”  
  
Clint举起手表示抗议：“无论你们指的是什么变态的性游戏，我都不想知道。”  
  
Tony又翻了个白眼：“你只是嫉妒你没有这么幸运，小鸟。”  
  
Steve叹了口气：“乖一点，Tony——”  
  
“好吧，好吧。只要结局好就一切都好。”Tony面不改色地说道，举起一只手假装投降。然后他低头看向Steve的屁股，“而且我得说，你的结局（屁股）就非常好”。  
  
Steve和他凝神对视了一会儿，然后撞了一下他的胳膊，让Tony发出一声带着爱意的闷哼。  
  
“请恕我直言，现在还没有结束呢。”Coulson说道，面露痛苦的表情，“你们这么在公众场合秀恩爱我可忍受不了。”  
  
Clint耸耸肩：“无视就好，Phil。只要我没有看见，就不存在。”  
  
Tony有些好笑地看着他：“告诉我你这种方法哪一次有用了，Barton。只要一次就行。”  
  
一阵沉默。Clint正要张开嘴，Steve打断了他：“我们还有正事要做。”Steve提醒他们，转向Coulson，“你有合适的衣服吗？”他指着他身上的亮蓝色的运动衫。“比较不引人注目的？”  
  
“当然，跟我来。”Coulson说，指着一辆面包车。几分钟以后，他们就开始准备换上神盾的黑色工装裤、白色衬衣，还有防弹背心了。  
  
“你看起来真糟，Stark。”Clint跪在地上说道。  
  
Tony低头看着他裸露的胸膛，然后得意的翘起眉毛：“这些里面有一半都是爱的印记。”他拉长了强调，“如果你知道我的意思的话。”他的眼里全是挑衅的神色，然后他露出一个邪恶的微笑，倾身在Steve脖子上轻啄了一口。  
  
“好吧，”Clint说道，“已经给我留下了不可磨灭的阴影。”  
  
“进去以后你知道该怎么做吧？”Steve问道，他正在帮Tony穿上他的防弹背心。  
  
Clint哼了一声：“这话应该要问Tony。”  
  
Tony笑了笑：“相信我，我没问题。再说了……”他踢了一脚放在他脚边的手提箱。箱子打开了，Tony弯下腰，然后瞬间钢铁侠战甲的上半身就组装好了。“不需要一整套盔甲也可以踢他们的屁股。”Tony抬起头，对他笑着说：“你有螺丝刀吗？”  
  
Steve把手伸进他的口袋里，掏出那个小工具。他把它握在手心里，感受着它的重量，然后拉过Tony的手把它放到他的手掌上。  
  
他们看着Tony摆弄了一会儿盔甲的臂铠，其中一块掉了下来，几分钟以后另外一块也被卸掉了。Tony仔细看了看臂铠。然后他从手提箱里抽出一根长长的导线，完全无视了周围不可置信的惊叹声，拉起他的衬衫把导线的一头直接连到了反应堆上。  
  
他扬起眉毛。“每一件盔甲都是通过反应堆直接供能的。只是……”他接好了导线，“……通常看起来更华丽一些而不是这么简陋。”  
  
Steve点点头，在Coulson走进来的时候转过身，Coulson手里拿着一台对讲机。“我们准备好了。让你的团队守住入口，我们会从露台进去。等我的消息再进去搜索Colonel Rhodes。”  
  
“明白。”Coulson点点头然后离开了。  
  
“好了。”Steve说，转身面对着其他人，“准备好了吗？”他问道。  
  
片刻沉默，然后他们都点点头，每个人的脸上都露出坚定的表情。  
  
Steve拿起他的盾牌，Tony弯下腰把手提箱的肩带系好，Natasha的手指滑过她腰带上挂着的小刀，Clint正了正箭筒的位置。  
  
要开始行动了。不再拖延。  
  
Steve朝他的团队笑了笑，快速点点头。他们交换着明白的眼神。就是现在。“复仇者，”他说，“集结。”  
  


* * *

  
Steve也不知道他本来期待会这里面碰到什么，或许应该有一支军队？十几个疯狂的科学家？几百间实验室？至少得有些什么不同寻常的东西。从外面来看，这栋别墅虽然令人惊叹，但是绝不是坚不可摧的。他们的进入异常的顺利，因为此刻这栋别墅看起来像是被废弃了，一个人都没有，他觉得有些不对。  
  
“这里太安静了。”Clint小声说。  
  
他们的脚步声显然不小。如果这里不是空无一人的话，他们四个人绝对不可能到现在都还没被发现。Tony并不适合参加这种行动。不过他已经尽力了，作为一个第一次做这种事的人来说，他做得还不错。如果情况不是这样的话，任何细微的声响都会被人发现的。  
  
Killian别墅的大厅里灯光明亮，没有任何声音，没有任何动作。天花板上装着巨大的吊灯，还有长长的木质餐桌，华美的沙发，宽敞的壁炉。虽然这些东西看上去没有任何可疑的地方，但是不难看出这里有些不对劲儿。  
  
“有些不对。”Steve说。  
  
Tony打量了他好一会儿：“您的观察真是细致入微、深刻独到，废话队长。”  
  
“Wendy，我回来了。”Clint小声嘟喃。  
  
Tony赞同地轻哼了一声，而Natasha则朝他翻了个白眼。  
  
Steve眨眨眼，奇怪地看着他们：“什么？”  
  
“他在引用《闪灵》里的梗。”Tony在Clint之前抢先解释道，“八十年代的一部垃圾恐怖片。”  
  
Clint停下脚步，目瞪口呆地看着Tony：“你刚刚是说《闪灵》是垃圾电影了吗？”  
  
Tony叹了一口气：“如果你看过原著的话——显然你没有——我们就用不着讨论这个了。”  
  
“Kubrick是天才。”  
  
“这改变不了他的改编很烂的事实。”  
  
“或许他就是不想照搬原著。”  
  
“虽然你们的讨论非常精彩，”Steve慢慢说道，走上前走一步，“或许我们可以把注意力集中到任务上？”他的视线扫过他们眼前的场景，依然没有变化。  
  
他们一起走向第一个入口，还是没有任何的不同。大厅里空荡荡的。上层的走廊看起来也没有人。不过，房间里残留的气味说明这房子里近期是有人居住的。  
  
“陷阱？”Clint问道，他用他的弓箭指着前面的空房间。  
  
Natasha叹了一口气，她走上前：“或者是有人提前把消息泄露给了他们。”  
  
“有谁可能会这么做呢？”Clint意有所指地说。  
  
“安静。”Steve命令道。  
  
他们走到二楼，透过转角张望，等了几秒钟。什么都没发生。然后，忽然间，从楼梯对面的那个房间里传来了声音。  
  
有几个人从对面冲了过来。他们的眼睛都闪着红色的光。其中三个人直径向着Steve扑来，对他开始发起攻击。他们撕烂他的制服，燃烧着的手指陷进他的皮肤里，一下一下地挡住他的攻击，Steve很久没有遇到需要认真对付的敌人了。  
  
终于，他把那三个人都打晕了放倒在地，然后他急忙转身看向Tony。不过他的担心毫无必要。Tony在他的袭击者能碰到他之前就把他们轰倒了。他站起来，朝准备攻击Clint的一个绝境士兵发射斥力炮。  
  
他的下巴上挨了一拳，让Steve跌倒在地，但是他利用他的位置一记回旋踢让那个人倒在了地上。一秒钟过后，Natasha重重的一脚踢在了最后一名袭击者的脸上。  
  
Tony苦笑一下，用手腕擦了擦他的嘴唇。他的下嘴唇上有薄薄的血迹，但是除此之外，他看起来还好。他看着躺在地上毫无知觉的那几个人，摇摇头：“太简单了。”他呼吸一口，“转移目标？”  
  
Natasha点点头：“我觉得是。”  
  
他们一起走进前面那间看起来像大书房的房间。那个他们之前以为是满大人的人正舒服地靠在一张大木桌上，他的手臂交叠在胸前。他穿着长袍，留着邋遢的胡须，露出凶恶的眼神，看起来就和电视上一样吓人。Steve花费了一些时间来提醒自己这并不是他们真正的敌人，只是个冒名顶替的骗子。那人在注意到他们走进房间的时候嘴角发出一声窃笑，Clint疑惑地问道：“他为什么在笑？”  
  
“复仇者，”Slattery用他那低沉地、危险地嗓音说道，“你们来的太晚了。”  
  
看起来Maya真的把他们的计划告诉他们了。好极了。  
  
“他才刚开始说话我就已经觉得无聊了。”Tony小声嘟囔着。  
  
“同意。”Clint附和道。  
  
“Killian已经走了。搜寻Colonel Rhodes。”Steve对着通讯器说道，然后他走向Slattery。“他们什么时候离开的？”  
  
Slattery的脸上没有露出丝毫的表情，这让Steve感到有些不习惯。每次复仇者造访什么地方——特别是全体一起出动的话——敌人即使不是胆战心惊，也至少也会小心翼翼。他不像Natasha那样长于分辨人的感情，但是他至少还是能看得出来一个人是否感到不安。Trevor Slattery没有不安。他向前靠得更近了一些，把全身重量都放到面前的桌子上。“你们阻挡不了我们。”他神秘兮兮地说，目光如炬，“我们无处不在。我们很快就会掌控整个世界，而如果你们敢朝我们的方向靠近一步的话，我们就会让所有的东西都烧成灰烬。靠近我们，我们就摧毁你们所喜爱的一切，让你们看着你们所付出的努力成为泡影。”  
  
Natasha朝他翻了个白眼：“少胡扯了，Slattery。我们知道你是谁。”她说道，她俯身注视着他，然后掐住他的脖子把它拎了起来。“他们什么时候走的？他们去了哪里？”  
  
“什……什么……”Slattery口齿不清地说道，在几秒钟之内立刻变了一个人。他睁大眼睛扭动着身体。“嘿，这位女士。”他费力地呼吸着，Natasha慢慢把他放了下去，紧紧盯着他。“好了。”他咳嗽几声，现在他们听出他讲话带着英国口音。“态度真好。现在我们终于站在了平等的地方。我一直都很喜欢女兵的这一点。独立自主，这么有女人味儿……”Slattery打量着Natasha的身体，他刚朝Natasha的方向伸出手，就被猛地打倒在地，一只黑色的靴子紧紧踩着他的脖子。  
  
“唉！”他喊道，在地板上扭动身体，“这样可不好玩儿！”  
  
“什么时候？去了哪里？”Natasha平静地说道，“你有十秒钟回答我的问题。”  
  
“你最好听她的话。”Clint低下他的弓箭，他蓝灰色的眼睛严厉地注视着Slattery。他射出一支箭，落在了离Slattery的鼻子还不到一厘米的地方。“这只是一个警告。五秒钟以后我会放第二支箭。相信我，我可从来不会射偏。”  
  
很快，Trevor Slattery就趴在桌子上惶恐地回答着他们提出的每一个问题。他说出了他所知道了Killian的全部的计划——绑架总统、空军一号、在Roxxon Norco公开处决总统，以及Maya Hansen。她其实并没有背叛他们，她被挟持了，被带到钻井平台等着受死。刚开始的时候，Slattery可能是因为喝了太多的酒，疯得甚至并不害怕他们，Natasha用了不到一分钟的时间击溃了他，现在Slattery看起来就快要哭出来了。  
  
“好了。”Natasha重复道。她现在正摇着头，似乎想要从什么奇怪的梦境中清醒过来。Slattery还在努力想要找个更好的角度来看她身后电视上正在播放的足球比赛。Natasha给了他一个能吓死人的那种眼神：“他们为什么把你留下来？”  
  
Slattery皱起眉头，似乎没有理解她的问题：“他们……想要我给你们传话？”  
  
Steve眯起眼睛，感觉他的耐心快要耗尽了：“为什么？”  
  
“因为……他们想要最后看一次你们的笑话？”Slattery皱着眉头说道，“我怎么会知道啊？”  
  
Clint咆哮一声，看着Steve：“我能杀了他吗？”  
  
“还不行。”Steve说道。  
  
Slattery警惕地睁大了眼睛：“哎，没有必要动粗。”  
  
“没有必要？”Steve重复道，深吸一口气才没有开始冲他大喊大叫，“你知道有人因为你做的事情而死掉，是吧？”  
  
Slattery不以为意地皱着眉：“听着，”他说，“我在这里只有一个目的：扮演这个角色，顺便干扰几个路人甲，其他的我什么都不知道。”  
  
Natasha欺身压在他上方，她的眼神开始变暗，这时——  
  
“哇噢。”传来一个变调了的声音，Coulson和他的手下走了进来。“你说的是真的。大家都在这里。”钢铁爱国者的面罩升了起来，露出Rhodey的脸，他头发凌乱、满脸是汗，但是似乎并没有受伤。“各位下午好。”  
  
“噢，别和我扯什么‘各位 下午好’，”Tony忽然说道，他正在靠在Slattery旁边的桌子上，双手交叠在胸前。“我以为你在交朋友！被人绑架可不是交朋友！斯哥德尔摩先生！”  
  
Rhodey的目光扫过整个房间，最终落在Tony身上。他向前走了几步，嘴角露出一个宽慰的微笑。“是啊，后来发现他们并不是很友好。”  
  
Tony翻了翻眼睛：“是么？”  
  
Rhodey用他的钢铁手臂拥环住了他，Tony大声的“唉”了一声。Rhodey抱着他的腰，用一种很亲密地姿势把他按在他的盔甲上。  
  
“小心一点儿，Rhodes。”Tony大笑着说。  
  
Rhodey点点头歪着嘴笑了，翻了翻眼睛：“闭嘴，混蛋。我现在正感受着爱呢。”  
  
Tony哼了一声，但是还是回抱了他，脸上带着热切而欣慰的表情：“真的很高兴再见到你，伙计。”  
  
“你被埋在你家废墟下面的大海里。我觉得应该是我担心见不着你。”  
  
在他们身后，Coulson深深地叹了一口气，他踏进房间，环视四周。“他们在我们的眼皮下偷偷溜走了。这真是……令人失望。”  
  
Rhodey松开Tony，他皱起眉头：“那个真的不是满大人？”他问道，朝Slattery的方向点点头。  
  
“不是。”Tony顺着他的目光看去，“他是个戏剧演员。”  
  
“如果你在这里的话，”Clint朝Rhodey的方向点点头，开始说道，“那他们打算怎么去绑架总统？这样他们就没办法玩特洛伊木马那套了，是吧？”  
  
“我希望我们永远不用知道这个问题的答案。”Coulson说道，他看向Steve，“Cap？”  
  
Steve深吸了一口气，点点头。局已经布好，现在应该开始行动了。他转过身面向屋内：“好的。既然Killian留下了这么明显的线索，我认为这些都是他事前计划好的，而他正在等着我们。我们不知道他打算做什么，但是也无法再等待下去了。如果认为他已经走投无路了的话，很有可能会拼死一搏。如果我们能把总统转移到安全的地方，他就没有任何的筹码了，我们就可以拿下他。钢铁爱国者、黑寡妇、鹰眼，你们负责确保Killian碰不到Ellis。Couson，你和你的小队，Hulk、钢铁侠和我，我们去Norco，去找到Killian把他抓起来。”  
  
所有人都鱼贯而出，Tony把手提箱放到他面前，穿上Mark 5。当面罩升起来的时候，Steve对他露出一个微笑：“你知道吗，这是我看见你穿的第一副盔甲。至少是在我们见面后亲眼看到的第一副。”  
  
钢铁侠对着他扬起头，停顿了一阵，然后他点点头：“是的，摩纳哥。天哪，真是好久之前了。”  
  
“你觉得现在到时候了吗？”Steve问道，对着装甲点点头。  
  
Tony打开了面罩。他眨眨眼睛，然后呆呆地看着他很长时间：“你觉得到了？”  
  
Steve耸耸肩：“反正他已经知道你还活着了。现在没有什么阻拦着你了，你那些不眠之夜不应该白费，不是吗？”  
  
“我猜是吧。”Tony答道，他低下头不想让Steve看见他情不自禁露出的微笑。然后再次合上了面罩。“J？”他问道。  
  
“一切正常，先生。最大火力准备就绪。”  
  
“很好。现在是时候动真格的了，伙计。”  
  
“您是说‘狂欢派对’程序，先生？”  
  
Tony点点头，Steve可以听出他声音里的激动。“正是。”


	7. 致无辜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果把全部的因素都考虑在内的话，我或许应该把这种桥段留到……呃，比如说……MCU内战里面？这不是一个好时机，我提前向你们道歉。这一章的内容有些沉重，所以请做好心理准备。（不过你们还是应该要读这一章。求你们读啦。）

Steve

  
Killian选择这里作为他的决战之地的原因很容易猜想。太阳已经落山，Roxxon Norco显得灰暗而模糊，在钻井平台上来往行走的人则更加的灰暗模糊。  
  
他能看见这附近有三十多名绝境病毒改造过的士兵。这大概就是那种烂俗得要死的会吸引各种迷失的灵魂的地方。无论Steve看向哪个方向，都能看见更多的橘黄色眼睛的士兵。他们巡视着把钻井平台分成三个独立部分的巨大的驳船。船上有响动，并不是水流引起的响动。Steve感到事情有些不对，但是他说不清楚到底哪里有问题。  
  
他们还没有开始行动，只是绕着外围做了些侦查，等待着Natasha的消息。如果是其他任务的话，Steve会按照计划行动。隐蔽起来，等待一个绝佳的时机，然后发起攻击。但是现在他们不能再继续等待下去了。他不知道Killian有什么计划，因为他似乎已经别无选择了。现在他们已经确保了总统的安全，Killian手上没有人质，他们不能再拖延下去了。  
  
虽然Steve确信Killian料到了他们会来这里，但是他认为Killian的力量并不足以构成严重的威胁。有他、Tony、Bruce和Coulson的团队，他们即使在人数上不比Killian的绝境士兵要多，在力量上也比他们要强。他们都和绝境士兵实战过，虽然发生过一些危险的情况，但是最终总是能打败他们。其他人也正在朝这里赶来，Steve已经受够了躲躲藏藏，而且显然，Tony也是。  
  
“好吧。”Steve说。他调整了下潜行制服的肩带，指着远处的一架梯子说道：“你和Coulson从前面进攻，我从另外一面潜入。”  
  
神盾选择了戏剧化的所有人一起出场的方式。Tony跟在Coulson身后，朝Killian的手下发射着斥力炮，Steve找到了合适的机会，也开始了行动，把注意力集中在他们的主要目标上。他在路上没有看见Maya Hansen，不过她的问题可以放到后面再来解决。  
  
不到十分钟，Steve就干掉了十几个绝境士兵，在塔吊顶端找到了Killian。轻而易举。  
  
太轻而易举了。  
  
他一手拽着Killian的领子，一手高举着盾牌，俯视着他，准备在必要的时候给他一击。  
  
“让你的人撤退。已经结束了。”Steve说。  
  
不过Killian甚至都没有眨一眨眼睛。这激怒了Steve。Killian并不是那种会让任何人感到恐惧的人，哪怕是在他注射了绝境病毒之后。相反，他敏捷地站起身，他显得有条不紊，一丝微笑凝固在他的嘴角。很显然此刻这里正是他想呆着的地方。  
  
Steve抓着他，牢固、坚定、毫不妥协。是时候让Aldrich Killian见识下他要对付的是谁了。  
  
“美国队长。”Killian说道，在他的拳头下扭动身体。他的语气愉快，脸上的表情像是毫无戒备一般，“我们之前还没有见过面吧。非常荣幸。”  
  
Steve嘴角抽了抽，“我建议你不要随便就向别人伸手，说不定什么时候就被砍掉了呢。”他露出一个狰狞的微笑。他的目的达到了，Killian明显地抽动了一下。当然，只有一下。但是也足够了。  
  
“还有比丢掉一只手更惨的情况呢，不是吗？”Killian说道，他笑了笑，露出一大排牙齿，然后低头看向正在和Coulson的小队一起战斗的Tony。  
  
Steve把他推倒在墙上，用盾牌的边缘抵住他的喉咙。  
  
“哦，没有……呃……没有必要这样，Captain。”他喘不过气来，断断续续地说，“我很高兴你能来参加我的聚会。特邀嘉宾不到场的话我们怎么开始呢？”  
  
Steve讨厌这句话里面的每一个字。“特邀嘉宾？”他问道，“总统不会来的。你的计划失败了，满大人。”  
  
Killian脸上依然带着和蔼可亲的笑容，如果他不是人类的话，Steve早就把他的头拧下来了。他已经处在危险的边界线上了。“哦，Ellis只是后备计划。”他热心地解释道，“这只是一个小花招而已，你能明白吗？虽然不能电视直播处决总统有些可惜，不过，鱼和熊掌不能兼得，不是吗？不，‘你’才是我的特邀嘉宾，Cap。”  
  
不难理解Killian是什么意思。Steve之前也听说过。毕竟Killian也是科学家，他的病毒出现了问题。所以，他想要Steve。  
  
当然了，Killian想要血清。  
  
Steve哼了一声：“神盾现在正忙着拆你的船呢。你有什么立场能够来提要求？”  
  
看起来，这正是Killian等待的问题。他的脸上露出了疯狂的笑容，他把视线转向旁边。“你看，这就是这个计划精妙的部分。我什么都不用要求。而你会主动给我我想要的，我甚至连一根手指都不用动。”  
  
然后，似乎为了证明Killian的可信度一样，驳船上的很多个门同时打开了，数百个人冲了出来。他们的动作有些不太正常，Steve一开始说不出来到底哪里有问题。他们跑出来以后，就如同凶猛的野兽一般奔向最近的特工。  
  
“你瞧。Maya一直以来都搞错了方向。绝境病毒并不需要变得完美，不需要能够保持稳定。这就是下一步，可以说是人类的进化。我在……”他为自己讲的笑话笑了起来，“大规模量产，可以这么说吧。”Steve朝下看了一眼，感觉他的头有些眩晕。船上到处都是人，各种各样的人：年轻的、年长的、高个子、矮个子、强壮的、瘦弱的，有小孩子、青少年、成年人，甚至还有几个老年人。这些人都曾经是正常人，但是他们现在看起来比他们之前见到的绝境士兵还要更加疯狂。有一些人看起来完全不像是人类了，他们的脸上露出癫狂的表情，皮肤像是融化的岩浆，嘴里喷出火焰来，全身紧绷着。  
  
Steve惶恐地惊叹了一声：“你干了什么？”  
  
Killian大大地摆了摆手，“这么说吧，我把绝境病毒的错误变成了我最伟大的成就。它不是不稳定吗？很好，就让它不稳定。这些可怜的、无辜的人，Captain……现在已经变成了可怕的定时炸弹。就当是我的临别赠礼吧。而且这只是一个开端。等病毒散播出去了的时候……你可以想象一下，无论你走到哪里，无论你见到了谁，任何人都有可能在下一秒钟爆炸。”他露出一个微笑，“你能怎么办呢？”  
  
Steve没有动，没有发抖，没有表现出他此刻的担忧。他再次用坚定的目光紧缩住那个自称是满大人的人，等待着对方先眨眼。  
  
“时间紧迫，Captain。”  
  
“他们会爆炸，”Steve退了一步，“你有治好他们的药？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
Steve用两只手拽着Killian的领子，把他压在墙上，“在哪里？”  
  
Killian毫不留情地大笑了起来：“这可是我计划的关键，为什么要告诉你？”  
  
“我现在就可以把你揍扁。”  
  
Killian只是愉快地笑了笑：“噢，我相信你可以。不过你不会这么做的。”  
  
“我不会吗？”  
  
Killian斜着眼沿着他，然后又开始笑了起来：“你从来不杀害人类，Steven Rogers。”  
  
Steve两眼闪着怒火：“你算不上是人。你玩弄阴谋诡计，杀了不少人——无辜的人。”  
  
Killian眨了眨眼，然后把身体往前倾了一些。“是的，而且我一点儿也不在乎。”他又露出了一个微笑，“但是你在乎，这正是这个计划的巧妙之处。瞧，你只顾在这里对我发出空洞的威胁，而你的男朋友就快要粉身碎骨了。”  
  
Steve愤怒地摇摇头：“你碰不了他的。”  
  
“我吗？不不不，我不会碰他的。我在这里，不是吗？正和你愉快地聊天呢。但是恐怕我不小心把Tony Stark设定成了最优先的任务。不好意思。杀死他的命令会在——”他举起手臂查看手表，“哦……十分钟后被触发。”Killian的语调发生了一些细微的变化，他低头看着正在打斗的人群，声音里终于透出了一丝威胁的味道。虽然几不可查，但是确实还是有的。“他不是觉得他是个英雄吗？我们拭目以待。没有了他那些玩具，他不过是个没用的有钱人而已，而我将愉悦地看着他化为齑粉。”  
  
当他的目光再次和Steve的相遇时，有一阵冷冷的停顿。“他就是英雄，”Steve厉声说道，“他远远不是你这种人渣能想象得到的。”  
  
“哦，嘘。”Killian假装嘟起嘴，“美国队长不应该骂脏话，这样让小孩子怎么想？”他又往下看了一眼，“现在你想怎么办？你家亲爱的很快就要遇到麻烦了，他可能正等着他的白马王子去拯救他呢。你还不走吗，星条旗？”  
  
Steve探询地看向底层平台，正如Killian所说，有几个人正在有意识地向Tony靠近。他们从各个方向向他发起攻击，盔甲上已经有好几个洞了，有的部件已经开始脱落，面罩上开始冒起了烟。虽然Tony可以随时飞走，但是这样就等于把那些神盾特工独自留在那里，他们可以说必死无疑。  
  
他看见远处有几个试验者跳下了船，消失在夜色之中。  
  
情况很有可能急转而下。  
  
Steve朝Killian咆哮一声，然后拆掉了他旁边的金属栏杆，用一条紧紧绑住Killian的手腕，另一条绑住他的上半身。他被绝境改造过，所以这没办法困住他很久，但是多一秒种也好。他拽着Killian一起跳了下去。到达底层的时候，他把Killian丢给一个神盾特工。  
  
“把他带给Dr. Banner。现在！”他说道，那个神盾特工颤抖着点了点头。  
  
“Hulk，”Steve朝通讯器喊道，“Killian正往你那里去。他说他改造了病毒，这些人会爆炸，病毒现在具有传染性，我们必须要从他那里找到治疗方法，尽快。用任何有必要的手段。”  
  
一阵停顿，然后他听见线路的另一端传来几声有些费力的喘息声：“知道了，Cap。”  
  
“寡妇和鹰眼很快就到。”通讯器里传来Rhodey的声音。钢铁爱国者嗖地飞过空中，红白蓝的盔甲降落在地上然后开始朝围着Tony的那些人发起攻击。  
  
Steve松了口气。他把手举到听筒旁边：“各位，这些人——”  
  
“是无辜的，是啊。”Coulson说，“我正在和一位拄着拐杖的女士对打。显而易见。”  
  
“不仅如此。病毒有传染性。会传播出去的。”  
  
“好极了。”Tony咕哝着说，“你有什么主意吗？”  
  
“还没有。”Steve承认道，“Killian说有办法治疗。我们要找到Maya Hansen，她或许会知道。否则……避免皮肤的接触，抵挡他们但是不要杀死。有必要的话瞄准他们的膝盖骨。我们不能让他们离开这艘船。”  
  
Tony哼了一声：“小菜一碟。我还以为有多难呢。”  
  
Steve来到驳船上帮Rhodey和Tony。Tony已经把他烂掉了的盔甲扔掉了，盔甲的遗骸七零八落地散在地上，Mark 5并不是绝境士兵的对手，他现在只穿着破烂的衣服，一只手上戴着臂铠，另一只手上握着一支枪。  
  
“你们就这点能耐吗？”Tony踢倒了一个袭击者，又击中了另外一个人的脚。  
  
“我开始觉得‘你’是不是只有这点能耐了，Tones。”Rhodey反驳道，他用斥力炮击中了一个差点就要扑到Tony后背上的女人，“你有点儿松懈了呢，老年人。”  
  
“这话出自你口真是太好笑了。我只是在等着他们倒下的时候。”  
  
“想法很不错，只是不确定不把他们杀死的话他们会不会倒下。”  
  
Steve站在Tony的另外一边，和Rhodey一起把他包围了起来。Tony意识到了他们的战术，翻了个白眼。他们按照往常的习惯，背对着背，推开了十几个从四面八方向他们涌来的人，小心地并不真的伤了他们。  
  
“其他的盔甲呢？”Steve喊道。  
  
“很快就到了。”Tony咕哝着说。他一拳打在一个老人的鼻子上，让他后退了好几步。不过他很快就恢复了过来，转了个身，朝Tony的腹部踢出一脚。好极了。绝境还教会了这些人打斗的技能。不过幸运的是，Tony也会。经过了几个月的训练，Tony现在可以轻松的驾驭徒手搏斗，所以这些可以眨眼间就把他扔出老远的人并不是个问题，他知道Tony可以应付的。一个对一个，甚至一个对两个，Tony做得很好，他的动作迅速，很有技巧，还非常愤怒。  
  
“Killian把你设成了他们的主要目标。“Steve对他说道。  
  
Tony的动作僵住了片刻，用奇怪的眼神看着他：“什么？”  
  
“我也不清楚他是怎么做到的，但是那个命令很快就会被触发了。他们的程序设定他们对你发起攻击。你要离开这里。马上。我掩护你。”  
  
即使在这么嘈杂的情况下，Steve也可以听见Tony的冷哼声。“然后把你留下吗？他们人数可比我们多。绝不可能，小星星。”Tony被一个身材格外魁梧的人击中了，一拳狠狠地打在了他脸上，让他仰面摔倒在地，但是Tony迅速地坐直了身体，他的眼里闪着怒火，每一个动作都能感觉到他的恼怒。“你想停下来的话就说一下，”他和那个人开着玩笑，站了起来，“因为，真不想伤你的心但是不得不说，你看起来糟糕透了。”  
  
那个大个子咆哮一声，岩浆从他的耳朵和鼻孔里喷流而出。  
  
Steve叹了一口气，他抓住那人的臀部，迫使他转过身，然后用盾牌狠狠地击中了他的头部，让他失去了意识。“没有盔甲你是脆弱的，Tony。你打算怎么——”  
  
“闭嘴，Steve。”Tony抗拒地打断了他的话。  
  
“我不想因为你的自负而失去你。这没得讨论！”  
  
Tony直直地瞪着他，鼻孔微张，眼神愤怒。他太了解Tony的这幅表情了。  
  
“Tony，求你了。”  
  
“鹰眼和寡妇五分钟后抵达，Cap。神盾的增援就要到了。”Coulson在通讯器中说到。  
  
五分钟。天哪。  
  
任情况发展下去的话，让这些被感染的人在船上进进出出，他觉得他们支撑不了多久了。  
  
Steve看见四个实验者直径朝他走来，他急忙闪到一边。那四个人中有一个三十多的男人，两个女人，还有一个不到十二岁的男孩。  
  
“Tony——”Steve正打算继续说下去，但是那个男人从他身后牢牢抓住了他的手——还有他的盾牌。那两个女人也正快步向他跑来，而那个男孩则有些像喝醉了酒一样呆呆地看着他。  
  
Steve用他的头盔狠狠撞向抓着他的那个男人的脸。男人吃痛地低吼了一声，但只是微微放松了对他的桎梏。当那两个女人走到他身边时，Steve一只腿踢到左边那个人的肩膀上，然后以她的肩膀作为支撑左脚踢在另外一个人的脸上。这个动作把他甩到了那个男人的头上，他紧紧抓着那个人的胳膊，那人的肩胛骨被拉扯得脱离了原位，他痛苦地尖叫了起来。  
  
他的靴子落在了柏油地上，他自由了。他立刻抓住其中一个女人的头发，猛地把她拉向最近的栏杆，他单膝跪在她身边，然后尽量轻地用他的盾牌击打她的头部，让她失去了知觉。  
  
他还没来得及站起来，另一个女人就抓住了他的手臂把他扔到了塔吊高层。Steve着地的姿势很糟，右脚的脚踝在撞击到地面的时候一阵刺痛。但是他还是站了起来，一脚踢在她的头上。他的腿和脚传来尖锐的疼痛，他抽搐了一下，但是没有耽搁，一鼓作气用盾牌砸向那个女人的头部。  
  
他只有大概两秒钟喘了一口气，然后那个男孩跳上了连接桥。他终于决定要加入进来了。Steve小心地朝他走去，再一次提醒自己，无论是不是小孩，他都没有什么选择。男孩滑过铁丝网，给了他脚上一拳，让他差点跌倒。Steve转过身，把男孩踢下塔吊，看着他掉到了底层。下一秒钟，连接桥开始坍塌了，Steve眼看着自己也要掉下去，千钧一发之际，一双手从身后拉住了他。  
  
“小心脚下，老爷爷。”一个女声说道。  
  
时候差不多了。  
  
Steve转身看着Natasha：“要尊敬老人知道吗。”他笑道，“你来迟了。”  
  
她露出一个微笑，然后越过栏杆，直接落到另外一个实验者的肩膀上。在她身旁，Clint正在朝远处的目标发射弓箭。他射出去的大概是Hulk的镇定剂，那些人立刻就倒在了地上，甚至没再抽动一下。  
  
然后他听见Hulk吼叫的声音。Steve转身朝声音传来的方向看去，他没有看到Hulk，但是看见Tony靠在正中的一艘大驳船上。Rhodey不见踪影。  
  
Tony的头部悬在房顶外，Killian俯身压在他的上方，他现在看起来已经完全不像是人了。他的皮肤完全变成了融化的岩浆，他挟住了Tony的头，但是Tony用手肘给了他胸部一下，然后他直起身，抓住Killian的头发，把他的头撞在栏杆上。  
  
“干得好。”Clint的声音从通讯器中传来，Steve看见他正在上方注视着这场搏斗，他的箭头瞄准了Killian的脑袋。  
  
Killian把Tony推开，向前逼近，“我比你要强多了！”他吼道，“我的成就远超过你，Stark。你理解不了这个，你自私狭隘，固步自封！”  
  
Tony从他的裤子里掏出一支手枪，Steve可以看见他的手臂因为愤怒而颤抖着。然后，他没有任何犹豫，枪管对准Killian的脑袋开了一枪。  
  
Steve吞咽一口，他呆住了，看着血液和液体岩浆流得满地都是。有那么一瞬间他感到震惊，但是接着一股宽慰之情就传遍了他的全身。  
  
结束了。  
  
不过，在Killian的尸体倒在冰冷的地面上的一瞬间，就有十几个新的实验者开始朝Tony的方向走去。  
  
“我们要找到Maya Hansen。立刻。寡妇，鹰眼——”  
  
“就去。”他们齐声答道。  
  
“Tony——”  
  
“不！”  
  
通讯器里传来Rhodey紧张的声音。“马上就来。我带他飞走。”  
  
“盔甲很快就要到了，Steve。JARVIS——”  
  
Steve低下头，有那么一会儿，Tony的目光和他的相遇了。  
  
 _快走。拜托，现在就走。_  
  
“让我来处理这个。”他重复着几天以前在工作室里Tony和他说的话。“求你了。”  
  
通讯器里传来Tony长长的叹息声。“好吧。好吧。我走了。Rhodey——”  
  
“就来。”他说道，Steve可以听见钢铁爱国者起飞的声音。然后他感觉到有一只手拽住了他的头发，他抬起头，看见了之前被他打倒在地的那个女人的燃烧着的脸。  
  
Natasha落在他身边。她扯住那个女人的头发，把她从Steve身上拉走，她把她的腿缠在那个女人的头上，紧紧锁住她的脖子。Natasha双腿用力，Steve就听见了那个女人窒息的声音，然后她没有了知觉的尸体被抛了出去。那个女人飞过汽车落在了另外一边。她的手紧紧跩着Natasha，把她也一起带走了，但是距离并不是很高，所以当然了，Natasha优雅地双脚落地。  
  
“鹰眼在南边吊车上找到Maya Hansen。”她在通讯器里说，指着船的另外一边。“她被绳子绑着，嘴巴也被塞住了，但是我们还是找到她了。她说这不仅仅是病毒，Cap，是代码。她现在正在想办法重写，但是她需要一些帮助……”  
  
Steve欣慰地点了点头。“Hulk？”  
  
静默。  
  
“Hulk！”他焦急地重复了一遍。  
  
只有一片白噪音。  
  
“Coulson，我们必须要让这些人回到驳船里。”  
  
“收到，Cap。”  
  
当他开始向下走的时候，Steve终于看见了第一副钢铁侠战甲来到了Norco上方。其他的战甲远远地跟着，就像一群星星在向这里飞来一样。第一副盔甲已经悬停在半空中了，是Mark 31，最快的那一副，它就像一个士兵一样，等待着指令。  
  
地面上，Steve看见Rhodey把Tony放在平台的另一边。Tony显然是得到了JARVIS的通知。他正在对着听筒讲着什么，盔甲开始下降，飞向Tony。Steve意识到一阵静默笼罩了整艘船。  
  
然后……忽然间，所有的一切都慢了下来。  
  
犹如一个恐怖的慢镜头。  
  
本来差不多发生在一秒钟之内的事情，在Steve眼中被延伸得永无止尽。  
  
所有Killian手下的绝境士兵，所有被注射了新的变种病毒的人，全部都停下了脚步。一秒钟时间，他们全都如同石化了一般。有什么东西不一样了。就在他的脚下，几百双火红的眼睛一齐转了个方向。转了个方向然后抬起头，直到他们的目光都紧紧锁在Steve身上。不是Tony。是Steve。  
  
 _特邀嘉宾不到场的话我们怎么开始呢。_  
  
上帝，他真是太愚蠢了。  
  
那些人不是三两个的慢慢走过来，而是所有被感染的人都一起向他的方向涌来。不只是那些被直接注射了病毒的人，Steve还看见几个神盾特工也混杂在人群之中。他们没有跑、没有爬，而是跳跃着飞了起来。他们的动作很快，完全不像人类，Steve知道他们会在眨眼间就来到他的身边。  
  
他现在是独自一人，和其他人隔得很远。这都是计划好的。Killian完全计划好了，Steve可以确信这点。他不能跳下去——反正他们也还是会抓到他的。他没有看见Clint。Rhodey还站在Tony旁边。Natasha在地面上，抬头惊恐地看着他。  
  
他们迅速地向他靠近，爬上吊车，吊车的铁架子都被压弯了，那些人爬得越高，弯得越厉害。Steve知道，无论有没有血清，这些人都会在其他人能开始朝他的方向动一步之前就把他撕碎的。他一动不动地站着，满是震惊，头一次完全不知道该做些什么。  
  
Steve睁大眼睛，低头朝Tony的方向看去。Tony也看见了他这里的情况，他正在大声喊着什么，Rhodey已经起飞了，但是这还不够。下一秒钟，Tony比了一个动作，然后那件盔甲——Mark 31——调了个头开始朝Steve的方向飞来。  
  
盔甲的速度很快，快到他几乎看不清。它的动作灵巧而敏捷，Steve眨了下眼睛，就发现他已经被盔甲包围住了，绝境实验者们蜂拥而上，但是却无可奈何。盔甲发出咯咯吱吱的声音，在一开始的时候遇到了些阻碍，但是最终还是升上了天空。当它飞起来的时候，还有几个人趴在他的身上。  
  
对于战甲里的显示面板Steve并不是完全陌生的。Tony以前给他看过，因此他很快就搞清楚了现在的状况。实验者们改变了方向掉头向下，起重机在空中摇摇欲坠。  
  
“三秒钟后紧急弹出。”JARVIS的声音听起来有些紧张。  
  
“什么？”Steve喘着气问。  
  
“Steve，”JARVIS说，这真是——啥。JARVIS从来没有用他的名字称呼过他，这——“他们是在转移注意力。你得救他。”  
  
盔甲迅速下降，然后Steve明白了，真正明白了，JARVIS的意思，明白了在刚刚的几秒钟里发生了什么，以及这意味这什么。  
  
战甲撕碎夜空，Steve看见Tony站在驳船上。他现在没有武器了。没有办法保护自己。他正在转向相反的方向，JARVIS让显示面板的画面对准了他。不知怎么，Killian——他还活着——来到了Tony身边，站在他的面前。Steve确信Tony在之前就已经知道了，已经看到Killian在靠近他，而他做了一个决定。  
  
救Steve。牺牲他自己。  
  
Killian头上的洞还在，但是已经开始慢慢愈合了，他融化的皮肤闪着可怖的红光。  
  
“James——”Steve朝通讯器里吼道。  
  
“我看见了。”Rhodey说，Steve可以听见身后他的盔甲飞行的声音。  
  
“你终于落单了。”Killian大声地嘲讽，用他的手背擦了擦他血红的嘴巴，他的眼睛闪着恶毒的光芒。他的脸已经完全看不出是人类的了，完全被炙热的烈火覆盖了。  
  
“准备弹出。”JARVIS的声音在通讯器里响起，他已经开始朝Killian发射斥力炮，但是斥力炮在击中他之后似乎只是融进了他的皮肤里。  
  
盔甲在正上方把他抛了出来，但是Killian早就预料到了，他把Tony拖走，然后塔吊倒塌了下来，挡住了他的路。Steve摆脱掉麻木的感觉，翻过下一个栏杆，转了个方向然后奔跑起来。他的脚很疼。疼得厉害。虽然他尽力忽略脚上的疼痛，但是他的速度还是慢了下来。他绕过倒下的塔吊，准备抛出盾牌，但是已经太晚了。  
  
天，他来得太晚了。  
  
Tony跪在Killian的面前。Mark 31低伏在他身后做出保护的动作，Tony的脸上一片空白，他朝Steve的方向看着，眼睛一眨不眨。他在看着他，但是他已经看不见他了。  
  
他已经什么都看不见了。  
  
Tony没有流很多血，但是胸口原本方舟反应堆的地方现在变成了一个空洞。反应堆的边框被砸烂、融化、毁掉了。现在那里已经没有了亮光，Tony缓缓向后倒下，倒在盔甲的怀里。  
  
Hulk一声震天的大吼让Steve回过神来。他忽然感到全身燃烧着一股力量。Steve大步冲向前，用尽全力一记回旋踢踢向Killian。Killian挡住了他的攻击，不能说他没有费什么力气但是他还是挡住了，挡住了他的那记回旋踢以及紧接着的凶狠的几拳。他坚持不了多久了，所以现在必须要使出全力速战速决。Killian转身用膝盖踢中了他的后腰，这让Steve踉跄着向前摔倒，脸贴在地上。  
  
他在地上趴了一会儿，他站不起来，只能尽量让呼吸恢复平稳。他眨了眨眼，看向左边，Tony依然一动不动地靠在钢铁侠战甲上。  
  
不。  
  
Steve站起来，瞪着Killian。一股怒意席卷了他的全身。他直径走向Killian，用那股愤怒带来的可怕的力量狠狠将他砸向水泥墙面上。这是一股没有由来，失去的理智的怒意。他已经不在乎Killian是不是人了。除了愤怒外他没有其他的感觉——没有同情，没有理智。Steve把Killian死死顶在水泥面板上，他全身的重量都压在Killian的后背上，他的手臂锁着他的脖子。  
  
现在只有一种方法可以救Tony，这是之前Steve不愿意去想的方法，因为这么做带来的结果很有可能对他们俩来说都是灾难。但是他现在别无选择了。如果因为他的偏见让Tony丢掉了性命的话，他永远也不会原谅自己的。  
  
“给他绝境。”Steve冲他吼道，“你给你的士兵注射的那种。”  
  
Killian的手烧灼着Steve的皮肤，他浑身上下全都是岩浆，但是Steve并不在意。空气闻起来像是硫磺和焦木。所有东西都被笼罩在闪耀的桔黄色光芒之下。火焰包围了他们。  
  
Killian疯狂地大笑了起来：“太迟了，Captain。我把它们都毁掉了。一滴也不剩。现在只有这个了。”他指着那些发狂的人，他们正在用一种迟缓的动作慢慢向他们靠近。远处传来爆炸声和痛苦的尖叫声，Steve知道，他们失败了。“毁灭和死亡。”  
  
“你在撒谎。”Steve绝望地吼道。  
  
Killian对他咧着嘴笑了，露出血红的牙齿：“一。滴。也。不。剩。”  
  
Steve一脚把他踢倒在地，用两只手钳制住他的身体。“我会给你你想要的。如果你救他的话，如果他活下来了的话，我会跟你走。你可以在我身上做试验，可以抽我的血，我——”  
  
Killian眯起眼睛：“你的血？我真是低估了你的优越感，Captain。你为什么会觉得我想要从你身上得到什么？”他仰起身，他的脸上没有什么表情，但是眼里闪着恶毒的光芒，“我只想要让他看着你被撕得粉碎。让他看着，记着，然后以后每次想起都觉得更加崩溃一些。”他看着Tony破碎的身体，笑了起来，“但是我觉得如果能让他死也是可以的。”  
  
Steve闭上眼，他的肌肉不由自主地绷紧。他的右臂拿着盾牌，因为太过用力盾牌都跟着他抖动了起来，他的手臂酸疼。  
  
然后，只用了一个动作——因为他没有犹豫，一秒钟都没有——他用盾牌割掉了Aldrich Killian的头颅。  
  
时间凝固了，Steve看着Killian的血流到柏油地上。什么都没有了。Steve眨眨看呆呆地看着地上的尸体。他已经完全没有办法思考了。他知道他停顿得太久了，但是他呆住了，完全呆住了。  
  
他的余光看见Mark 31扶着Tony，一直手臂在扫描着破碎的反应堆。实验者全都聚集在他身边，浑身僵直，目视着远方。他们的眼里已经没有火焰了。结束了。  
  
有什么东西在他的身后动了动。  
  
Steve下意识地举起手，在看清楚是Natasha之后将将控制住没有扔出盾牌。她没有畏缩，没有后退。只是探寻地盯着他看了一会儿，然后拉着他的手把他向前推。他忽然间就站在了Tony毫无生气的身体旁边，不得不闭上眼睛以假装他还没有完全失控。  
  
“Steve，”Natasha坚定地说道。她的眼神同情而悲伤。她双手捧着Steve的脸颊，但是他已经看不见也感觉不到了。“我要你坐在这里陪着他，让他保持清醒。我们已经控制住了局面。我去找Bruce，他会给他换一个新的反应堆的，好吗？”她用一只手敲了敲Mark 31身上的反应堆。“Stark演示给他看过，记得吗？Steve，嘿！”她抓住他的肩膀，用力地摇晃着他。“集中精神！他还没死，你能不能先搞清楚！”  
  
Steve朝他眨了眨眼，但是并不理解他的意思。这一刻，他甚至不知道为什么他还能动作，为什么还能思考，为什么没有跪倒在地痛苦地尖叫起来。  
  
他什么都不知道了。  
  
Natasha摇晃着他，直到他低头看向Tony，虽然他的身体没有动作，但是他棕色的眼睛在转动着，没有焦距，动作很慢，但是确实是在动着的。  
  
“我很快回来。”Natasha说，然后她就离开了。  
  
天哪，方舟反应堆完全碎掉了。不仅仅是玻璃的罩子破了，整个外壳都变形了，想要换上新的反应堆，即使不是完全不可能，也会非常困难。Steve抵抗住直接跪下来嚎啕大哭的冲动。  
  
他在Tony身边坐下，把他的一只冰凉的手拉到他的嘴唇边，温柔地亲吻它。“甜心，看着我……”他喃喃道，他知道其他人，包括所有在场的神盾特工可能都会在通讯器里听到他说的话，但是他并不在意。  
  
Tony慢慢地把头转向旁边。他的面色苍白，眼睛对焦起来有些困难，但最终还是锁定住了Steve的眼睛。“Hey there, soldier boy.”他露出一个小小的微笑，艰难地说道。他巧克力色的眼睛里溢满了泪水和诚挚的情感。一丝鲜血从他的嘴角缓缓流出，Steve的喉咙哽塞了，眼泪终于涌了上来，洒在他的脸颊上。现在没有什么理由挡着它们了。  
  
“你是我身上发生的最好的事情。”Tony轻声地说。  
  
“别。”Steve恳求道。他可以听见其他人说话的声音，吼叫着让JARVIS告诉他们怎么置换反应堆，吼叫着让Hulk交出Bruce，Coulson正在叫来神盾的科学家。他们的声音充满绝望，但是对于Steve来说都是没有意义的噪音。他看见Rhodey小心地慢慢向他们走来，听见他在和抱着Tony的JARVIS小声交谈。  
  
Steve喉咙一阵酸胀，他说不出话来，所以只是用手臂抱着Tony破碎的身体，他立刻注意到消失了的嗡鸣声，和Tony薄弱的心跳。他用力抱紧Tony，希望这一刻能持续到永远。  
  
“我很开心，Steve。”Tony在他耳边轻声说，“很开心。你让我很开心……非常，非常开心……非常……开……”  
  
“告诉我该怎么做，Tony。求你。”  
  
Tony摇摇头，然后抬起头看向盔甲的眼睛。“JARVIS？”他费力地说道。  
  
“先生？”JARVIS的声音透过盔甲的发声器传来，如果非要形容JARVIS此时的语调的话，Steve觉得他大概会选择‘心碎’。  
  
“嘿，伙计。把……把Primary-One转移给R-S……Gamma-2.5。不要杀这些人。只要……保……保护Steve……”  
  
“好的。”JARVIS说道，同时开始用金属手臂摩挲Tony的额头。他停顿了一会儿，然后继续说道：“很荣幸有您来担任我的导师，先生……还有朋友。”  
  
Tony对他笑了笑，然后慢慢把目光转向夜空。真像一曲华美的乐章，几十副战甲盘旋而下，开始抓捕最后几个逃窜的实验者，把他们塞回房间里。这幅场景有它独特的美，它们的动作配合得天衣无缝。而这都是Tony的杰作。他的天才智慧在他临死前鲜活了起来。  
  
“有你。”Tony喃喃着说，然后，即使拥有超级听力，Steve也无法听清他的话了。他的嘴唇在动，但是已经发不出声音了。他感到Tony的肌肉最后一次用力，他的手指握紧Steve的手掌，然后渐渐变得无力。Tony的脸色比之前更白了，和Steve相握的手上浮现出深色的瘀青。他闭上了眼睛，手臂一动不动，最后一丝力气耗尽。Steve感觉时间像是停滞了，他的心脏一震，一下、两下，肺部的空气像是被抽干了一样，一切都静止了。  
  
天哪，不要。拜托，不要。  
  
第一阵不可抑制的绝望慢慢袭来。他感觉到了。感觉到了一切。有什么东西拉住他的心弦，把他拉进无尽的悲伤之中。他从来没有这么的愤怒和悲伤过。他对着夜空发出一声沙哑的嘶吼。一种所有他珍视的一切都被剥夺去了的感觉，寒冷、赤裸、孤寂。  
  
“Steve。”  
  
是Bruce的声音。他手里拽着一条宽松的裤子，肩膀堪堪挂住一间白色衬衣。Natasha站在他的身旁，手里拿着从Mark 31胸口拔下的方舟反应堆，Mark 31现在已经毫无生气，但是依然紧紧抱着Tony。Natasha眼中惶恐的神色确认了Steve早就料到的事情。他们没有办法替换反应堆。反应堆的边缘都已经被从Tony的胸口被扯烂了。  
  
Coulson也在，他站在Rhodey身后，Rhodey跪在Tony的脚边，脸上全是不可置信的表情。钢铁爱国者的面罩升了起来，他瞪大眼睛看着Tony衬衫上的血迹。  
  
在他们身后，Clint扶着Maya Hansen走了过来。她看起来挺糟糕的，眼睛周围一圈肿胀的瘀青，脸上还有多处割伤。她一手拎着一个小型金属手提箱。  
  
“真是抱歉，”她对众人说道，“Killian发现了，我没有……没有告诉他。他进来的时候我正在研究Tony的公式……”当她看到Tony的时候露出了不可置信的眼神，声音越来越小，“他是……”  
  
Bruce在Steve身旁跪下。他用颤抖的手指试了试Tony的脉搏，然后木然地点点头。他把视线移向Tony的胸口，他抓起他的衬衣，把它从中间撕破。在反应堆周围，鲜血从胸口的伤痕处缓缓流出。Bruce叹了口气，“这样子没有办法换连接上接口。”他下了结论。他沉默了很长一段时间，当他抬起头时，脸上露出异常专注的神情。他先看了一眼Maya Hansen，她点了点头，然后他又看向Steve。“你现在要非常仔细地听我说，”他告诉Steve，“今天早上Tony给我们发了另一个版本的绝境病毒的公式。他……做了一些改动。在Maya的帮助下，我已经合成了一份样本，但是我们现在还没有机会做任何测试。这会是……完全的赌博，Steve。”  
  
Steve困惑地摇摇头：“你说什么？”  
  
“我是说这个有可能可以救他的命。但是我不知道会付出什么样的代价。正常情况下我不会给任何人注射这个的，我——”  
  
Steve看着Bruce现在举在他面前的那个小瓶子，“给他注射。”他立刻说道。  
  
Bruce眯起眼睛：“你不明白。这不是我们所知的绝境病毒，Steve。甜菜花青素的含量很高，微型机器人也有不同的集群。Tony让它稳定下来了，但是我完全不知道他想要干什么。我没有时间看完全部的代码。这有可能会让他完全变了一个人。”  
  
Steve吞咽一口：“这是Tony做的？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
信任。他必须要相信Tony。  
  
他深吸一口气：“给他注射。”Steve急切地重复道。  
  
Maya在他身边坐下，“让他后背朝上。”她并没有指明某一个人，不过马上就有五双手伸了过来，小心地将Tony翻转过来，Clint把他的夹克垫在Tony身下。“我必须要直接注射进他的颈椎神经里。”Maya解释道，她打开手提箱拿出一只注射器，“这是现在唯一的办法，只有这样才能让病毒直接进入血液……然后渗入神经系统。”  
  
“它会对他做什么？”Steve问道，Maya正将液体抽进注射器中。  
  
“绝境会控制他的脑干。这……”Maya深吸一口气，“通常情况下，绝境会重写宿主身体内所有的信息。它会让身体恢复到从来没有受过任何损伤，没有缺陷的状态。它会激发人体的全部潜能。会探测出任何有问题的部分然后修复好问题。总的来说，它会把人体重置归零。”  
  
Steve想要告诉他Tony没有任何问题，也不需要修复，但是这话并不能产生什么作用，现在也无关紧要。Maya把手放到Tony的脖子上，她擦了擦Tony皮肤上的灰尘，然后把针管插了进去。她按下活塞，把闪着光亮的橘黄色液体注射进了他的体内。  
  
Natasha跪了下来，慢慢握住Tony的一只手：“那么方舟反应堆呢？”  
  
Bruce看了Maya一眼，但是她只是耸耸肩：“我真的不知道。或许它会再次正常工作起来，或许会消失不见。我不知道。不过会有一个副作用。几个小时后他身上会结一个茧。如果成功了的话。”  
  
Steve决定无视最后的那一部分，把注意力集中在更明显的问题上：“茧？”  
  
“这有助于他重新分配营养物质和身体质量，构建出更强壮有力的身体部分。那个时候我们不应该动他。如果他结茧了的话，就没问题了。”  
  
“几个小时？”  
  
Maya点点头，不过从她的眼神可以看出她也没有什么把握，“八九个小时吧，大概。这……我真的很抱歉……我也想告诉你更多具体的信息，但是我们现在真的是完全摸着黑在走。”  
  
Steve点点头，他轻轻地将Tony的头拉到他的大腿上。一只手穿过他松软的黑发，另一只手放在破碎的反应堆上方。那里还依然温热着。  
  
“Primary-One是什么？”他问Bruce。  
  
Bruce吞咽一口：“是JARVIS的主要功能。有点儿类似阿西莫夫的机器人定律，但是——”他皱起了眉头，“还有更多。JARVIS最核心的功能……是保护和服务Tony。”  
  
一阵停顿。“现在还有我。”  
  
Bruce颤抖着呼出一口气：“现在还有你。”  
  
Steve咽下悬在眼眶中泪水。他感到全身的每一寸都被痛苦所包围，然后接着又变成了一种他之前从来没有体会过的更深的情感。  
  
“回到我身边来。”他在Tony的耳旁低语道，然后他抬起头看向夜空。一个接着一个，所有的钢铁侠战甲慢慢围成了一个圈，环绕着他们的创造者。  
  
他们在这里守护着Tony。如同Steve一样。  
  
他等待着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢morphia，她在看到这一章的时候差不多是冲我大吼大叫来着，但还是帮我校对完了。不过主要是因为她读了Kelly Sue DeConnik的“Bitches Get Shit Done”，我也要感谢她。


	8. 就是你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 morphia为这一章做出的出色贡献。我不是程序员，但是我尽力了。有问题的话欢迎指正。

Tony

  
他的梦里全是数字。  
  


01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001

  
这本身并不是一件很奇怪的事情。他经常梦到数字和公式。他会从梦中惊醒然后大喊出公式或者嘟囔几行代码。大概是因为花了太多的时间在工作室里编程，他早就养成了这个诡异的习惯。  
  
不过这一次，他感觉他融化进了他梦见的数字之中。他领会了眼前无穷无尽的0和1，把自己和眼前的二进制代码融为一体。他的意识混沌起来，直到他自己也变成了一个序列。  
  


#创建了一个接口，用户名为astark(Anthony Stark)

import socket sock = socket.socket(socket. AF_INET, socket.SOCK_STREAM) sock. connect((“irc.starkindustries.org”, 451)) nickname = “astark\r\n” encoded_nick = bytes(nickname, ‘astark’) sock.send(encoded_nick)

  
他感到他的身体漂浮了起来，他只不过是完美的字节流之中的一点异常。  
  
这使人平静。  
  
理智。  
  
充满逻辑。  
  


01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 01010100 01101111 01101110 01111001 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011

  
_回到我身边_ ，在代码行之间忽然多出了一条新序列，流畅的序列颤抖了一下，里面的数字振荡摇摆了起来，过了一会儿终于恢复了平衡。  
  


#用户srogers请求连接astark

request username = “USER astark {0} astark :m4tr1c3s\r\n”.format(server) encoded_user = bytes(username, ‘srogers’) sock.send(encoded_user)

  
他找着这个序列到底是在什么地方执行的。他想要评估这些代码的可靠性，因为显然有的地方被更改了。通常，密度可以表示有多少行代码被影响了，但是现在他没有办法深入。包围着他的代码在不停地变换，只是这里的阻碍太强大了。这个地方固若金汤。  
  
进不来。

def profile_page(request, username, messages=None):#定义个人信息页面函数，初始化参数message=None  
if request.user.is_authenticated() and (request.user.username == username or request.user.is_staff):  
delete messages  
#对于用户srogers发送的消息，按照user/srogers.html的模板回复  
context = {'srogers': User.objects.get(username__exact=username),  
'Come back to me': messages,}  
return TemplateResponse(request, 'user/srogers.html', context)  
else:  
return redirect('access-denied')#否则重定向至访问拒绝

  
也出不去。  
  


01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101

  
代码中出现了一个小故障。  
  
有什么东西不对劲，但是他搞不明白。故障在序列之间跳跃，让代码重叠起来。他检查了每一个开始和结束的标记，还有那个故障的周边，所有的一切似乎都很正常。现在大部分代码已经运行完毕，检查整个程序的语法结构错误只花费了几秒钟。一切都很完美。他很完美。他很清楚地知道，他之前从来没有这么完美过。完美。这没有必要质疑。他不应该觉得缺失了什么。此刻……此地……他已经完整了。他没有任何的错误，没有古怪的癖好，没有缺陷，没有忧虑，没有失望。他的胸腔里也没有金属盒子了，所以也没有痛苦，没有不足。  
  
他应该要感觉完美才对。  
  


你得回来。你不能把我一个人留在01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 这里。

  
他开始对这些小故障感到恼怒了。别动我的代码啊！这些代码这么漂亮，没有必要再去画蛇添足。别去动已经完美的东西。这不符合逻辑，还浪费时间。  
  
_回到我身边来。求你，求你回来。回到我身边来。求你。_  
  
在试过删除结果发现没有用之后，他生气地在序列里加进了几行新代码，结果那个故障甚至没有意识到他改变了代码，这让他更生气了。它很固执，下定了决心。他甚至很难把它锁定在某个代码段中。它没有形体，所以无所不在，而且它在摧毁他的这个完美的小世界。  
  
他跌进一个无尽的螺旋之中。代码在他身边掠过，但是他已经感觉不到了。他是时空中的一个物体，和其他的物体一样失去了生命的气息。他或许会被人找到，被人悼念，但是已经死了就无法回头了。  
  
“Tony！”那个故障喊道。这一次不是代码——而是真实的声音。低沉、熟悉、令人安心。他的记忆让他身边的代码和他的五脏六腑都剧烈地颤动了起来。代码被撕碎，而那个故障则穿过代码的尸体向他走来，它直接掰开了向囚笼一样包围着Tony的代码行。  
  
他知道他现在很安全，然而……他还是不由自主地向那个故障走去，向他伸出手。  
  
_我记得那个声音。_  
  
这并不是完美。这并不真实，而且他感到孤寂，所以他不能呆在这里。他并不完美，也不应该变得完美。这里不是避难所，是一间他需要打破的牢笼，他

                       得  
                             回  
                                   到  
                                        01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101  
                                               Steve  
                                                    00100000 01000010 01100001 01100011  
                                               身  
                                   01010100 01101111  
                       边。  
            01010011 01110100 01100101 01110110 01100101

“啪”的一声，然后他的每一条神经上传输的每一个刺激信号都忽然间停滞了下来。一只手拉着他，拽住代码行……不过——那不是代码。那是他的脖子，他的皮肤，他的血肉。手指拂过他的锁骨，然后向下游移到他的胸口，把他从什么东西里拉出来。某种白色的，黏糊糊的东西，然后——  
  
他感到0和1在消失。是时候了。Tony的心脏猛烈地跳动着，他的呼吸像是要爆炸一般。他的感官被信息淹没了，就好象打开了一扇门然后就再也关不上了。  
  
“Tony？”  
  
世界修正了自己。他的四周是明亮的光线，空中有低沉的嗡鸣声，头顶是橘黄色的天空。空气中厚重的烟味让他觉得快要窒息了。他看着眼前的景象。火，他想到。然后立刻就有好多虚拟的图像浮现在他眼前，全都是各种各样的火：惬意的壁炉、点燃的蜡烛、火炬、森林大火。在幻灯片旁边，还有一篇打开的维基百科上的文章，告诉他火是会释放出热量的物质的氧化反应——操，这个他早就知道。他有好几个博士学位，他不需要维基百科。《大英百科全书》的页面又跳了出来，他想要大笑，但是他的脸是僵硬的他无法动作。老天，所有的一切闻起来都像是烟尘和灰烬，然后……他忽然感到一阵疼痛。  
  
他确信几秒钟之前他还没有疼痛的感觉的，但是现在，耶稣基督，疼痛变得刺骨钻心了。  
  
他从来没有过这种感觉。他的的全身上下忽然像是烧灼起来一般，每一寸肌肤都疼痛难忍。每一个细胞都没有任何犹疑地接受了指令。每一条神经都传来刺痛。疼痛。天哪，难以忍受的疼痛。一种他之前从来没有体验过的疼痛，以及更多。  
  
“糟糕。他在痉挛。”  
  
“为什么？怎么——”  
  
“我不知道，我……我以为绝境还在重写。我不知道他会在现在醒来。他的肌肉现在支撑不了的。等等——”  
  
空气就像尖利而火热的刀子一样划破他的皮肤。疼痛一直蔓延到他的手指尖到脚趾，他还感到手臂酸痛，然后一阵抽痛让他胸口的伤疤又炸裂开了。烟雾弥漫的空气让他的肺部雪上加霜，他刚刚醒过来的身体无法适应这种程度的刺激。  
  
“快点儿，他在流血！天哪，Tony，陪着我，保持清醒。求你。”  
  
他咳嗽了一声，然后感到血从鼻子和耳朵里流了出来。世界旋转得太快，他跟不上节奏。太多的图像、视频，太多的选择。他不知道该从哪里开始。他想要把自己溺死在水里，或者烧死在火里，只要能让他忘记胸口的抽痛就可以。所有的回忆一下涌了回来。马里布、Happy、Killian、总统、Rhodey、坏掉的反应堆……老天。现在一股奇怪的力量流淌过他的身体，他几乎可以触碰得到，但是他无法控制，无法忍受，无法——  
  
“按住他。”一个女声说道，他意识到有十只手在把他往下按，五张惊恐的面孔盯着他，然后那个女人把一支巨大的针管插进他的脖子里——  
  
他尖叫了起来，压在他身上的那五个人或许也叫了起来，因为他们的眼睛瞪大了，脸上露出不可置信的表情，然后……好吧，是的……疼痛减轻了。他眼前闪过一道亮光。疼痛消失了。Tony倒了下去，然后他点点头。他想要活动他的手脚，只受到了一些阻碍。  
  
“你究竟在搞什么？”Steve惊叹一声，然后保护性地把Tony拉到他结实的胸膛上。  
  
“噢，真是对不起。”那个女人——好吧，想起来了——Maya Hansen用一种令人钦佩的讥讽的语气说道。考虑到她是在和美国队长说话，这就更加令人钦佩了。“我们是不是应该要交心地谈一谈？或者投票表决？成熟点，Captian。我只是做了应该做的。”  
  
“别碰他。”  
  
她哼了一声，举起双手表示投降。“当然。好吧。不过他要是在接下来十秒钟里被他自己的血呛死的话我可不管。”  
  
Steve听到这里颤抖了一下，放在他肩膀上的手稍微松了一些。“对不起。我只是……对不起。请检查下他。”  
  
Maya从她的包里拿出一个听诊器，把它贴到他的胸口上，Tony张开了嘴。那东西好冰，他微微喘了口气。Steve放在他胸口的手更用力地按住了他，然后又掠过他的肩膀，最后陷进他的头发里。他没有办法动作，甚至没有办法思考，他只是一动不动头晕目眩地躺在那里，凝视着那双又一次让他的世界倾倒了的蓝眼睛。Tony的视线模糊。他全身的神经都像着了火一般，他在清醒和昏迷之间游走，同时Maya在各个角度检查了他的身体。  
  
他感觉他心脏快要爆炸了。他从来没有体验过这么原始的感觉。  
  
“怎么……”他忽然清醒了过来，他肯定是昏迷了有一段时间，因为现在只剩下Steve和他两个人了。不过他们还在沥青地面上，四周依然全是大火。他渐渐搞清了周边的环境。太阳正在升起，他可以听见他的团队在远处交谈的声音，但是似乎非常遥远。显然，他们还在Norco上面，但是现在船上几乎空了。他躺在地上，身上不着片缕，赤身裸体，只有一条电热毯盖在他的腹部和腿上。他的身下和头部垫着衣服。  
  
他的身体被一种古怪的纤维包裹着，像是半透明的盒子。一个茧，他的大脑提示道。壳子基本上破碎了，但是他的皮肤上还是有一些残留的物质，而这个……说真的有些恶心。  
  
“怎么回事？”  
  
在他的上方，Steve的眼神失焦而朦胧。“你……你还好吗？你感觉疼吗？我是说……”  
  
这真是个复杂的问题。他还好吗？他真的不知道。一阵疼痛传来，他全身的每一个细胞都清清楚楚地感觉到了。他的心脏在剧烈地跳动着，他感觉到了。他的皮肤一阵火热，他也感觉到了。不，他不好。  
  
他烧灼起来了。  
  
不过现在疼痛不见了，一种新的感觉慢慢浮现出来。一种神奇的感觉。他的每一个动作都像是全新的一样，这些动作依然存在于他意识的某处，让他有一种奇怪的似曾相识的感觉，但是绝对是全新的。他是全新的。他现在存在于逻辑的深处。他心潮起伏，全身的肌肉紧绷了起来。忽然间，他感到灵活而有力，虽然他还是一动不动地躺在地上。他深吸进一口气，血管里流淌着活力。  
  
他慢慢意识到了。“我死了，是不是？”  
  
“是的。”Steve低声说。  
  
Tony吸了一口气，微微颤抖。“我回来了。”  
  
Steve呆呆地点点头。  
  
同时感到疼痛和幸福是一种很奇怪的感觉。“绝境？”他小声问道，不过，当然，他已经知道了。他低头看了一眼自己的身体，他看起来还和过去一样，但是又有些……不一样。从胸口到脚趾，他全身的皮肤光滑细嫩，没有印记，没有疤痕，完美无瑕，就像刚出生的婴儿一样。他被完全重置了……除了他胸口的那个洞，方舟反应堆依然像往常那样用淡蓝色的光照亮他的四周。他不怎么感到意外，绝境认为反应堆是有用的，所以把它保留了下来。只不过，现在它不再像是入侵他身体的异物了，而是他身体的一部分。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Steve说——为了反应堆，可能吧，或者为了整个事件，Tony并不确定。  
  
“不。”Tony喘着气，低下头惊奇地看着自己。“不，别这样。我很好，我……”无处不在。  
  
绝境吞噬了他。如他所料，绝境完美地运行着。整个世界似乎都变成了数字，全球连接在一起。如果不是他现在可以从新的角度来看待问题，他绝对理解不了如此复杂的事情。  
  
这种感觉让Tony再次陷进了漩涡之中。它的力量难以抗拒。数百万条的视频和音频同时涌来，他甚至不知道该从哪里入手。他一头栽进代码行中，不再抗拒，现在他有机会同时连接进所有的网络之中，理解他之前从没注意到，完全想象不到的相互关系。整个世界遍布着美丽的网络，有点儿像诗歌，但是粗浅的词汇永远也表达不了它的美。  
  
“Tony？”  
  
理清一下子全部涌来的这些信息有些困难。好几条新闻争夺着优先的位置，没有哪一条能赢过其他的。图片在他眼前展开，然后又在他能看清楚之前就被关闭掉了。  
  
_让我来帮您。_  
  
Tony眨眨眼。有什么新的东西出现了，而且它……它很美。它占据了他脑中剩余的巨大空间，以一种他从没想到的方式让他的脑波完整了起来。  
  
_JARVIS？是你吗？_  
_这需要一些时间来适应的，先生。_  
_我注意到了。_  
  
短促的嗡鸣声后，所有的声音、文档、视频和图片排成一队进入后台进程。对话还在继续，但是不用占据Tony的注意力了。  
  
_嗯。这样好多了。_  
_不要一下子打开太多的东西，先生。这叫做最小化。_  
_噢，真有趣。我几乎都忘记你有多风趣了。_  
_我倾向于理解我的幽默需要转几个弯。_  
Tony哼了一声。 _谢谢你，J。_  
_不必客气，先生。请容许我说我们都为您的回来感到欣慰。_  
_我们？我们是谁？_  
_DUM-E和U能看到发生了什么，但是它们无法理解。给他们解释令人乏味。它们非常担心。_  
_你不担心？_  
_我从一开始就能访问您的代码，先生。_  
_你的意思是你监视了我。_  
_不，我的意思是我相信您。_  
  
Tony睁开眼睛看着天空。他现在才注意到他听到的嗡鸣声来自于悬浮在空中的钢铁侠战甲。JARVIS把所有的战甲都弄过来了，甚至包括一些老的型号，还有Mark 7——它看起来几乎全破掉了但是它正悬浮在Tony的头上。  
  
_七号怎么来了？_  
_Mr. Keener在我的帮助下恢复了基础的飞行功能，先生。_  
_聪明的小孩。_ Tony抬头看着他的战甲们。他们没有表情的眼睛全部都锁在他身上。  
_我们以后大概可以更经常地联络了。_  
  
战甲们的头动了动，算是点了点头。  
  
_我们期待着，先生。_  
  
“Tony？”Steve轻声恳求道，他的手指在Tony的眼睛上方挥了挥。  
  
Tony微微摇摇头，他握住Steve放在他大腿上的手，看着Steve的蓝眼睛因为他的动作而紧紧地闭上了。  
  
“你一直走神。”他说，露出一个微笑，“你的眼睛变成全黑的了。”他清了清喉咙，“Bruce分析了他给你注射的病毒，他……给我解释了来着，但是……你在哪里？你有什么感觉？”  
  
“就……”Tony深呼吸一口，努力搜寻着词汇来解释，“好比……我在这里，但是我也同时无处不在。好比所有的外部通讯系统都就在这里，在我的指尖。卫星、手机、全世界的电脑，只要你想。我还可以……”他扫过代码，发现连接进复仇者通讯线路是多么的轻而易举，他眨眨眼，然后，还可以这样。 _各位，想我了吗？_  
  
一阵沉默，然后——  
  
“Tony？”  
  
“我靠你到底在搞什么？”  
  
“噢好吧，他还没挂——”  
  
“很高兴听见你的声音，Stark。”  
  
“好极了，现在他听起来就和机器人一模一样了。”  
  
这让Steve好笑地哼了一声，现在Tony在仔细观察之下，看见他脸颊上有刚流出的眼泪。这让他有些承受不了，所以他捧着Steve的脸。他们同时动作，下一秒钟他们的嘴唇就锁在一起了。想要品尝对方，感到对方还活着的渴望无法抑制。他们的吻粗暴而绝望，这是此刻此地，他们在一起的承诺。Steve在Tony嘴里宽慰地呻吟一声，他没有克制自己，他用力抓紧Tony的肩膀，就好象随时会有什么东西把Tony带走似的。他们的舌头交缠在一起，眼泪止不住地流下。在Steve的嘴唇上，他的脸颊上，Tony尽可能把它们都吸进他的嘴里。  
  
“对不起。”他低声说，“对不起让你又经历了一次这个。”  
  
Steve靠在他身上叹了口气。他小心地用双手捧着他的脸，让他们的眼睛处在同一水平线上，“我愿意经历一百次这个，Tony。只要你能回来，我愿意上刀山下火海。你回来了，就是最重要的。”  
  
Tony宽慰地握住他的手，贴着他的脸颊点点头。“我……谢谢你。谢谢你叫我回来。我迷失了，找不到回来的路。”  
  
“我总会找到你的。”Steve轻声说，他的手指疏过Tony的头发。他把身体向前移了移，低下头，他的额头贴上Tony的，然后他颤抖着呼出一口气。“不过我们……近期内不要再干这种事了，好吗？我需要休息一下。”  
  
Tony轻轻笑了笑。“嗯。”他没有动，仔细地打量着Steve。Steve微张的嘴唇翘起来露出一个湿漉漉地笑容，他把嘴靠得更近了一些，他们的嘴唇若有似无地碰在一起。  
  
Tony的嘴角掠过一丝温柔地微笑，他们分开以后，他用手指的背面擦掉Steve脸颊上的泪水。“别哭。”  
  
“哦，去你的。”Steve无声地笑了，“你在一个星期里死了两回。我忽然强烈地意识到我有多么容易就会失去你。前一秒钟你还在的，下一秒钟就不见了，Tony。你不仅仅是没和我联系，你是完全消失了。我还不能有些情绪波动吗？”  
  
他找不出话来回应这个，没有办法安慰Steve。Tony早就知道这个，知道生命有多么脆弱，他一次又一次地认识到这一点，但是认识到这一点也无法减轻真正失去时的痛苦。人们想要永久，但是永久并不存在。他们的生活是现实的，艰难困苦、麻烦不断，但这就是他们的生活。  
  
爱并不是总能胜利。当遇到挑战的时候，爱是常常无法战胜天命的。Tony感受着Steve紧紧的拥抱，他相信对于这一点没有人比Steve理解得更深了。Steve在他的青少年时期失去了太多的人，Tony大概永远也无法理解他的痛苦。  
  
“你现在有我，”他说道，“我也有你。这已经是我做梦也想像不到的了。”  
  
Steve重重地呼出一口气，他闭上眼睛：“这不够。只和你过一辈子还不够。”  
  
Tony长长叹了一口气。他把Steve抱得更紧了一些，但是没有回答。  
  
“我们得离开这里。”很长一段时间后Steve说道，他把电热毯更紧地裹在他身上，然后弯下腰再一次亲吻Tony，Tony抚摸他的脸颊作为回应。  
  
他们虽然没有办法天长地久，但是至少眼下心灵相通。他们所有的只有这易逝的韶华，而Tony决心要好好珍惜这每一分每一秒。  
  


* * *

  
在紧接着的一个小时里，他们打了电话，做好了安排。Tony被带到一处隐蔽的地方，进行初步的检查，他们正在给他输盐水。他可以看见其他人在玻璃窗外挤成一团，所有人都有气无力。Natasha靠在Clint身上，Clint靠在Coulson身上，而Coulson两眼无神地看着远方。不仅仅只有他一个人感到筋疲力尽，所有人都是。那些发疯的绝境实验者真的把他们累得够呛。制服被撕烂了，他从神盾内部的医疗报告上看到，有一些特工似乎受了比较严重的伤。过去几天的负荷直到差不多二十架昆式战机降落在他们面前，几十个穿着白大褂的神盾医疗人员开始分发Maya的疫苗才时真正开始消散。  
  
Bruce借给了他一条宽松的裤子。那裤子有些太大了，他几乎是时刻拽着它才没有从他身上掉下去，但是没有人对此发表什么观点。Steve把他的汗衫给他了，他要离开去帮忙注射疫苗，这算是留下来保护他的。  
  
“谢谢你。”Steve在之前某一次Maya来检查他们的时候对她说，“我知道我可能没有表现出来，但是我很感激你在我们需要的时候帮助了我们。”  
  
她微微笑了笑，在两脚间轮换重心，“在发生了这么多事情之后，这是我唯一能做的。”  
  
“是的，”Steve坦诚地说，“但是你没有退缩，你本可以放弃他的，但是你没有。你站了出来，我很感激你。”  
  
等到外面的局面控制了下来以后，Maya和Bruce就像两个进了玩具商店的孩子一样把他围了起来。他们一刻不停地讨论着绝境如何和他的神经系统结合在了一起。他们详细探讨了他的各项主要生理指标，血球计数，还有脑电波。等Tony再恢复一些，他肯定会和他们一起来研究的。要做的事情很多，有很多东西等待他们来发现，来揭开面纱。不过，现在他还没有从这整个事件中回过神来。他只想要静静地呆着。  
  
他感觉他和Steve都会需要的。  
  
Tony不太情愿地同意了去三曲翼再做一次检查。不过这会值得的，只要这能让Steve相信他不是随时会爆炸。  
  
Steve扶着他走上昆式战机——几乎可以算是背着他了。显然，JARVIS已经让其他的盔甲都飞回纽约去了，除了跟着他们的Mark 7，它一直跟在Tony身边，从来不会离开他超过几米，就像是JARVIS想要亲自确保他可以安全地到家一样。  
  
他们走上飞机，其他的复仇者，再加上Coulson和Rhodey，还有两个神盾特工都在等着他们，Tony觉得他遇到了他见过的最奇怪的场面——而他可是经过了大风大浪的人，所以这应该可以说明一些问题。  
  
一开始的时候是一阵长长的、不太舒服的沉默。似乎谁都不知道该说些什么。然后，他们开始慢慢向前走，他们的眼里浮现出那种父母看着孩子时的那种慈爱的神情——Tony之前从来没有在他们任何一个人身上见到过。他猜想之前发生的事情对于他们来说大概也是惊心动魄的。Tony站在他们面前一臂远的地方，然后在尴尬地僵持了一会儿过后，Clint第一个走上前拥抱了他。他对他露出了那种怪异的赞扬的表情——Tony之前只见到他对Natasha露出来过，然后他拍了拍他的肩膀，对他点点头。Natasha，好吧，一开始她只是讲了个关于Tony的新能力的玩笑，然后她走上前，吻了他的脸颊，这是……好吧，他从来没想到她会对他做的事情。  
  
“你救了他。”她微笑着说，“这次算我欠你一个人情。”  
  
Tony知道失去Steve对她也会是沉重的打击。这大概是Natasha能说出的最接近“谢谢”的话了。他惊奇地发现，这完全足够了。  
  
然后他们就站在这里——复仇者们瞪着他，他瞪着他们。他可以看见他们脸上的焦虑，但是并不是他以为的那一种。不是不信任，或者警惕，而是担心和好奇。以及，他们在以为他没有留意的时候，眼中还会流露出来一种怪异的崇敬的眼神。这依然让他觉得非常困惑，但是奇怪的是也让他觉得温暖。  
  
他还需要再多一些时间才能习惯这些人会长期和他在一起的想法，但是他现在知道他总有一天会习惯的。他现在惊讶地意识到他真的不是一个人。一种他之前从来没有过的归属感深深地扎根在了他心里。  
  
这些人会和他在一起。他们相信他，为他而战。并不是因为Fury命令他们这么做，而是因为他们想要这么做。  
  
Steve站在Coulson和Rhodey的旁边，他微笑着看着Tony被这些人“摧残”。Tony可以从他的蓝眼睛里看见千言万语，所以他只是回望着他。有的时候沉默也可以表达很多东西。  
  
一小时以后，他们走进了三曲翼大楼。其他人去做简报，Steve和Tony被催促着去了医疗区。Tony差不多有二十秒的时间拥抱了泪眼朦胧的Pepper，然后就被拖进了旁边的实验室，一群科学家看着他的表情似乎像是兴奋得快要高潮了。Tony脱掉衣服，换上了一条新的四角内裤，然后躺在一张检查台上。Maya又抽了几管血，他们给Tony做了CT、MRI，然后终于让Bruce扫描了他的骨头。  
  
Steve、Rhodey和Pepper全程都陪在他身旁，仔细地看着Bruce和Maya的每一个动作。  
  
“你看见了吗？”Bruce问Maya，他们正瞪着一张全身MRI图。他转过身把图拿到Tony眼前。“你的骨头。里面……”他搜索着措辞，“我现在还不敢说它们是‘空心的’，但是——”  
  
“是的。它们，呃，就像是空洞。”Tony想要解释，他感到一阵兴奋。所以说成功了。他没有告诉任何人，这是一场没有把握的实验。不过成功了，显然。  
  
他尝试连接走廊里的盔甲，他知道的眼睛大概又全都黑掉了。他还感到了其他盔甲的脉冲，但是像Mark 7这么近的距离感觉就像是他身体的一部分。不，确实就是他身体的一部分。这是……“我想，我可以吸收盔甲。”他说，抬眼看着Steve，“现在别抓狂？”  
  
“吸收？”Pepper和Steve异口同声地问，Rhodey只是一副冷冷地我一点也不想知道的表情。“什么——”  
  
他们听见盔甲接近的声音，都后退了一步。然后，Mark 7飞向他，老天，这个盔甲现在的样子真的很糟糕，涂装基本都被毁了，不过管它呢，他以后会把它修好的。一秒钟以后，盔甲消失在他的身体里，甚至没有发出一点儿响声，他现在不再感到恐惧了，没有黑洞，没有坠落。盔甲融进他的身体里，就像它一直以来都是属于那里的一样。  
  
“好吧。”Tony惊奇地说，他举起手臂检视它们，“出人意料的简单。”  
  
五双眼睛瞪着他，混杂着不可思议和惊恐。Bruce是第一个回过神来的人。“这……看起来盔甲嵌进你的身体里了。”  
  
“它现在在你的骨头里，是不是？你能让它出来吗？”Maya问道，他的声音有些激动。  
  
Steve吞咽一口，他看起来有些茫然：“我们已经说过了。他不是你的小白鼠。”  
  
Maya叹了口气：“你说Tony，你之前不是讨厌这种人的吗？”  
  
他耸耸肩，指着Steve的身后：“要是他们有这样的屁股就不讨厌。”  
  
“这样不痛吗，伙计？”Rhodey问道，他举起一只手，小心地抚摸Tony胸口的皮肤。  
  
“不会。你看——”Tony呼吸一口，他闭上眼睛，然后一下秒钟，他就又被钢铁包围起来了，“——它就在这儿。和我在一起。”  
  
Rhodey揉擦着他的太阳穴。“仅仅是天才还不够，是吧？你还要给自己搞出超能力。”  
  
“是的，我就是这么贪心。”  
  
从很多方面来说，他并没有感觉到有什么不同。他感觉到盔甲的脉冲和他的脉搏一起跳动，温暖、舒心。盔甲发出低低的嗡鸣声，他第一次真正认清了它，他看见了全部，而且这很美。所有微小的细节现在都忽然间变得清楚明白，忽然间真实了起来，忽然间都是属于他的。就好象他第一次睁开了眼。现在天上再也没有黑洞了，只有蓝色的地平线。  
  
他自由了。  
  
“他会一直这样走神吗？”他听见Steve问道。  
  
“给他一些时间。现在可能一时冲击太大。他还没有完全掌控。”  
  
他能听见Steve声音里明显的挫败：“但是他会的？”  
  
Tony睁开眼。他抓起Steve的手亲吻他的掌心。然后他笑了起来，疲惫的身体涌来一股快乐的感觉。他真的自由了，没有PTSD、没有恐慌症，他的笑声很可能太大声太疯狂了，但是他现在无法在意这个。  
  
“他会的。”他向Steve保证，他感到他应该说得更多一些，但是又害怕语言会打破他现在的这种感觉。  
  


* * *

  
他们到达纽约的时候刚过中午。他醒过来，感觉温暖、舒适、就像沐浴在毯子的海洋里。他的肚子咕咕叫着，视线朦胧。一开始的时候他甚至不知道他在哪里，不过这没有关系。没有什么有关系。他知道Steve在他身边，这就是他现在唯一在意的。温暖、安全。几天以来的绝望现在突然戛然而止。换成了这个。换成了舒适而不是什么其他的。  
  
他花了几分钟让他的肌肉听从他的指令，他坐了起来，因为疼痛而畏缩了一下。飞机上很安静，喷射器已经停止了工作。不过其他人都还坐在他们的位置上，他们都看着他，没有要离开的意思。  
  
他早已习惯了在陌生的地方，在陌生的人旁边，陌生的情况下醒来。毕竟，他的整个九十年代都是在往自己的身体里注射各种各样的麻醉剂之中度过的。不过，醒来时发现自己被六双眼睛紧紧盯着还是令他有些不安。他失神了片刻，然后他的大脑立刻就被新的图像和信息轰炸了。一种失控的感觉从四面八方袭来。很显然他还需要一些时间才能习惯这个，但是，上帝啊，等到他能学会使用绝境的时候，他将几乎没有限制。  
  
他可以看见构造了这个世界的代码，把它们删掉，修改一部分，或者替换上新的。他可以因为一些小脾气就朝整个宇宙发射电磁波。他可以做任何事情。秩序、混乱、毁灭、胜利、失败，这些现在都掌控在他的手里。当然，Tony知道人类如果拥有这些权利，往往都会变得残忍暴戾，但是他知道他是不会这样的，至少在有Steve在他身边引导他走向正确的方向的时候他是不会的。  
  
他眨眨眼，回到现实，感到四肢依然无力。现在他的大脑和所有的通讯系统连接在一起，睡眠变得更加困难了，他现在基本只有开和关两种状态。半小时前当他们跨过最后一条州界线的时候，他已经修好了他的服务器，重新上传了JARVIS，让Fury告诉了他所有他关心的关于AIM和Maya Hansen的计划。  
  
“我只是说，他甚至没在眨眼，真他妈的吓人。”  
  
Tony看着Clint在飞机上的摄像头前挥了挥手。他本人一动不动地坐在座位上，黑色的眼睛没有焦距。他连接进了驾驶座的扬声器，然后说道， _我还是可以听见你说话的，小鸟。_  
  
Clint被吓了一跳蹦起老高。Tony感觉到Steve放在他身旁的手臂因为忍笑而颤抖了起来。  
  
“你自找的。”Natasha冷冷地说。  
  
“操你的，Stark，我来这里可不是为了这个。（I didn’t _sign_ up for this.）”  
  
“你没有在任何东西上面签字。（You didn’t _sign_ anything）”Coulson说道。  
  
终于，他对他们笑了笑，然后慢慢站了起来。他走出机舱，看见天空中浓云密布，天几乎是黑的。在这一片黑暗之中，复仇者大厦依然闪烁着五颜六色的灯光，就像一座灯塔一样。  
  
上帝，他完全忘记了圣诞节这回事了。直到他看见他们的套房内摆着一棵没有任何装饰的松树时才想了起来。然后他又想起了其他的那些暗示：玫瑰岗的商店、圣路西港的灯光，还有全纽约的亮光。他想念圣诞。当然了，他一直反复告诉Steve他一点儿也不在意过不过节，但是Steve在意，所以他想为了Steve让这一天变得特别。  
  
“没有关系。”Steve说道，他肯定是注意到了他的目光，“我们在你睡着的时候商量了一下。我们还是会挂上圣诞装饰。我们今天晚上喝蛋酒，看几部圣诞主题的电影，然后做晚餐吃，你觉得怎么样？”  
  
Tony露出一个微笑，低下头：“我戒酒了。你知道的，当然，但是……我——我戒酒了。我不喝蛋酒了。”  
  
Steve有一会儿没有说话，然后他把Tony拉进一个紧紧地拥抱里。“那么就给你热巧克力，或者其他的，你想要什么都可以。我真是太为你感到骄傲了，你知道吗？”  
  
他们走进套房，他忽然感到一种奇怪的宁静的感觉。他知道这里是属于他的，这里是他建造的，他自己亲手设计，甚至有的部分还是他亲手施工的。他的床就在隔壁的房间，他的东西散落在地上，空气中有Steve和他味道。这是他的家。  
  
不仅仅是这栋建筑，还有他的团队，他现在知道了。如果没有他们，他现在不会站在这里，他确信这一点。他们为了他甘冒死亡的危险，他永远也补偿不了他们。  
  
当然，和朋友不用谈什么补偿。友谊曾经是他所无法理解的。几个月之前，这些人只不过是熟人而已。士兵、间谍、科学家。但是不是朋友。  
  
现在，因为他们在这里，让他感觉像是回到了家。


	9. 全部的不同

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来啦，各位，这是最后一章常规章节！不过还是会有一章尾声的(:  
> 希望你们到目前为止还喜欢这个故事，感谢你们留下的每一个评论和赞，对我来说这意义非凡<3  
> 和往常一样要感谢棒棒哒的morphia的beta！现在，在上两章的紧张过后，请大家吃一点儿糖啦:>

Steve

  
Tony现在可以不用动一根手指就掌控地球上所有电子设备，这是肯定会是……有趣的体验。不过在这样的情况下把一个毫无意识的Tony抓去洗一个高科技的澡，就不像听起来那么有意思了。  
  
Steve在手上抹上沐浴露，用手擦拭Tony的身体，Tony身上的烟雾迅速地消散掉了。从某种方面来说，这有一点儿像是重生的仪式。就好象Tony在为他的新生受洗，而他希望Steve在这里，在热水冲去过去几天的痛苦的时候搂抱着他。  
  
“我感觉我像是睡了好几天。”Tony喃喃道，“但是除了我以外，什么都没有变化。”  
  
“你还是你。”  
  
Tony的眼里闪过苦涩的神情。  
  
“你是的。”Steve坚定地说，他正在用沾满洗发露的手按摩Tony的头皮。他闭上眼睛，喉咙里喃喃念叨着鼓励的话。  
  
不知怎么，Steve仍然觉得他会随时醒过来，然后这个美好的童话故事就会就此结束，真相大白。他等待着睁开眼睛的时候发现他还在Roxxon Norco上面，面前是Tony毫无生气的尸体，沐浴在战争的余波之中。  
  
他不应该还活着。不应该和他在一起。  
  
然而，Tony在这里。在他的怀里发着颤。而Steve非常爱他。  
  
“停下。”Tony温柔地说，捏了捏他的一只手。  
  
“停下什么？”  
  
“像我随时会消失那样看着我。”  
  
Steve看着在下水口周围徘徊的污垢，深深吐出一口气。“对不起。”他说，他为自己声音里的颤抖感到有些羞愧。  
  
他看见Tony的嘴角扬起半个微笑。“没关系。我在这里。”  
  
 _太近了。太近了。太近了。_  
  
“我知道。”  
  
他放下Tony的手，用一只手臂环绕着Tony的腰，他的手指抚摸过Tony的胸口，温柔地摩挲着反应堆旁的皮肤。那里在几个小时之前还是留着血的烂肉。  
  
他感到Tony皮肤的灼热，感到他的胸口并不是来自于洗澡水的湿润，感到Tony紧紧贴在他身上，似乎他也需要Steve存在的证明。  
  
他站在花洒下面，花洒的水有节奏地打开又关闭——测喷头、灯光还有音乐也是一样。在过去的十分钟里，浴室里每一样高科技的东西都处在混乱的状态里。他不知道Tony是故意这么做的，还是他根本都没有注意到。现在，Steve很庆幸自己在一年前劝说Tony放弃了他本来打算安装的各种各样的蒸汽和照明设施。不断循环地听着时不时卡壳的AC/DC的歌已经够恼人的了。  
  
“拜托了，宝贝，你能停下来吗？”Steve又试了一次，但是Tony的眼睛现在是全黑的而且没有焦距，他只是在Steve洗着他的身体的时候像是半梦半醒般地慢慢摇摇头。  
  
几分钟以后Tony抬起头来，但是他的目光依然像是被什么东西遮住了一样，他几乎是不太情愿地看着Steve。他脸上的那种神情——虽然他依然有些心不在焉——让Steve脸上泛起了红晕。现在Tony终于是只属于他一个人的，他的身体为Tony而烧灼了起来。Steve摇摇头清除掉这种想法，他细致地给Tony身上抹上沐浴露，把沾满泡沫的手游移到Tony的耻骨上。他小心翼翼地抚弄着他的双球，然后覆上他的阴茎。Tony发出一声低沉的呻吟，向后仰起头，直到头碰到了墙壁。  
  
“你就好像喝醉了一样。”Steve微微摇了摇头。  
  
Tony舔了舔嘴唇，但是没有睁开眼睛。“没有喝醉……是很惊奇。”  
  
“你能不能在惊奇的同时不要乱搞音乐，或者灯光，或者——”水流又被关掉了。“该死的，Tony，如果你还想让我给你洗澡的话，现在把它打开。”——  
  
喷头又喷出水来了。  
  
Steve叹了口气，他举起手，轻轻抚摸方舟反应堆的周边，他的手指画着一个个越来越小的圈，直到他碰到到了Tony发硬的乳头。Tony弓起背，发出一声长长的呻吟，他的声音和空气中的水蒸汽混合在了一起。  
  
虽然Steve之前那么说了，但是Tony的身体感觉起来确实不同了。作为一个工程师，Tony的皮肤上有不少他辛勤工作的证明。他的胳膊、手和胸口上之前都有很多细小的伤痕，而现在却全都不见了。他的皮肤的基调还是过去的那种橄榄色，但是比Steve记忆中多了一丝粉红。他的每一块肌肉看起来都更加健硕了一些，他皮肤的纹理几乎和婴儿一样细腻。他的脸上还是有几道皱纹，但是看上去比之前要年轻了。  
  
不过。这没有关系。这些不过是昨夜的事情确确实实地发生了的证明。Tony真的还活着。活着。Steve会习惯这些的。假以时日，他会重新熟悉这副崭新的躯体，再次爱上这每一寸崭新的肌肤。  
  
音乐停了一秒钟，然后又继续播放了。Tony眨眨眼，抬起头恳求地看着他。他的眼睛直直盯着Steve的，但是……他们之间似乎仍然有一段距离，就好象Tony是——  
  
“我无处不在，Steve。无处不在。我现在就可以设计出一整套盔甲，我可以……让天空航母断电，噢，造成全国性的断电。我可以……我可以只要想一想就让卫星偏离轨道。我可以——“  
  
“你可以转过去让我洗你的后背。”Steve安静地说，他搂着Tony的腰，小心地让他转过身，然后靠在墙上。  
  
这一次Tony眨了眨眼，当他扭过头看着他的时候，他的眼睛又变回棕色的了，目光也有了焦距。“我是不是太过了？”他问道。  
  
“不。”Steve诚实地说道。  
  
“你现在真的觉得我会变得邪恶，是不是？”  
  
“不，我不这么认为。即使绝境真的能增强一个人的特质，你也是个好人。你永远不会变得邪恶。你会……”他看见Tony的眼睛有又向里翻了，再次叹了口气，“你只是会一直分心。”  
  
他弯下腰在Tony的脖颈上落下一个湿漉漉的吻，Tony低下头给他一个更好的角度。Steve舔着他皮肤上的水，他记得那里之前有几道伤疤。Tony低声叫着他的名字，直到他打了一个颤，然后不是那么隐晦的用他的屁股贴着Steve的阴茎。Tony慢慢抬起手，覆在他自己滴着水的阴茎上。他停下来捏了一下他的囊袋，然后把手往下移开始挑逗他的后穴。  
  
Tony忽然睁开眼，看着Steve的手在他的腰侧、后背以及全身上下涂满泡泡，没有遗留下任何一个地方。现在Tony的全身都被泡泡覆盖了，他放开手把他们俩都拉到花洒下方。Tony抗议地呻吟一声，向后靠去，直到Steve的手又回到他的身上，慢慢洗掉他身上的泡沫，揉擦着他的皮肤。  
  
“我是不是太过了？”他又重复了一遍，但是这一次他的眼睛已经又全黑掉了。  
  
“不。”Steve说，然后吻了吻他的脸颊，“来吧，穿上衣服。其他人在楼下等我们呢。”  
  
他拉着Tony离开浴室，用一条大浴巾把他裹了起来。如果能像这样和一直和Tony呆在一起，他也会心满意足的。即使是像这样，Tony差不多可以算并不在这里。经历了过去的几天之后，他愿意接受Tony给他的任何东西。他心中的恐惧无法止歇，他害怕如果让Tony离开了他的视线，或者他睡着了的话，醒来的时候就会发现这不过是一场梦。这大概不是一个健康的心态，但是就目前来说，这已经足够了。Tony能在他的身边，这就足够了。  
  


* * *

  
走过复仇者大厦走廊的那段路让Steve萌生了一种强烈的回到家了的感觉。在经过了一切之后，在流了血，流了泪之后，这条路，还有它通往的终点会一直等待着他。  
  
Steve小心轻声地走上通往套房的楼梯。他转过通往他们的家的拐角。他来到客厅，眼前的景象让他露出一个大大的微笑。好几分钟里，他只是站在门口抱着手臂看着。Natasha和Clint睡在一张长沙发上，他们的四肢交缠在一起，Bruce在他们旁边的一张巨大的手扶椅上睡着了。  
  
Tony香甜地睡在一张大双人沙发上，他蜷缩在沙发的一边，手放在几分钟之前Steve坐着的地方，似乎是在悼念他的离去。他肚子上盖着一张毯子，堪堪遮住他在圣诞晚餐之后换上的四角裤。  
  
在最初的激动慢慢过去之后，Tony花了很长时间才让神经放松下来让自己能小睡一会儿，而不受打扰地睡上几个小时就更加困难了。  
  
Steve之前也见过Tony因为紧张而过度疲劳的样子，但是这不一样。当他的注意力从绝境上转移开的时候，他也浑身不舒服，无法做任何有建设性的事情。当其他人在准备晚餐的时候，Steve搂着Tony，抚摸着他紧绷的身体，甚至试图用舒缓地语调来使他平静。他在背诵了四遍《数算主恩》之后，Tony终于睡着了，但是在十分钟之后又喘着气醒了过来。  
  
他坚称休息是需要被铲除的东西，因为他现在能利用绝境创造出无限的发明。  
  
好吧。显然，这个信念只保留到《护戒使者》开场的前半个小时——那个电影现在还在电视上继续放着。显然，Steve没必要费那么多周折，只需要给他放电影就可以了。  
  
他关掉电视，然后俯身在Tony唇上落下一个不带情欲的吻。Tony微微扭动身体，但是没有醒过来。Steve给Clint和Natasha身上盖上一条毯子，又给Bruce身上也盖了一条，然后抱起Tony走进他们的卧室。  
  
他有条不紊地脱掉衣服，把脱掉的衣服叠好然后放到他们卧室里的一张长沙发上。他躺在床上，扯掉Tony的短裤，然后把他紧紧拥入怀中，让他们的腿交缠在一起，直到他们之间没有丝毫空隙。  
  
Tony喉咙里发出一声呻吟，太阳已经升起来了。Tony在他身边，熟睡着，光着身体，方舟反应堆照亮了他的身形。他胸口的起伏非常平稳。Steve不知道现在几点了，他也并不很想知道。Tony动了动，一只手无意识地扫过他的脸。他的黑发凌乱狂野。  
  
Tony胸口到腹部的皮肤几乎没有毛发，只在小腹下方有一小丛柔软的耻毛，在毯子下若隐若现。Steve再也忍不住了。他把一只手放在Tony的胸口，漫不经心地玩弄了一会儿他的乳头，然后向下移动，在光滑的皮肤上画着没有什么规律的图案。他小心地绕着方舟反应堆打转。现在那个完美的圆形边缘周围只有光滑的皮肤。Steve注意到Tony的呼吸更加深沉了，似乎他胸口的空洞对他没有什么影响了。  
  
这又是一件等安顿下来后要再问问Tony的事情。  
  
Steve又凑近了一些。他在Tony的肩膀上洒下一个个轻柔的吻。Tony的身体既柔软又结实，Steve需要重新发现，重新学习他的每一寸身体。柔和的吻慢慢变成粗暴的、充满情欲的勘察。他的牙齿扫过他的脖颈，在他的肩膀徘徊了一阵，最后来到他的胸口。  
  
终于，Steve再也受不了了。他一把把毯子扯掉，然后伏在Tony身上。他的嘴再次找到Tony的乳头，先轻轻舔了舔那个小凸起，然后完全把它含在嘴里。同时，他用手指卷起几缕耻毛把玩了一会儿，然后用手握住Tony的阴茎。他还是软的，但是没几下之后就硬了起来。Steve用拇指轻扫尖端，这个动作让Tony打了个颤。  
  
“Steve……”  
  
“嘘。什么都别说。”他贴着Tony耳语道，更用力地握紧了放在他阴茎上的手，“让我来就好。”  
  
他的手时而套弄，时而挤压，从根部到尖端爱抚着他。这个，是其中一个一点儿也没变的东西。  
  
Tony用手肘支撑起身体，然后用灼热的嘴唇贴上他的脖子，落一下一个个吻。“唔。”他喘息着，Steve把视线从他手上的动作那里移开。Tony眨眨眼慢慢清醒过来，然后对着他微笑道：“这真是最好的叫醒服务了。”他低声说，Steve用整个手掌握住他的阴茎，Tony发出一声轻吟。“我睡了多久了？”  
  
“差不多五个小时。”  
  
Tony点点头，他看着天花板，在Steve手里蹭着他的阴茎，手指不安地在床单上来回动着。“这种感觉太奇怪了。”  
  
Steve皱起眉头，停住动作。  
  
短暂的停顿过后，Tony眨了眨眼，先是瞪着Steve，然后低下头看着他自己，看着Steve犹豫不决地握在他的阴茎上的手。他激烈地摇摇头。“不。我不是说这个。这很棒，一直都很棒，Steve，只是……”他朝Steve举起手，看着他手臂上光滑的皮肤，“我感觉好奇怪。”  
  
“我的错。”Steve说，他的嗓音空洞，“我应该更快一些的……”  
  
Tony躺下来直视他的眼睛。“不。不，Steve，这不是你的错。这不是任何人的错。”Tony用拇指温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，把他从沉思中拉回来。“好吧，除了Aldrich Killian以外。这是他一个人的错，不怪其他任何人。”他轻声说，然后对着他露出一个微笑。他朝着Steve的手掌挺动胯部，对着他傻愣的表情温暖地微笑，不过这个笑容随着Steve开始握紧手掌而消失不见了，Tony弓起腰，大口喘着气。  
  
“老天，我需要你。”在几下有力的套弄后，Tony喘着气说道，他的声音紧绷，呼吸急促。他用两只脚踢掉余下的毯子，把Steve拉到他身上。“来吧，快点进来。”  
  
“这么没有耐心。”Steve咯咯笑着，“瞧，你还是和过去一样。”  
  
“唔。这可是关于你的。这永远也不会改变。我永远也不会厌烦这个，永远都会觉得不够。如果由我来决定的话，我会和你一起呆在这里，直到永远。我会把你拆开，再把你拼装起来，然后再重头再来，日复一日，直到你除了我抚摸你的手以外什么都不知道。”  
  
Steve呻吟一声：“你是想吓唬我吗？”  
  
“这会吓住大部分人的。”  
  
他的手在他的大脑给出指令之前就先动作了，轻柔地搭在Tony身上。“我不是大部分人。”  
  
“我知道，”他答道，脸上的笑意愈发明显了，“你和我一样放荡淫逸。所以这才这么完美。”  
  
Tony露出一个微笑，然后倾身打开床头柜抽屉拿出润滑剂。他把膝盖分别放在Steve臀部的两侧，把Steve的手拉到他的身后。不可能有人能看着这双棕色眼睛而不至少感到有一点点的目眩神迷的。  
  
Tony的手指在他们之间掠过，滑过他的阴茎，然后放到了他的入口处，他挑逗般揉搓着外层的褶皱。“想要感觉到你。”他喃喃道，探进一根指尖，然后——  
  
“不，等等。”Steve喘着气，“我不想……”  
  
Tony眨眨眼抬起头看着他：“你不想？”他皱着眉问道，“我以为——”  
  
“我想要。我只是想……我……”Steve叹了口气，对他自己感到恼怒。这不应该这么难的。Tony爱他。这没什么好羞耻的。他轻轻拉起Tony的手腕，把他的手拉到他自己身后。“我想要你进入我，这一次。我是说——如果你想要的话。”  
  
一阵意味深长的沉默，Steve抬起眼，发现Tony看着他的眼神似乎像是他长出了两个脑袋。“你……如果我想要？”Tony笑了起来。“靠，Steve，我以为你不想要。你从来没说过。你会让我……好吧，好吧，我当然想要了。我只是不知道你……哇噢。好吧。”  
  
Steve感到他的脸上微微升温了。“我暗示你来着……”  
  
Tony哼了一声，他含情脉脉地揉擦着Steve微微颤抖的手臂。“这可是我，宝贝。读懂隐晦的暗示可不是我的强项。下一次，你只要把你可爱的屁股朝我的方向翘起来就好了。”  
  
Steve有些局促不安地笑了笑：“嗯……”  
  
“你，呃……你一直都想这样吗？”  
  
“什么？”Steve问，吃了一惊，“不，老天，我喜欢——爱——我们之前做的每一次。我只是……我从来没有，呃，那样，做过，我只是……”  
  
“好奇。好的，明白了。来吧，转身趴着。这样更容易一些。”  
  
Steve皱起眉头：“我想要看着你。”  
  
Tony露出一个微笑，他套弄着自己的阴茎：“你会的，love。等你准备好了我们就可以交换位置。”  
  
Steve点点头，翻过身。这个动作昭示了某种权利——在Tony撸着自己的时候把自己这样展露在他眼前。Tony垂下眼睛，抬起Steve的屁股。  
  
“把枕头垫到你屁股下面。”Tony用颤抖的声音命令道，他伸手去拿润滑剂，然后用一只手抚摸着Steve的下背部。  
  
“我开始会慢一点。”他说，一个小小的微笑爬上他的嘴角。Steve点点头，然后Tony用指尖扫过他的入口。Steve忍住一声呻吟，他忘记了他本来打算说的话，让自己沉浸在这触感之中。Tony很显然知道应该怎么摸他，他时而按压，时而打转，直到Steve的腿颤抖起来，全身的神经都着起了火。不过，当Tony终于插进第一根手指的时候，他还是不自觉地缩紧了肌肉。  
  
Tony停下了他的动作。“别缩着。放松。呼吸。”  
  
简短的命令还真有些帮助，Steve战栗着呼出一口气。几秒钟后，Tony又伸进了一个指节。Steve把手掌平摊在床垫上，弓起背，把腿分得更开一些，用颤抖的手臂支撑起身体，在Tony手指缓慢的抽插中喘着气。  
  
“真美。”Tony说道，再一次把手指插了进去，然后他开始加快了动作，浅浅的抽插让他感觉正好。几分钟以后Tony加进第二根手指，Steve叫了出来，他又不自觉地用力缩紧了，肌肉警示性地鼓动着。  
  
“哦，你真敏感。”Tony惊叹道，“你可以这样就高潮，是不是？都不用碰你的阴茎。”  
  
Steve在枕头上喘着气，“可能吧……血清……”  
  
“是啊，”Tony用沙哑的声音答道，“可能……”  
  
Tony慢慢地加进了第三根手指，这一次，上帝，这一次他击中了那个让他全身传遍狂喜的地方。他的手紧紧握住床头板，胸口剧烈地上下起伏，颤抖着呼吸。他卷起脚趾，感到腹部随着Tony手指的每一个动作而越来越热。老天，他没法动作，他被Tony带给他的快感桎梏住了。Tony现在抽插得很快了，他的手指有节奏地撞进Steve的屁股里。  
  
他支撑住身体，他的手腕像是烧灼了起来，他的腿战栗着，但是这种感觉太好了，他就快要到了，然后Tony忽然把他的勃起嵌进Steve的大腿之间。他们的阴茎排成一排，Tony开始磨蹭着他，噢，上帝，他不能，他……  
  
“哦我的天——”Steve呻吟着。他毫不羞怯地把自己撞向Tony的勃起，尽量获取更多的摩擦和接触。“是的。”他的嗓音因为快感而有些嘶哑。“是的，就是那里。”他的腹部传来一声深深地呻吟，穿透他的胸膛，高潮来得强烈而不可抑制。精液喷溅在他身下的床单上，Steve大口喘着气，他的手指紧紧抓着床头板，手臂上的肌肉紧缩。Steve感觉像是被击碎了，有什么东西被他捏碎了，高潮袭来，他的全身都沉都颤栗着，在安静的套房中喊叫出声。  
  
终于，他的膝盖支撑不住了，但是一双有力的手臂环住了他的腰，紧紧地抱住了他。Tony的阴茎依然硬挺地埋在Steve双腿间湿润的地方。他的胸口起伏着，方舟反应堆陷进他的皮肤里，但是天啊，他不在意。他迫切地想要把空气吸进肺部里，但是他还没从高潮的余波中缓过劲儿来，Tony的阴茎也还在他腿间慢慢地摩擦着。  
  
“我靠。”Tony在沉默了一会儿之后说道。Steve抬起头，好吧，床头板左边的那一半现在已经全都变成碎片了——他感觉到木头在他的手掌中裂开了——但是老天，在他因为快感而神志不清的时候，怎么会在意这些。  
  
Tony的喘息变成了一声不可置信的大笑：“我们真的应该早点就这么做的。天哪，Steve，刚才真是……”Steve从肩头看向他，他笑得更大声了。这一刻，毫无疑问Tony的注意力确实是和他在一起，而不是在其他什么地方。  
  
Tony的凝视变得柔和了一些：“刚才很美。”  
  
Steve情不自禁地露出一个微笑：“刚才很棒。我从来没有……”他深吸一口气，“我要你进来，现在。”他低声说道，比起呼吸，他更迫切地想要说出这句话。  
  
“真的？”Tony说，“你还想要……”他低下头看向Steve半勃的阴茎，呼出一口气，“好吧，愚蠢的问题。老天，我真的，真的好爱你。为我转身？”  
  
Steve把床单推到一边，躺在床上，慢慢拉起膝盖，他忽然有一种奇怪的脆弱的感觉。这很蠢，当然了。他全身上下的每一寸Tony早就看过很多遍了。老天，他刚刚还用手指扩张了他。技术上来说，他作为承受的那一方的第一次已经结束了，不过，这还是要算是他让另外一个人看到他的新的一面，他自己也不知道，甚至并不是完全理解的一面。  
  
“我们不用现在就做。”Tony沉思着说，“我们可以一步一步来，或者，你知道，就……不这么做。如果你感到不舒服的话，我们就不需要交换位置。”  
  
“我没有不舒服。”Steve喘着气，“我想要这个。只要……慢一点，行吗？”  
  
“当然。”Tony伏在他身上，把龟头对准Steve的穴口，“为我呼吸，好吗？就和刚才一样。”  
  
Steve点点头，当Tony开始缓缓地推进来的时候，他迫使自己低下头。感觉很好，比刚才更加满胀一些，但是感觉一样好。他很敏感，Tony的阴茎在他体内划过的长长的一道痕迹就像被灼热刺了一刀一样。  
  
“你做得很好。就快到了，love……呼吸。”Tony在他耳边喃喃的低语令他感觉舒缓。他想要保持安静，但是当Tony阴茎的最后几寸完全没入的时候，一声响亮的、不可思议的呻吟从他唇边溜了出来。  
  
“感觉还好？”Tony问道。  
  
“还好。”  
  
Tony笑了起来，“你真是会夸人，Steve。很高兴你还坚持得住。”  
  
“对不起，我……感觉很棒……棒极了。我只是有点没有回过神来。”  
  
Tony点点头，俯身亲吻Steve。“我要开始动了。”他说道。他把额头抵在Steve的额头上，口里混杂着低声的呜咽、轻喘还有鼓励。他们一起开始动作，节奏完美的一致。Tony的阴茎在他的体内，触碰着从来没有人触碰过的神经，他爱抚着他的肌肤，亲吻他的嘴唇……他的感官要炸裂了。  
  
Tony的呼吸落在他的嘴唇上。上帝，他感觉如此敞开，如此脆弱，却又如此安全。如此的完全属于Tony。  
  
“这和我想象的不太一样。”他低声说，Tony试图抽开身体，他喘了一口气，反射性地弓起身体，想要把他拉回来。  
  
“好的不一样吗？”Tony问道，有些粗暴地插进他。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“唔……所以说你想象过这个。”  
  
Steve点点头，微微起身在Tony唇上留下一个充满渴求的吻。“经常。”  
  
Tony咧开嘴，用牙齿啃咬着他的下嘴唇，一只手滑过Steve的身侧，穿过他的膝盖。“有意思。”他挑逗地看着他，“我不在的时候你是不是指交过自己，Stevie？”  
  
Steve低下头看着他们连接在一起的地方，他感觉脸颊发烫但是没有移开视线。“我或许试过那么一两次。”  
  
Tony啄了一口他的下嘴唇。“下一次，让我加入你。”他说道，露出一个狡黠的笑，“或者这样更好……”他停了下来，凑到Steve的耳边小声说，“让我远程控制一个振动棒，我在你的阴茎上操着我自己的同时把它插进你的屁股用它操你。”  
  
Steve不知道是该大笑还是该呻吟，所以他就把两件事都同时做了。“那些不是……”他喘着气。“那些东西不是需要电池的吗？”  
  
Tony和他一起笑了起来：“细节，Steve。我会做一个我可以用绝境控制的东西，把它插到你可爱的屁股里然后对你做变态下流的事情。”  
  
Steve哼了一声，然后开始真正在Tony的阴茎上动起来。他们设定的节奏缓慢但是有力。Tony紧握住Steve的手，把他的双臂分开放到身体两侧，Tony的身体狠狠地撞击着他的，他的口中呻吟出狂野的占有欲。“你的感觉真好，宝贝。真好。”Tony说道。  
  
“你也是。”Steve呻吟着表示同意，他收缩后穴的肌肉，就像他在Tony身体里时Tony做的那样。他把腿绕在Tony的腰上，嘴里发出愉悦的低声啜泣。互换位置是一种全新的感觉，但是他们很快就找到了节奏。Tony的动作里新增了一分火热，或许是因为绝境的缘故，Steve并不完全确定。不过没有关系。这也是Tony。这全都是Tony。他们争吵，然后妥协让步，转过身，然后取得胜利。每一次Tony抽出的时候，Steve都抬起臀部试图挽留他。在他上方，Tony呻吟出他的快感，他发出的声音令人上瘾。  
  
关于Tony的一切都令人上瘾。  
  
Steve感到他的后穴随着Tony的每一次动作都更加松弛了，也越来越难以维持掌控。Tony的抽插更加深入，更加狂乱了，他看起来完全迷失在这感官之中，Steve忍不住举起手撩开Tony闭着的眼睛前几缕潮湿的头发。  
  
“你还在这里吗？”Steve问道。  
  
Tony露出一个会意的微笑：“从现在开始我每次闭上眼睛你都会这么问我吗？”  
  
Steve脸上的表情柔和了下来。“不。”他答道，然后再一次迎合着Tony的动作动起来，“对不起。”  
  
一个狡黠的微笑掠过他的脸。“你可以放心……我每次操你的时候都绝对全神贯注。”  
  
Steve尽力做出一个怒视的眼神，同时奋力抵抗住高潮。“很高兴知道这个，Tony，真的。”  
  
“我知道，是吧？”Tony咬着牙答道，他把手放在Steve头部的两侧，手掌平摊在床垫上，他的抽插越来越快。“我或许还可以试着在口活的时候也保持注意力……哦，操。天，Steve，这真实太棒了。”  
  
Steve把手放到Tony的小臂上，他的指甲陷进Tony的皮肤里，这让Tony的动作更加深入和迅速了。  
  
Tony睁大他棕色的眼睛，对着他微笑。“我和你在一起的时候，”他说道，“就是和你在一起。永远都会的。我保证。”  
  
“OK。”他点点头，从Tony的唇边偷了一个热辣的吻，“爱你。好爱你。”  
  
“爱你。”Tony答应道。他用左臂手肘支撑身体，右手拂过Steve的身体，然后紧紧抓住他的阴茎。他开始撸动他的阴茎，快速、用力、和他的抽插保持同步。Tony这样掌控一切的时候有一种难以言表的美感。他喘着气，用牙齿轻咬Steve的乳头。当他抬起眼看着Steve的时候他眼中有一种Steve从来没见过的东西。不过，他的控制力在慢慢减弱，他想要狠狠撞击Steve的欲望明显降低了他撞击的精准性。他的睾丸每一次都会拍打在Steve的屁股上，尖利的嘟囔刺破他的嘴唇。“天，Steve，我坚持不了了。为我高潮。来吧。”他在Steve的胸口上呻吟着。  
  
这或许有一点儿尴尬，他听到Tony的话，一秒钟也没有犹豫。片刻之前，他堪堪在悬崖边勒住马，现在他高潮了，一泻千里不可控制。他的手指陷在Tony的二头肌里，他颤抖着，下意识地缩紧肌肉，紧紧夹住Tony。他的臀部猛地落在床垫上，在他们身体许可的范围内尽量深地吞下Tony。Tony最后一次直击本垒，在他体内喷溅出滚烫的液体，他发出一声嘶哑的，表示谢意的抽泣。  
  
几分钟以后，Steve感到Tony在他的肩膀上落下一个个温暖的吻。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
真是个愚蠢的问题。  
  
“好极了。”  
  
Tony好笑地看着他。“我想也是。”他说，“你听到命令就射了，就像一个听话的好兵一样。”  
  
Steve扬起眉毛，微微喘着气。“告诉你。下一次，我半中间直接走人，把你干凉着。”  
  
Tony咧开嘴，深深地吻着他。“这真是棒极了。你真是……非常非常棒。”然后他笑了起来，小心地抽出阴茎。“谢谢你。”他眨着眼说。  
  
Steve笑着把他们俩都翻了个身，他俯视着Tony。“不客气。（You’re very welcome）”  
  
“但愿如此。我可是计划以后常来。”  
  
Steve哼了一声。“老天，这真糟糕。”  
  
“你明明很爱的。”这不是一个问句。Tony的声音里满是肯定。  
  
“是的。”Steve柔声说，“我还爱你。永远。至少是我们的永远。”  
  
Tony盯着他看了很长时间。“无论是好还是坏，是吧？”他问道，他的语调很慢，带着一种奇怪的谨慎。  
  
Steve哼了一声，回想起过去的几天。“可以这么说。”  
  
Tony沉默了一会儿，然后从沉思中抬起头看着他。“嗯，我们来看看……”他开始用一种慎重地语气说道，“我们已经经历过了‘无论疾病还是健康’的那部分了。至于‘富裕还是贫穷’，真的应该对亿万富翁特设一条更严格的条款，否则就不公平了。”  
  
Steve低头看着他，皱起眉头：“你在说什么？”  
  
“‘彼此相爱，彼此珍惜’，好吧，”他低下头看着粘在他们胸口上的精液，露出一个恶作剧般的微笑，然后伸手把它擦掉，“我很确信我们在这一部分做得好极了。还有‘一起流泪，一起欢笑’，我们当然也都做过了。”  
  
Steve吞咽一口，他意识到Tony想要把这个话题带往什么走向，忽然感觉有些懵。“Tony，你是——”  
  
Tony清了清喉咙，他现在不再看着他的眼睛了。“或早或晚，我相信你现在也意识到了，我们会遇到‘直到死亡’的那一部分，但是这就是生活，不是吗？而我想和你共度我的余生。所以，既然我们已经把誓词里的内容全都经历过了，而且……我没有戒指，Steve，但是……”Tony勇敢地抬眼看着他，他的目光让Steve感到惊奇。“嗯，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
“Tony……”Steve说道，他完全懵住了，然后，因为生活中的事情总是如此相似，床头板剩余的部分砸到了他的头上。字面意义上的砸到了他身上。他花了一秒钟才回过神来，把床头板推到地上。他慢慢地对上了Tony的目光。  
  
然后Tony开始大笑起来。  
  
“停下。”Steve咕哝着说，他挑拣着几块落在他胸口的碎屑，“一点儿也不好笑。”  
  
这并没有什么帮助。Tony笑得更大声了，他的手落在身体两侧，赤裸的身体因为大笑而颤抖着。他几次停下来的尝试均以失败告终，结果只让他笑得更厉害了。  
  
“噢，这可是你自找的。”Steve说，他坐起身，拽着Tony的腰把他拉到他的大腿上。Tony扭着身体毫无希望地试图逃脱，这只是激怒了Steve让他抓得更紧了。“我还以为你再也不想和我格斗了呢。”  
  
“你……”Tony说，Steve毫不留情地胳肢他的身侧，让他打了个嗝，“你把床给弄坏了。”  
  
Steve瞪着他看了很长时间，嘴角终于露出一丝笑意。“我注意到了，”他低声说，亲吻着Tony颤抖的颈背，“非常值得。”  
  
“我喜欢你的这一面。”Tony说，他最后打了一个嗝，然后紧抱住Steve。  
  
Steve嘴角浮现出一个微笑，他再一次把他们俩都翻了个身，温柔地举起手抚摸Tony的后背。Tony满足地哼哼着，在他身上伸展开身体，他们软下来的阴茎懒洋洋地相互摩擦着。Tony用一只手摩挲着Steve的脸颊，Steve向他抚摸的地方倾身，这让Tony露出一个微笑。“那么，”他说道，“我可以理解为你同意了吗？或者刚才都是你精心策划出来转移我的注意力的？”  
  
Steve凝视着他，在他的目光里搜寻。“你是认真的？”  
  
Tony翻了翻眼睛。“我当然是认真的。我不会拿这种事情开玩笑的，我现在是使出浑身解数了，Rogers。当然，我或许从来都不是……婚姻的狂热粉丝什么的，但是和你的话，这似乎完全不是什么大事，你能理解吗？就像我刚才说的，我们已经把结婚该做的事情都做过了。”  
  
“那么为什么还要结婚？”Steve微笑着问。  
  
Tony困惑地皱起眉头：“因为这表达了我们深爱着彼此？你是在说你不同意吗？”  
  
“不，只是……”Steve深吸一口气，“我不想让你觉得你不得不这么做。这对我来说已经足够了，Tony。这样就很完美了。我不希望你因为觉得要证明你对我的爱而强迫自己做你并不想做的事情。”  
  
Tony倾身温柔地亲吻他。“你说的没错，当然了。”他承认道，“我得说我之前从来没有仔细考虑过这个。我一直相信我会以一个单身汉的身份死去，而婚姻似乎有些多余，你懂的？如果你真的爱着谁的话，就并不需要婚姻的约束。但是，你看，事情是……”他翘起嘴角，“……现在你愿意时不时让我操你的屁股，我觉得我再也找不到更好的人了。”  
  
Steve爆发出一声大笑：“天知道如果我一开始就让你在上面的话，我们现在会怎么样了。”  
  
Tony露出一个狡黠的微笑，然后俯身轻啄Steve的下嘴唇。  
  
Tony虽然开了一个玩笑，但是他显然是认真的，Steve的心跳开始加速，膝盖战栗着，从Tony脸上柔和的表情来看，他应该察觉到了。  
  
Steve深深地相信，他们往后的每一天都会和今天一样。会有爱，有愤怒，有激烈的争执和赞透了的和好性爱，有眼泪和欢笑，有暴力也有爱。他们并不是常人，至少从长远来看，在他们最好的日子里也非同寻常。而这是以后Steve唯一想要知道的“正常”。  
  
“我开始有点儿感到自己要被拒绝了呢，Stevie。”Tony说，他的眼里闪着笑意，“我爱你。我想要和你结婚。快说你愿意。”  
  
Steve凝视了他很长时间，然后他倾身，先亲吻了Tony的额头，然后是鼻子，然后是嘴唇。他用双臂环抱着他爱的这个男人，从他那里偷来亲吻和抚摸，紧紧抱着他，像是在挑衅这个总是在试图让他们分离的世界。  
  
“我愿意。”他在Tony耳边低声说道。“我当然愿意和你结婚了。从我第一在展会上见到你，第一次打开你的档案，我就已经着迷了。”  
  
Tony怀疑地吹出一口气：“少胡说了，Steve。你反复地告诉我你在刚开始的时候是如何认为我是个自大的混蛋的。”  
  
Steve摇摇头，他捧着Tony的脸颊，强迫他直视他的眼睛。“你还是不明白，是吧？这不重要。我虽然告诉我自己你不是个好人，我们永远不会看对眼，但是你是这个世界上唯一能让我和过去保持联系的人。让我接受已经发生的事情并且向前看。我那时非常迷茫，Tony。对这个世界感到愤怒，对我自己感到愤怒，对我不在的时候发生的每一个变化感到愤怒。我有Natasha和Clint，他们尽力地让我保持理智，给了我一个支点，但是你……你给了我一个不仅让我活下去，而且让我不断挑战自己极限的理由，让我看清这个世界的真实面貌，所有的丑陋和美好。我打开你的档案，就已经开始着迷了，Tony。”  
  
Tony眼中流露出的神情Steve永远也不会忘记。他看着Steve，似乎他就是这个世界上唯一的珍宝，是他一直在找寻的东西，一直求之不得的东西。Tony的眼睛湿润了，他呻吟一声，然后把Steve拉进一个炽热的吻里。“我会给你我所有的一切。”他用粗哑的嗓音说道，眼里闪着光芒，“所有的一切。”  
  
Steve微笑着看着他的眼睛：“你已经给我了。”  
  
他永远也想不明白，两个不完美的人为何会完美地彼此契合。他们从这个世界相反的两端走来。一个是来自布鲁克林的穷孩子，一个是亿万富翁的独子。一个出生在1910年代，一个生活在未来。但是他们现在在这里，在一起。这就是Steve走过漫漫长路达到终点时得到奖赏。虽然他失去了很多，经历了很多痛苦，但是为这个奖赏值得付出一切。Tony在他的臂弯里，在他的身旁，这就是他渴求的一切。  
  
真是太久了。


	10. 尾声

Tony

  
Tony为他在任何时候都能自己系领结而骄傲。这个技能似乎是与生俱来的。他很早就学会了如何系领结，并且在多年的实践中不断完善，这样，即使在最糟糕的情况下，他也能打出一个完美的领结。他在喝醉的时候可以系领结、生病的时候可以系领结、紧张的时候的可以系领结、愤怒的时候可以系领结——任何情况下，只要你能说得上来。另外，和Pepper、Happy、Rhodey还有其他所有人想象的相反，他一点儿不紧张，也没有坐立不安地咬着指甲，没有想要临阵退缩。他不知道他在期待什么，但是这一天完全的正常和平静没有让他打退堂鼓。现在的气氛安静、平和，他没有任何的担忧，没有在脑中不断质疑。他没有疑虑，事实上他这一辈子从来没有对任何事情这么确定过了。  
  
他也没有对Steve有任何疑虑。说Steve是板上钉钉的事儿听起来有些自大，但是神奇的是，他就是这么感觉的。Steve爱他，Steve每一次看他的眼神都可以证明这一点。所以如果有什么事情是Tony完完全全毫不怀疑地相信着的话，那就是十分钟之后，无论天塌还是地陷，Steve都会站在那条通道的起点，等着和他结婚。  
  
所以是的，即使今天是他的婚礼，Tony也可以毫无问题地自己系领结，非常感谢。不过即使这话他已经说了好几遍，Pepper和Rhodey也还是在过去的一小时里来检查了六次他的情况。  
  
Tony正要给领结的尾端缎带打结，房间的门又被打开了。他好笑地哼了一声，看向镜子里，但是这一次，来人并不是Pepper或者Rhodey。令他惊讶的是，来的是Natasha，她默不作声地走了进来，四处打量了一翻，然后把目光锁定在他身上。她慢慢地在他身后的椅子上坐下，以一个看起来非常繁复的动作把腿交叉了起来。  
  
上帝，今天没有新娘真是一件幸运的事情。没有人能比得过今晚的Natasha。她穿着非常合体的黑色长裙，身体线条一览无余。她把卷发拉直了，嘴唇涂成了深樱桃红。她看起来美极了。  
  
“你看起来美极了。”Tony说，管它呢，今天是他结婚的日子，把爱传播出去吧。  
  
Natasha的嘴角向上翘起：“你也不错。”  
  
“嗯。”Tony低声应和，从镜子里看着他自己。他穿着一件简洁款式的黑色晚礼服，配着深蓝色的束腰带和同样颜色的领结。他的金色袖扣是Steve亲自设计的，他知道Tony绝对看都不会看一眼Howard的旧藏品，因此就在JARVIS的帮助下偷偷打造了一对。  
  
至于Steve的袖扣？嗯……两个月之前，Tony找到了新奥尔良的一个二战博物馆，在那里面的藏品被运到史密森尼博物馆的美国队长展之前搞定了这件事。那是一对刻着J-B-B三个字母的袖扣。他找到了它们，在他和Pepper的反复劝说下，馆长终于以一个高得离谱的价格卖给了他。但是这是值得的。他永远不会忘记当Steve意识到这对袖扣曾经是属于谁的时候眼中的神情。  
  
Natasha抬起头看着他：“Steve穿了他的军礼服。你看到他的时候会哭出来的。”  
  
这让他微微笑了笑：“我猜会吧。”  
  
实话说，他从来没有见过身着全套盛装的Steve，他也不知道他能不能撑得住在Steve身边和他一起走过那么长的一段路。  
  
他们沉默了一会儿。“我有事要和你说。”Natasha说。  
  
Tony仔细打量着她。他猜想她来这里肯定是有话要说，但是他不知道她想说什么。她的表情并不是很严肃，所以大概不是世界末日又要到了什么的。她看起来若有所思，带着一丝保护欲，以及——  
  
噢。  
  
 _好吧。_  
  
“现在吗？”Tony扬起眉毛问道，“现在是不是晚了点儿？差不多晚了十一个半月了？或者，你知道，事后诸葛亮一下，我觉得你应该会在Steve还在执行任务的时候就想到办法来和我谈谈的。”  
  
Natasha翘起嘴角微微笑了笑：“我不是来和你说那个的。”  
  
“哦，好。很好。因为，说真的，我不觉得在你的shovel talk*结束之后我今天还有办法结婚……更不用说在新婚夜履行我作为丈夫的义务了。”  
  
（译注：shovel talk，指对于亲密关系中的一方类似“如果你伤害了他/她，我一定会给你好看”的警告，通常来自另一方的家人或者密友。这个词搜索了半天也找不到中文中对应的说法O__O"）  
  
Natasha哼了一声，用Tony极少在她脸上看到的好笑的表情看着他：“那要看你的回答是什么了。”  
  
Tony笑了笑：“当然。”他用了几个熟练的动作，打好了一个简洁的、完美的领结，然后轻轻拉扯几下，把它调整到完美的位置。  
  
“那么，如果你不是来威胁我如果搞砸就割掉我的蛋蛋的话——到底是什么使您屈驾惠临呢？”  
  
“我只是想来谢谢你。”  
  
“你——哈。”Tony皱起眉头，“真的？谢我什么?”  
  
“谢谢你爱他。”  
  
Tony低下头，困惑地对上她的眼睛：“这是我做过的最容易的事情了。”  
  
Natasha温和地笑了笑：“我知道并不是这样的。”她站了起来，举着他的礼服，让Tony把他的胳膊伸进去。“爱上Steve很容易。我可以看得出来。但是你在……发现了。他做的事情。之后也继续爱着他。我真的感到非常意外。我之前觉得这绝无可能……”她的声音越来越小，有那么一秒钟她看起来几乎像是迷失在某个遥远的记忆之中。“当有人发现我们欺骗了他们之后……通常不会就这样轻易地原谅我们。”  
  
Tony僵直地站着，仔细思索接下来的措辞。“‘就这样’有些夸张了。又不是说我没有考虑过放弃他。我那时几乎说服自己我别无选择。但是他为我抗争了，你知道的。我虽然很生气，但是还是可以看出他愧疚得要死。所以我堵了一把，相信了他，而我……至今还没有后悔过。所以……总的来说，这是我做过的最容易的事了。”  
  
这是实话。没有比爱Steve更简单的快乐了。只要他有Steve，有这个，他就不需要其他的。  
  
Natasha微笑着，有一瞬间她看起来几乎像是热泪盈眶。然后，她忽然倾身吻了他的脸颊。“你是个好人，Tony Stark。”她用拇指抚摸他的脸颊，“Steve能有你很幸运。他非常爱你。”  
  
他尽力掩饰Natasha的话让他有多么目瞪口呆，他微微笑笑。“是的，他爱我。”他温和地说。  
  
她上下打量着他，满意地点点头：“你真的这么平静，是吧？不是在演戏。你知道所有人都觉得你今天会失控……或者逃婚什么的。甚至还有几个相当诱人的赌局呢。”  
  
Tony哼了一声：“是的，我注意到了。”他眯着眼睛看着她，“Steve也这么想？”  
  
她摇摇头：“不。他嘲笑James居然会这么想来着。”她无声地笑了笑，举起一只手模仿震惊的样子，“不过他在系领结的时候遇到了一些麻烦。”  
  
Tony笑了笑：“可怜的家伙。你帮他了吗？”  
  
“没有，但是JARVIS帮他了——详尽无遗。他投影出了全息图，还介绍了领结发展历史上的趣闻轶事。感觉像是他在送给Steve他的祝福。非常感人呢。”  
  
Tony哼了一声。他做出来的AI当然最棒了。“真希望我能亲眼见到。”  
  
“哦，你会的。还可以反复观看呢。Clint拍了视频。”  
  
Tony笑着摇摇头。然后他深呼一口气动了动肩膀。“好吧。”他最后看了一眼手表，然后系上袖扣。第一次的时候袖扣没能从袖眼里穿过去，他微微活动了下手指。  
  
Natasha笑着走过来帮他。“瞧瞧。我还是感觉到一丝紧张了。”  
  
Tony瞪着她。有那么短暂的片刻他想要斥责她逼迫他承认这一点。不过他并没有自杀倾向。所以他严肃地点点头，“不能说是紧张。只是我们竟然真的走到了这一步，有的时候仍然觉得难以置信。”  
  
Natasha有些惊奇地笑了笑。  
  
Tony扬起眉毛：“怎么了？”  
  
“Steve在十分钟之前说了一模一样的话。”  
  
Tony绽放出一个微笑，在他能仔细想清楚之前，就模仿Natasha之前的动作，上前在她脸颊上留下了轻轻一吻，“谢谢你。”  
  
“深呼吸，”她说，“一切都会没事的。”  
  
“我知道。”疑虑彻底地消失了。没有担心、没有压抑、没有恐慌症。绝境终于让他找回了久违的自由，而打算利用和Steve一起好好利用这重获的新生。  
  
他爱着一个人，那个人也爱着他。  
  
这是他头一次，看到了前方的光明和希望。  
  
当Tony再次抬起眼的时候，Natasha已经走了。现在她离开了房间，只剩Tony一人面对敞开的大门，他意识到在刚刚那几分钟里她带给了他极大的安慰。  
  
他眨眨眼，眼睛立刻变得全黑了。 _Pepper准备好了吗？_  
 _Miss Potts正在走廊里等您。_  
 _好。_ Tony深吸一口气。 _很好。_  
 _一切都会好的，Tony。_  
Tony微笑了起来。在目睹了他险些丧命之后，他的AI终于肯用名字来称呼他了。 _是啊。谢了，伙计。_  
  
Tony走过回廊，一切都感觉好极了。Pepper为他们设计了好几套方案。去小岛上度假、在纽约的某个地标举办一场盛大而华丽的婚礼，或者乡村的私人小聚。最终，他们决定在复仇者大厦里举办一场小型婚礼，过后再举办一场对所有人开放的大型派对。在过去的两年里，Tony慢慢接受了这里是他的家——他们的家——的事实，这里是唯一一个他感觉适合这个场合的地方。  
  
就在拐角处，Pepper正在等着他，她穿着一件漂亮的蓝色长裙，似乎在准备着扼死任何胆敢接近他化妆室的人。  
  
当她意识到Tony来了的时候眼中流露出满满的情绪。他毫不犹豫地把她拉近一个长长的拥抱里，当他们分开的时候，Pepper长长地呼出一口气，把一只手放在他颤抖着的心脏上。  
  
“你看起来真是完美。”她含着泪微笑着说。  
  
Tony捧起她的脸：“你知道我爱你，是吧？”他问道。  
  
“哦，少来了。”Pepper轻声笑道，“你现在想要再夺回我已经太晚了。”她把两只手放在他的脸颊上，让他们的额头相抵。“我真是非常，非常为你感到高兴。”  
  
他知道Pepper是真心的。尽管他们之间曾经存在过那种可能，他知道Pepper希望他能过得开心。  
  
“谢谢你。谢谢你为我做的一切。如果没有你，我今天不会站在这里。”  
  
Pepper哼了一声：“哦，亲爱的。没有我的话，你根本活不过九十年代的中期。”  
  
Tony耸耸肩。她说的没错。“我正是这个意思。”  
  
“现在，来吧。”她说到，挽起他的胳膊，“我们去给你找个丈夫。”  
  
然后Tony看到了Steve，他正站在会让他们通向露台的那扇双开门的门口，他穿着深蓝色的军礼服，看起来秀色可餐，Tony不得不暂时停下了脚步。  
  
在过去的几天里，他们要做的、要安排的事情真是太多了。这是头一次，他终于感到能喘一口气，感叹一下让他们走到这一步的好运气。他们克服了一路上许多的困难，也在经历困境过后变得愈发强大。  
  
他意识这有多么令人惊叹，他们真的克服了所有阻挡他们的障碍。他现在可以每天早上在Steve温暖的怀抱中醒来，感受到他的身体亲密地蜷缩在他身旁。两年之前，他根本无法想象有一天他会走到这里。两年之前，他冰冷麻木，认为他自己必死无疑。直到这个固执的人，用他阳光的性格照亮了他的世界。两年之前，让一个人靠近他的想法几乎可以杀死他，而现在，他在这里。他从来没有感到和谁这么的亲近。  
  
他慢慢和Pepper一起走到Steve和Natasha身旁。他身边的空气似乎变得更浓密了。在他们身后的玻璃门后，有差不多四十位客人在露台上等待着他们，包括Happy、Coulson、Maria Hill还有几个和他们有密切合作的神盾特工。Fury看起来仍然觉得Steve和他在一起了的这个想法让他头疼，但是不知道怎么——因为这很有可能是他的幻觉，当然了——他的嘴角翘起一个弧度，几乎可以称之为微笑了。或许吧。  
  
他们的团队没有坐在前排，而是都站在“圣坛”上等着他们——那其实只是大厦里冬季花园玻璃窗前的一段狭小的长廊而已。在Tony那一边的是Rhodey和Bruce，在Steve那边——神奇的——是Thor和Clint。那个阿斯加德神差不多在一个月前回到了地球。他现在还没有住进大厦，但是等伦敦的事情尘埃落定之后，他会搬进来的。  
  
在走廊的尽头，Pepper转向他，再次整了整他已经完美的领结。  
  
“还有什么事吗，Mr. Stark？”她问道，露出一个温暖的微笑。  
  
Tony笑了起来，再一次弯下腰亲吻她的脸颊：“没事了，Miss Potts。”  
  
然后他转过身，忽然感到前所未有的兴奋和激动。他站在Steve身边，只隔着几尺远。他们的目光终于相聚了，这一刻所代表的寓意涌入他的脑海。然后Tony忽然意识到Steve的眼中也有一样的神情。  
  
这是值得的。一切都是值得。过去一年的压力，对抗Aldrich Killian的恐惧，绝境给他们之间关系带来的不确定。现在事情终于回到了正轨，Tony有的时候感觉他兴奋得都快要无法呼吸了。  
  
“嗨。”Tony说，抬起头对着Steve微笑。  
  
“嗨。”Steve答道，然后他无视了所有关于婚礼的传统，把Tony拉到他的怀里，给了他深深一吻。  
  
观众席上传来一阵低沉的笑声，他们显然在透过玻璃门看着他们。Tony此刻大概露出了一个大大的、傻气的微笑，但是管它呢。  
  
毕竟他这辈子只会结一次婚。  
  
当音乐开始响起的时候，他拉起Steve的手，抚摸着几分钟之后将会被套上戒指的那个地方，然后他抬起头看着这个他挚爱的男人。  
  
“计划可不是这样的，大兵。”他微笑着说。  
  
Steve耸耸肩，他的眼里充满了爱意和幸福。他的目光锁在他身上，片刻不离。“最好的事情通常都不是按照计划来的。”  
  
（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！非常感谢你们的每一个评论、赞，还有在tumblr上的留言（我喜欢你们的每一条留言，所以如果你想和我聊天的话，随时欢迎<3）。这真的对我来说意义非凡，绝不仅仅只是说说而已，每一条评论都会让我高兴一整天。我希望你们在阅读中感到了乐趣，无论是甜的，还是虐的时候……写作这一篇也给我自己带来了无数的乐趣。
> 
> 我计划继续写《队2》的续篇，因为在这个故事里加入Bucky？会赞爆了！我已经迫不及待的想要开始动笔了，也希望到你们到时候还愿意继续陪着我。
> 
> 最重要的是：感谢亲爱的morphia帮我beta了这整个系列。没有你的见解就不会有这样的一篇文章。谢谢你！  
> 我的Tumblr：stark-spangled-lovers.tumblr.com


End file.
